Entangled Destiny
by dream wind
Summary: Finished! with an epilogue chapter coming up...Serenity has ended up in Middle Earth, as chance of survival when Crystal Tokyo died. She was a special person, to everyone in some way...but how?
1. Flight of Serenity

~ Entagled Destiny ~  
  
  
AN:Oh dear...impossible cross genre fiction? hey why not? this is fan fiction after all!well truly I wanted to do this cross over for quiet some time!  
  
welcome to the newly merging catergory in SM crossover fan-fiction! Lord of the rings and Sailor Moon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity or Neo queen Serenity as she was previously known flew fast as her wings would allow. Pluto as she died send her away from anywhere but totally ruined earth and crystal tokyo.  
  
Now in this strange land she was being chased by what she named 'dark riders' She could feel the dark power radiating from them. Her still bearer of the great power Ginzuishou, they felt it and wanted it. It was always like that, so many enemies of her past wanted to control it, even if they can not actually control it. She came across a river they seemed to hesistate to cross. She flew down to surface again and settled her self down on a nearby tree trunk and fell asleep.It has been almost a long day it has been hours since she fell into this world she never seen and been chased afterwards.  
  
  
Arwen barely held onto Froddo as she nearly reached Rivendell when shes noticed a sleeping figure nearby. First she thought it was another of her kind, Elves. A lot of Elves had Silver blond to golden blond like the figure. But then she noticed something, the person's ear wasn't a ear like there's it was much like Men'sArwen quickly rode to Rivendell and let Froddo be taken care by Elrond's mastery in Elve's medicine and rode out when Elrond when Gandalf called out. "You going somewhere Arwen?" Arwen just nodded as she went out.  
  
  
Arwen turned over the figure and blinked. Her clothing was very fine material so she must be of some importance.Her face was like that of Men's, but why is she here? in Rivendell?Did she have a secret that everyone else didn't know about?she picked her up and carried the sleeping figure who only stirred slightly on her horse and headed back to Rivendell and placed her in care of Elrond as well.  
  
  
Serenity was dreaming, She still saw the Destruction caused by hideous creatures that ran over her peaceful utopia like an army of bugs eating their way through the house.She has just barely enough strength left after maintaining a shield for days to keep them out, in fact for more then a week, she never ate or moved or slept to keep up the shield around the Crystal Tokyo.When it broke she instantly drew all the power that has been spread over the earth to keep the peace concentrating her power into one being. She screamed as she saw her senshis drop one by one after their own physical bodies died when it got hurt almost beyond recognition. Serenity woke up screaming " No!!!!!!!" She reallised a cluster of people were standing over her and that she was in a bed. "Where am I ?" "You in Rivendell" a wise voice answered her. She quickly looked around looking confused. "Last time I remember that I was being chased by those...those dark riders" Gandalf raised his eye brow "Dark riders?" Serenity nodded and replied still shakily "They were faceless, I can feel their dark poewr radiating for miles. I want to know what kind of world I am in...before coming into this strange world...last thing I saw of my world was, total destruction..." Serenity trailed off.  
  
"You in a world very different then, which culture was most dominant in your world?" Elrond asked gently "Culture? culture was something you get conerned when you under Crystal Tokyo..but most of them were man, human in other words" Gandalf blinked"I am so sorry I forgot to introduce myself and others, I am Gandalf the grey from Wizard culture, those four short people you see are from Hobbit culture, one with brown semi-long hair is aragorn from Man culture, the lady who bought yo here is called Arwen who stand next to Lord Enron of Rivendell, both from Elf culture and you are?" Serenity startled then smiled slightly "I am Serenity or use to be called Neo queen Serenity of white moon royal family and I am last surviving member of Lunarian, from the Moon"  
  
"Moon? as in of the Moon inthe night sky?" Sam asked startled. "Sam let her rest, I think she may need more rest before she ragains her total health, what happened that made you tire like this?" Serenity seems to frown deeply for less then a blink before answering I was maintaining a shield around Crystal Tokyo for more then a week without sleeping, eating or moving" Elrond nodded and moved others out and himself too so she can rest.  
  
  
In a pagola far away from the room Serenity rests~  
  
Elrond deeply thought about before speaking to the council " I need to know about her more when she wakes up. She was being chased by the Ring wraiths for some reason" Gandalf nodded in agreement "It seems to me that she was last surviving member of her world. She must posses enough magical power to put up shieled for more then a week without eating, sleeping or moving.Not even the strongst wizard can do that..." Froddo spoke next "Umm I want to know what we will do with the ring?" Elrond blinked then nodded "There is only one way to destroy that ring..." When Gimli brought his axe down on the ring but only the axe blade broke into pieces. Everyone watched in amazement as Gimli fell back from the impact made. "... is not like that but to be thrown back to where it forged, the mountain Doom, someone will have to do that for the sake of middle earth" Everyone seems to get into arguement before Froddo had to talk loudly above the all the noise to announce that he will be taking it back.That was the day the 'Fellowship of the ring' was formed and was taking off the next day early morning.  
  
Serenity woke up few hours later, her own magic totally revived thanks to what ever they have given her to get her better this fast. She got up and noticed that this place called Rivendell was peaceful, reminding her painfully of Crystal Tokyo before that Total Destruction. " You are up Lady Serenity" Elrond spoke as he came up to check their guest's health. Serenity turned around saw whom everyone called 'Lord Elrond'. "Thank you very much for your hospitality, I don't know how to repay you for this kindness. I can not imagine if the power I have are in clutches of the evil dark riders" Elrond looked thoughtful before carefully speaking again "You seem very sad of what happened what happened to your world" Serenity nodded looking at the sunset. "It was a peaceful utopia before this dark power was born, it was called Crystal Tokyo...it was ultimte utopia all Men seeked" Serenity was already crying silently as she paused and wiped her tears before continuing "I saw it in my crystal so I used my magic to put up a shield before they came close Crystal Tokyo...but when they broke through it, I didn't have enough to fight them properly, so before last of my court died she sent me anywhere but now totally ruined Crystal Tokyo. I don't know what to do now..." Elrond smiled gently "Some of the people you saw yesterday are going off in a quest to destroy the evil threatens this entire world...Do you wish to go with them?"  
  
Serenity was gladly to accept something so that dark riders may not ravage this beautiful place."They set off tomorrow early, come to the Pagola you see down there near that little rock early morning. Good evening Lady Serenity"Serenity nodded in agreement and sighed and went back to sleep.  
  
  
Next morning~  
  
The fellowship of the ring noticed a white robed figure also hurrying towards them. "Lady Serenity will be coming with you and help you on your quest." Elrond answered their questions evident in their eyes. "Lady Serenity, would you like to take a horse to ride on?" Gandalf asked gently "No, if it's okay I will fly" All asked in a chorus "Fly?!?!?" Serenity blinked and willed her white wings to comeout which burst from her back stretched as if it was alive."It must be uh...some experience flying" Merry and Pippin said together."Shall we be off? time isn't going to wait" Gandalf moved forward and Fellowship of the ring followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phew...what a long chapter one! please R+R if they should be any romance or coupling etc?  
  
dream wind 


	2. The Utopia of dreams gone by

~ Entangled destiny ~  
  
chapter 1: The Utopia of dreams gone by  
  
  
AN: Wow thanks for all the reviews ^_^;;  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity Flew casually just above and a little ahead of the group. When a wave of dark power came over her making her flinch and yell out "There is something ahead!" But of course they couldn't see what it was. Legolas smiled at her "Please relax a little Lady Serenity, and come down to take a rest, your wings must be tired" Serenity nodded and flew down at a rocky crop and sat down whilst Legolas went on watch.  
  
"Lady Serenity, I hope I am not being rude by asking what they seek from you? if we can help we will like to try our best" Gandalf asked carefully incase she got upset again. "This, they always, every single one of my enemy wanted to control it" she held out her hand and a shining pinpoint of light appeared then it enlarged then faded away leaving a small silvery clear crystal on her palm."This? small crystal?" Serenity nodded grimly "It holds powers of infinite and of light,the ultimate weapon against darkness...but what they don't or rather say my enemy doesn't understand is that one can not control it unless they have a pure heart and also must be from Royal White Moon family...they forgotten those factors...and that this crystal is like a living entity, it can see your heart's depth and emotions and react on it and will take care of things needed by it self even if I am not there to wield it" Everyone stared at the small crystal. "So they wanted to use this to increase dark lord's power?" "Dark Lord?" Serenity perked up eye brow at the elderly wizard. "He is the one who created ultimate power ring..." Gandalf trailed off into short version of the story. When Legolas yelled "Quick something is coming this way!hide!" Gandalf also yelled out "they are saruman's spies! hurry" Everyone dived under rocks and dense shrubs. Legolas dragged Lady Serenity with him.  
  
Legola's POV  
  
Legolas never thought anyone who looked like Man culture could look this perfect. She had silver blond hair like many elves, finely boned features and most calm cerulean blue eyes with never ending depth that looked troubled right now.She was in other words perfect, vain as they can be at times, elves always appreciated beauty more then other cultures.They waited patiently under a large bolder till the spies of Sarumon flew away again. But it never happened, as they were just leaving the area, each single one of them burst into millions of pieces. The Fellowship of the ring stared as they dodged all the pieces of flesh rained down on them. "What...what..happened?" Froddo asked quivering a little at sudden burst of them. Serenity realized that her crystal must have realized she feared it and obviously destroyed it."It's my crystal, it felt my fear and destroyed as it sees it" Everyone just stared at her slightly shocked and nodded and Gandalf smiled finally to somewhat Serenity's relief. "Let's go, before Sarumon does something when he finds out his spies are missing" No argument was heard as they all picked up their stuff and went on or rather flying for one.  
  
  
Serenity's POV~  
  
Serenity can't help at Legolas's politeness, it made his fine face even more better. No wait..I am not thinking that way! I lived for nearly 3000 years in my world and surely...she has felt so many emotions during those times.This kind of feeling she felt only for one. Her deceased husband Endymion.She hoped galaxy cauldron is taking good care of their star seed.When will Lambda power allow them to be reborn? it could even two thousand years from now. She still saw Endymion's piercing sapphire blue eyes telling her to save her self, long as she was alive hope and light will never die.But she couldn't just run away! that nearly costed her life if not for Pluto sending her here in this strange world.She looked down at the group and noticed that Legolas did not make sounds as he easily walked over the ice and snow unlike others who have plough through the snow.She thanked that she could fly.Talking about ice and snow...she remembered the shy senshi of ice,water and snow. Mercury use to use snow and ice to put on splendid display on celebration days, she would make pretty shaped snow float down or form into a little whirly dances in the air or light up.She would make lovely ice statues that glorified the ultimate utopia they made together.  
Serenity was thrown out of her reverie when a power of darker side collided with her's. "It's dark power...watch out!" Serenity took her staff out which from it's small hand held size to towering staff height which towered above her own height. She expelled it with a slam of her own power sending it back as the snow started to rumble ready to slide.  
  
Serenity concentrated hard, as this power tried to resist her's then with her core now attached to the power of the Ginzuishou she pushed the dark power back with bigger more of her power over the cosmos.Serenity nearly dropped from her flight if not for her own power's help to keep her afloat. "Lady Serenity!" all of the fellowship said in unison. Serenity gently flew down and sank down hard on her knees. Legolas as usual ever so polite came up and helped her get on her feet and led her to more sheltered place on this barren ice scape mountains. "What happened? you look very tired Lady Serenity" Gandalf asked gently. "I ..felt a sudden rush of dark power, I tried to hold off the barrage of snow and the dark power trying to push more snow onto the group below...to push it back I used more energy around 5 times more then the dark power to push it back totally to it's source" Gandalf frowned "That means Sarumon will be mad, with someone to match his strength or better and his spies all of them destroyed...is there other ways we can take, Gandalf?" Legolas asked quietly. "There is but I am not sure if everyone will like it..through the mines..where the dwarves dwell"Gandalf's mouth twitched as he knew Elves as they always did, twitched at the mention of a place dark and no sunlight or wood. Gimlin smiled broadly as he talked about his cousin's mines where they can be welcomed and refreshed and journey safely through these mountains.  
  
Legolas sat down next to Serenity trying to ask about her world, all elves were hungry for knowledge. Especially if concerned magick."Lady Serenity do you mind if I ask questions about your home world?" Serenity startled out of what ever reverie she was in and gazed at him with those deep cerulean blue eyes. Serenity nodded "Go on, best to my ability I will answer what ever I can" Legolas smiled apologetically and pressed with his question as others bustled for finding wood to set up a camp so they could set off after Serenity had her energy renewed enough to fly. "What was it like? the place, it must been incredible for someone beautiful as you Lady Serenity have built it" Serenity blushed at the compliment "Thank you Legolas...I think it's better to show you then describe it" Legolas nodded as Serenity got up stretched her arms both ways then turned those arms tracing a gol de and silver glitter of magick as it created shimmering oval mirror. Everyone by now stopped what they were doing and have come over to the mirror that serenity have created. "This is Crystal Tokyo..once the ultimate Utopia of all race, cultures and human" A large city like those of man's culture came into view within it's centre, sky soaring crystal spires rose up. "Those crystal spires are where I use to live...it was so peaceful....Every flower, bird and others smiled and glowed with happiness...and heart of the people were living joy of light...now all gone because I wasn't strong enough.."Serenity bit her lips to stop herself from crying. Gandalf looked gentle and asked her "And what magick did you use? what kind of magick existed in your world?" Serenity smiled at that "Elements...there was special warriors, blessed with an element each to guard the place..mine was Light...you can say I am personification of Light"Serenity paused then continued "It was useless well not strong enough against the new enemy...even Ginzuishou failed me...I am not sure wether it was my fate that I should be in this world that Ginzuishou didn't act...but how can it let all my loved ones die?"No one answered that.  
  
"How old are you Lady Serenity?" Froddo asked,hoping change it to more lighter subject "I am nearly 3000 years old, and stopped aging at appearance of 22 in human age" "Then are you immortal? Lady Serenity?"Pippin asked carefully "Yes I am..even though I may die physically...our essence goes back to it's source a pool of light at the centre of galaxy called 'Galaxy cauldron' and be reborn again" "But wouldn't be hard to be born to live same fate if that's what is being implied?"Gandalf asked quietly. Serenity nodded "Very hard when all my lifetimes are mapped out for me...with no control over it.." All nodded then everyone started eating dinner that hobbits have cooked.  
  
Serenity's POV~  
  
It was hard to bit back my own tongue in order to not to cry for the lost Utopia I fought so hard to create...I am not sure wether I can keep going. No for the sake of Utopia for all kind again..I must keep going..who knows? I may have my loved ones back when I finish my duty here.I must get going...I will call it Star Heaven...a heaven for everyone...like the numerous different stars.Serenity sat on a smooth broad stone and kept thinking until someone tapped her on the shoulder."Lady Serenity?"  
  
  
Legolas tapped gently on her shoulder as he didn't much rest to keep him going. "Lady Serenity?" Legolas smiled as she startled awake again from her reverie. "Sorry Legolas...I was wondering off again back to Crystal Tokyo" Serenity turned her blushing face off to the side. "It's okay, it's just hard to let go of what you had for more then 1000 years." Legolas nodded understanding."You seemed to feel uncomfortable in this barren mountains" Serenity commented after she observed his dislike for places, dark with no sunlight and no woods or nature.Legolas smiled "Well Elven cultures love forests and wood and magick...we were reverie as the top culture here on middle earth" Legolas slightly remembered his own home and it's beautiful woods and elegant buildings and all."My father will welcome you for we appriciate everything that is beautiful and magickal" Serenity laughed clearly but audiably softly. "I guess Elves are vain in some way considering what you say" Legolas nodded again not being able to deny it. Legolas smiled because the reason he mentioned about her visiting his father he had other reasons for in his days, a lot of mainds have tried to take his heart. Lady Serenity was someone who knew of responsibility, power and beauty. He grinned at the thought privatly and bid her good night as she yawned politely and went back to her bed roll.  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Eeeeekkkk sorry for those who wanted a chapter earlier! :D.....*sweat drops heavily* 


	3. To the Mines of Moria we go!

~ Entagled destiny ~  
  
chapter 3: To the Moria Mines we go!  
  
Gomen nasai for lateness! *starts apologizing like Ritsu from Fruits Basket*  
  
AN: uhh...sorry for my crappy spellings XP....I will check them more carefully this time.Yes this is Legolas and Serenity pairing...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The fellowship walked through to the entrance of the mines. They all waited till Moonlight shined on the door they been waiting to see.Serenity looked up at the moon light, remembering her days, of peace and war, and everything that have shaped her life and herself.Serenity grabbed a handful of the moonlight as if it was some sort of solid object. When she was about to shape it in to small torch, she heard Aragorn told one of the hobbits not to disturb the water. Gandalf was still trying to guess the password to the gates. Serenity noticed something, something not quiet evil, but still had darkness within it. Serenity immediatly shaped that handful of the moonlight into a spear. Boromir noticed her stance, even though he clearly remembers that she did not carry any weapons before. Serenity whispered "Hurry and open that gate Gandalf..!" Gandalf hmpphed after trying for last half an hour or so. Serenity could feel that what ever it was, it from that water...and someone better figure out a way to enter the mines of Moria, not that she had any good feeling about it either.   
  
She heard Froddo trying for the pass word. "It's a riddle, what the Elven word for 'friend'?" Gnadalf replied 'Mellone" Then the gates creaked open.  
  
Then dozens of tenticles shot up from the water, grabbing, Merry or Pippin, Serenity couldn't tell. All 4 others started to fight it, when Froddo also got snatched up as well and was being moved towards the mouth. Serenity cried out is alarm and threw the spear she had in her hand at the head of the giant octopus like creature. It went into the gaping mouth and exploded. Froddo was thrown out against the mine walls. Gandalf cried out "Hurry into the mines..into the mines!" All followed not wanting to be a victim of the creature's death throwes. Serenity gasped trying to catch the breath, when she felt she stepped on something...Serenity out of curiosity commanded the Ginzuishou to form a bright torch. To her suprise her staff appeared instead, and the Ginzuishou sat on it, making it self a torch. Serenity looked around her, to her horror it was full of dead people! Like the ones she saw when Crystal Tokyo has been laid to ruin. Serenity felt her head spin, it didn't matter how many battles she have fought in her life...this was sickening. Legolas cried out after plucking out an arrow "Goblins! Stay close together, and to Gandalf!" Legolas turned to Serenity who seemed to be rather looking with horrified eyes at the sight around them. "Lady Serenity?" Legolas held out his hand, but got no response from her. Her eyes were distant again like if she was remembering. Legolas started getting worried and shook her shoulder gently enough to wake her up.  
  
Serenity was glad when Legolas shook her shoudler to wake her up. "Another memory?" Legolas asked her as she joined others and they started walking again. Serenity nodded "When Crystal Tokyo died...all these people..all these..innocent people died..They reminded me of my past...what something...something I can not turn back!" Serenity shook her head for some reason and then concentrated on walking. "This place is like giant tomb...I don't like the mines...they are so dark and dreary" Gimli didn't take that too kindly. "Ahh...you haven't got any idea of lives of dwarves then.You are sounding more like an elf" Serenity smiled at that, "My heart belongs to the sky, stars and the galaxies and of course the Moon, the days when I was a princess...before the silver alliance fell apart...Moon was a beautiful place to be, where magick lived within everything that existed on the Moon.Every plant, trees and creatures will glitter with Moon glow like magick about them, people were happy, untill Earth betrayed us. Not that we liked Earth that much either" "Only person who tried to save us was the prince of the Earth...whom I fell in with love so deeply." Gimli asked again "Then how come you still exist if it fell apart?" Serenity cringed slightly "Because before my mother died she used her remaining power to make me to get reborn to defeat the enemy one day...it took me and my court 1000years to be reborn and to defeat the enemy" Gimli then saw a small hall with a single spotlight of light falling of stone alter.Gimli cried out in dismay and ran towards when Gandalf tried to stop him."Gimli...!"  
  
What ever was written on that stone alter made Gimli cry out in grief. Serenity felt sorry for him.Then again her senses picked up a huge amount of dark power coming towards there way.Serenity fonally stepped closer to the alter and it read:  
  
Here lies Balin, son of Hrundin, Lord of Moria.  
  
"What the..." When Legolas spoke out "We shouldn't linger here..." Gandalf then bent over picking up a heavy book. Gandalf then slowly read out in a quiet tone.  
  
They have taken the bridge, and the second   
hall. The ground shakes. We have barred the   
gates, but cannot hold them for long. A shadow   
moves in the dark. Drums, drums in the deep. We   
cannot get out. We cannot get out. They are   
coming.  
  
The Pippin accidentally knocked a skeleton in to a nearby well. Gandalf scolded him for his clumsiness.When suddenly they all who were talking fell silent, They heard the skull keep going down, like down an endless hole. They all heard drums pounding, like inthe book, the last registered in the book wrote...'Drums, drums in the deep...'.  
  
Serenity was flooded then by huge flood of evil. Serenity cried out in alarm when Froddo took out the elven sword he carried around, it was glowing in blue. "Orcs!" Everyone fell into a fighting stance as Boromir went to peak at the door.Boromir quickly jerked back, nearly getting hit by arrows and shutted the door rushing towards others with his sword drawn. "They have a cave troll!" Aragorn yelled "Stay close to Gandalf!" All of them stay in close vicinity of Gandalf. Legolas and Aragorn started shooting arrows trying to kill many as they can through the holes in the gates before they totally broke through.Then they broke through and all flooded in, and immediatly cave troll swung at Gimli who was at top of the Stone tomb.Likely Gimli jumped off in time and only the tomb got smashed.Unfortunatly since it has only limited intelligence, killed several orcs in attempt to get the Dwarf.Legolas dodged the metal chain it was swinging, but unfortunatly for Serenity she had no time to dodge, as she fought several orcs at once."Lady Serenity! watch out!" Both Aragorn and Legolas cried out but too late it hit her on the side with an impact that would have made most cringe by looking at the scene.  
  
Serenity was in pain, but she had worst battles, before even at young age she had endured great pysical damages in order to win. But right now she wasn't in her soldier form. She was just serenity. Serenity was glad that chain had also wiped out a group of orcs. She wished to be her soldier self again, to be soldier and fight properly. That's when she transformed, in more then a thousnd years again as Sailor Cosmos. Serenity felt better with power concentrated in to her. She summoned something that was spectecular as Gandalf's fire work show."Blazing...million golden hearts!" All, including the orcs stopped fighting and stared for moment at the dense cloud of tiny golden light hearts swirling before realising that it would be death of them.The Serenity luanched it and in an eye blink All the orcs lay on the floor as the tiny little golden light hearts ripped through them. The whole floor was covered by dead orcs.It was river of blood, flowing from the dead orcs.  
  
Serenity finally stopped the command and dismissed the hearts. And looked at the mess around her. When Legolas came over, carefully picking his way aorund the dead bodies."Lady Serenity?" Serenity looked at him "Sailor Cosmos...Legolas..Sailor Cosmos not Serenity" Everyone still stared at her. One thing she was wearing a very short skirt, and her hair was snow white. Serenity then realised "You perverts!" Serenity yelled at them, and they got startled and turned around in respect so she can change back to her former self.  
  
Serenity still stared at the bodies. "Lady Serenity? I am not sure if you want to keep looking at the bloody mess" Serenity shook her head speaking "I have seen worth, when the entire Moon got mirdered, I saw them, the betrayers of the Silver Alliance...I felt the blood rain down on the beautiful silver city of the Moon" Serenity paused before continuing "I been fighting ever since I was 14 years old....it was only last 1300 years that we had relative peace...but then that didn't last long...Those dark lights....The shadow that eats light...they destroyed the ultimate Utopia...It took me and my court so long to purify all of them from greed and any feelings that might disrupt the harmony." Gandalf then spoke up "There probably more coming, hurry! the floors shake! they are coming to the bridge of Khazad-Dum!" They kept going till they realised they were being swrmped by enormous army of orcs. Gandalf told them, "stay close to me, they are afrid of lights!" Serenity pointed her staff towards the ceiling and a blinding white light , a living torch appeared above them, sending the waves of orcs scremaing and running for the darkness, which was nearly impossible to find under this sun like torch. Then they heard the walls shake and so as the floor, they saw a ginat figure move through the halls, a creature of fire. Gandalf told them to run, for it wasn't a easy foe to defat.They all ran and arrived at a long deep and narrow stairs carved into the stone walls. They all hastily followed. First to cross was legolas, then Gandalf, then Boromir with two of the Hobbits.Serenity nodded and extended her wings again and flew across with Froddo tucked neatly into her arms. Gimli held up his hand when Aragorn was about to toss him after tossing Sam. The delicate crumbling stone bridge wavered and Gimli jumped not nearly making it, but legoals grabbed his beard to stop him from falling into endless black chasm below. Serenity smiled inwardly as she herd Gimli say something about Legolas grabbing his beard. Aragorn took few steps back as the bridge started crumbling, Serenity shouted "Argorn, tilt your self towards us! we will grab you! hurry!" Legolas offered his hand towards him, Aragorn nodded and put his weight towards them and Legolas quickly grabbed him. Finally the creature, whom Gandalf informed them as 'Balrog', an ancient fire demon.  
  
Gandalf stepped out across the bridge to meet the Demon, some cried out his name, telling him to just leave the Demon and come with them. "You shall not cross!" Gandalf shouted firmly with his staff and and sword out. a small amount of fire wavered inf ron the Balrog. It started to step ont eh bridge when Gandalf shouted:  
  
I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of   
the flame of Anor! Dark fire shall not avail   
you, flame of Udun!  
  
Then he slammed the staff down, driving the Balrog away from the bridge but it started to attept it again.when Gandalf shouted again "Go back to the shadow! you shall not pass!" when the part of the bridge that Balrod stepped on crumbled sending the Balrog down the dark chasm.  
  
(AN: Gandalf holds one of the Rings of power, it was originally given to an Elven lord(do not ask me how he has it now)He has the Ring of fire.I believe he is quiet old, one of the original Wizards to reach middle earth. Oh yeah did anyone see the face of the third Elven lord? I know, Galadriel was one of Elves to be given the Ring, Elrond the other but who was the other one?)  
  
It seemed everything was fine, until a tip of fire whip that Balrog was holding grabbed his ankle and started to drag him down. Gandalf held on to the edge of the bridge, "Fly you fools!" Serenity heeded to none of his warning flew to him grabbing him with a rope of light she made as she flew."Please!" Serenity yelled as she tried to tear him away from the whip of flame. When suddenly the whip yanked down Serenity saw her rope of light break, sending Gandalf down the chasm with Balrog. "Gandalf!!!" Serenity screamed but stayed floating, knowing better then to follow him. "Lady Serenity! come on, there is nothing you can do! we must reach the outside!" Serenity finally teared herself away from the air above the chasm and followed the rest of the Fellowship to the outside world.  
  
It was outside that everyone showed their grief. Serenity stood away from everyoen else like Froddo.  
  
Serenity~  
  
'...Why!?!?! why did it break! was it 'fate again? why am I so bound to hands of fate! why! Why couldn't Ginzuishou save him!...WHY!?!?!' Serenity cried inwardly but, as being a queen, she have larned to control her emotions carefully. She looked sad outside but did not show the bitterness in that sadness outside. Serenity startled when a hand laid on her shoulder.It was Legolas, 'Are you thinking that you are responsible for Gandalf's death? Please do not think that....you tried your best...right?" Serenity nodded "But why? why did it break? if it wasn't Gandalf should be still alive!" Serenity realised that the tears were slipping from her eyes and spilling across her cheeks. Legolas looked at her with one of his angelic expression and took her hand and kissed it. Serenity stared at Legolas at the gesture. Legolas smiled and went to Hobbits to take care of them and get them ready to go to Lothlorien to seek shelter and safety.  
  
Legolas came up to Serenity as they walked towards Lothlorien woods. "Maybe you can seek the counsel of one of the greatst Elf there in the Lothlorien woods, she knows a great deal and she may help you...Lady of the Golden woods is one of the longst living Elf, she has seen and experienced a great deal." Serenity smiled at his gesture of wanting to help her confusement at present happenings. "Thank you" Legolas smiled and nodded,"Come Lady Serenity, we are reaching the woods"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ah ha! I finally finished the chapter ~_~ I was so busy for awhile.here you go! sorry again for being late!Please review?Should Serenity stay in Middle Earth at the end of the war?(aka end of third age)or go back to Earth?  
  
Dream wind, 


	4. Child of Light

~ Entagled Destiny ~  
  
  
chapter 4 : Child of Light  
  
  
AN: corny chapter title I know XD....but I prefer to think it of Serenity some way like that since Chaos said that to Eternal SM that all the Villains fought are brothers and sisters from one source, like them and you know Choas turns into Cosmos Guardian when balance is tipped to Light right?????  
  
And many thanks to those who helped me answer my question! THANK YOU ! *blows a kiss*  
  
Disclaimer: I know...XD....I do not own any of the characters etc...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the Woods of the Lothlorien~  
  
  
Gimli was saying something about a great sorceress living in the woods to the hobbits.Serenity really didn't care at the moment, for a blanket of shadowy comfort have blanketed them it felt safe. That's when she found her self and other members, each surrounded by a group of elves. Legolas spoke something in elvish as Serenity guessed explaining why they are there, especially a Dwarf. They proceded towards this fabled elven city. Serenity was tired, and wished she can sleep for long time. Serenity sighed, knowing she never totally got rid of her habbit of sleeping a lot more then others.  
  
  
Serenity~  
  
The entrance to the gate was magnificient, the city itself was beautiful and mystical. Like the Underground chamber of the Crystal palace. Serenity blinked as two of Regal looking Elves approached the group. She guessed the Lady was the Lady of Golden wood that Legolas was talking about. She was beautiful, like beautiful light that has taken shape and have appeared before their eyes.  
  
  
Serenity immediatly curtsied as Galadriel laid her eyes on her. Galadriel studied her for one minute then finally spoke, "Welcome to the Lothlorien, Child of Light, Legolas tells me that you are seeking my counsel" Serenity was in awe, despite being somewhat or was a queen before, she felt like a little child in front of this mysterious lady.  
  
Galadriel nodded and asked some of the Lothlorien elves to help them to settle for the night. It was night that Lady Galadriel as Aragorn told her name came to see her.  
  
"Please Child of Light, do not be afraid of me" Serenity barely nodded and came with her, she carried a silver jug, elegant in design. She led her further down the deep parts of the city until they reached a stone alter with a silver dish on top. Lady Galadriel poured the water on the dish and told her to come over to see her possible future. Serenity was afraid to see her future, it always ended in gruesome result.What will she expect to see in this future?  
  
Serenity finally had courage and peeked in the dish. The water rippled and finally cleared. Serenity saw her self looking down at a bleak landscape with Froddo and Sam but not with everyone else, then it changed to where she is crying in someone's arms then finally saw her under the woods, talking to Legolas and another elf about something that seems to be of something important and also another vision, the recreated Crystal Tokyo. Serenity gasped and and tears started to slip down her cheeks.  
  
"Does this mean that the choice I make will effect the future I will end up with?" Galadriel nodded " Finally you are given to choice the future you wish, but many hard trials will have to be overthrown to be achieve any of the dreams" Serenity understood, no happiness can ever be made without any struggle. "Go and sleep well Child of Light" Serenity smiled and quickly wiped away her tears."Why doo you keep calling me 'Child of Light'?" Galadriel smiled again "You will see in time, go, now you need every strength you have to get through this trial"  
  
Serenity wondered back to the place she has been assigned to. Not far away, she saw Legolas standing watching the moonlight. Serenity walked over to him, gently tugging his grey clothing. Legolas turned around "Ah, what did Lady Galadriel say? I hope it helped you in some way" Serenity smiled "Thank you for suggesting that, She showed me my path but I do not wish to speak of it" Legolas's blue eyes widened "Is it that bad?" Serenity nearly smiled at his sometimes angelical manners "No, not really but as I said I will not speak of it" Legolas sighed and nodded lifting his head to the moonlight. "Moonlight is so beautiful...like shy silver ray of light to shed light in the darkness" Serenity nodded and looked at the moon too. But what she heard next was something she will never forget. Legolas looked at her once then smiled, and started to sing in one of the most beautiful voice she ever heard.  
  
(AN: :P yes I know he only sings in the book)  
  
A long ago, in distant memory,  
I searched, and kept searching for  
that one light,hoping I will catch   
even just a glimpse,  
  
Oh, how much I longed for,  
can there be such a light I am looking for?  
My salvation and my light.  
  
I still search for that one light,  
To live in the bliss the light will bring,  
I will search forever,  
flying through endless time,  
grasping even a piece of the light  
left behind  
I keep searching for,  
One day I will find it..  
One day...  
  
  
Serenity looked at him not sure of his emaning behind it. Legolas stopped singing and lifted his head towards the moon higher, simply absorbing the light. Serenity blushed as she thought he looked like an angel, heartbreakingly beautiful. All elves were, in fact but maybe his kindness and his such experienced yet childish in some way personality affected her.   
  
"So did you like that song Lady Serenity?" Serenity startled out of her train of thoughts and nodded "It was beautiful" Legolas grinned at the compliment.  
  
Serenity scowled her face "Don't get too heady with it though" Serenity quickly grasped a ray of moonlight and shaped a wreath of flower made of light and put it over his head. Legolas looked puzzled at the wreath of the flowers."Something I had present to someone who has achieved or have done soemthing that is good or made someone happy" Serenity paused.  
  
Legolas took this chance and offered her a flower from the wreath."For you Lady Serenity" Serenity blushed slightly deeper in shade and accepted it. "You are so much beautiful then this wonderous flower of light, Lady Serenity" Serenity immediatly started to protest when Legolas put his finger to her lips to silence her protests. "You may deny such, but something so wonderful should be cherished and remembered and loved. I bid good night to you Lady Serenity, we have a very long journey ahead of us tomorrow. Please rest well tonight" Legolas nodded his head and went to his place, as Serenity also turned confused, back to her place.  
  
Serenity~  
  
Serenity fell asleep not too soon after she left Legolas. She dreamt, of her fighting in the Mordor with Froddo and Sam beside her. She has chosen to go with Sam and Froddo to insure their success of destroying the menace that threatens the Middle Earth.  
  
(Dreaming)  
She was tired but for her, when stake of thousands of lives mattered, nothing could stop her. Finally, they arrived at the Mount Doom and she faced the biggest challenge of all to face Sauron. But Froddo ran and dropped the ring into the bubbling larva below, it fell and fell...and fell. Suddenly the formless shape, a thing of fire screamed in rage, like if the Mount Doom was going with Sauron, and it was! Serenity once again stretched her wings and grabbed both Sam and Froddo and flew with all her strength.  
  
*scene shift*  
  
Serenity cried hard, hands tried to grab her away from someone.She was crying, with each of her tears becoming a shiny point of light that floated around her.She wanted to go with whom ever it was.She wanted to be with Him.  
  
(End of Dreaming)  
  
  
Serenity woke with a gasp. Who was it? It ...could it be that her past memory of her days on the Moon just replaying in her dream again?Serenity decided not to worry about it for now and go and get some more rest. Soon the Moon will start hiding it's shy silver face.  
  
  
Next morning~  
  
Serenity woke up as she smelt a sniff of delicious food, Serenity grumbled and finally got up and saw, the hobbits handling out the food that was left at their place. Froddo came over carrying her food over to her.   
  
"Thank you, Froddo" Serenity smiled making Froddo blush. Froddo turned around to go, when Serenity said something that startled him. "Remember that I am coming with you wherever, I know how important this quest is" Froddo turned his head then looked at her puzzled. "I will explain it later" Froddo asked no more and went back to others.A smiled bloomed on Serenity's lips, giving a slight hint of mysteriousness.  
  
  
At shore of silverlobe~  
  
Galadriel gave each a gift to help on their quest. Galadriel smiled at Serenity and presented her with a small polished wooden box decorated with silver."Do not open it, Child of Light, but when time comes you will open it. Use it wisely" Galadriel gave a kiss on her forehead."May all stars look after you, all of you" They nodded and Serenity took the boat with Aragorn and Boromir. Serenity waved untill she lost sight of the Lothlorien elves.  
  
Serenity sat there silently, watching the trees go past. Aragorn finally decided to say something, for it was awfully quiet. "Lady Serenity, may I ask a question?" Serenity turned her head nodding. Aragorn continued, " You are a human, no?" Serenity laughed at that. "Well you could say it that way, but it's more like an immortal born in human's body" Aragorn smiled "Does that bother you, or it doesn't make any difference at all?" Serenity smiled back,"No, it doesn't but I keep dying and keep coming back...to live a similar fate to the one before and before..."  
  
Aragorn looked at her puzzled as Serenity trailed off. "What worried you , Lady Serenity? are you afraid of fate and destiny?" Serenity nodded her head. "I been so, ever since I realised my fate, I knew...that I am destined to live forever, living same fate and destiny everytime I die and be reborn, destined forever to fight what ever comes my way" Serenity fiddled with her wedding ring on her left hand for comfort. Aragorn eyed the ring, "That ring is...?" Serenity startled then replied "It's my wedding ring...It's just a memorial for my wedding, nothing like the rings of power" Aragorn nodded when they finally reached a narrow canel between two lands, each side complete with towering ancient statues of Human kings.  
  
  
Finally they reached the shore and started to settle down for the night. Serenity went to look for fire woods, whilst Boromir also went to do the same and Froddo decied to take a walk. Others prepared the site for camping. Serenity heard Boromir talk to Forddo about the quest, the ring etc. When from corner of her eyes, she saw Froddo looking uneasy with what ever they were talking about. Serenity started to walk over, when Froddo started to run from Boromir! Serenity then ran towards them and did a straight tackle at Boromir in effort to stop him. Boromir was suprised on his face, like if he was waking up from something. Serenity and Boromir finally stopped fighting and trying to detangle them selves from each other when they realised Legolas have come running at the noise.   
  
"Boromir! whats this!" Legolas yelled across the small clearing. Immediatly Boromir finally detangled himself from her and lifted him self of her body. "Lady Serenity! are you alright? did Boromir do anything unhonorable?" Legolas asked worried as she, tried to get up but sat down from tiredness."No...I tried to stop him...from..being more influenced by that ring..his heart needs stronger will power...it's weak.." Legolas nodded as Boromir shook off all the dust and leaves from himself. Legolas jumped up and stood in front of Serenity when he walked over to her.  
  
"I won't let you go near her yet" Legolas said defensively."Legolas, I need to properly apologise, you can stand next to her if you are so worried" Boromir said back tiredly."Fine,is it okay with you Lady Serenity?" Serenity nodded. Legolas finally stood aside as Boromir knelt, since Serenity was still sitting down on the floor of the forest.  
  
"Please accept my humble apology, Lady Serenity" He took her hand gave it a light kiss. Serenity blushed a little "All is forgiven, but pelase, you need to have a stronger will power" Boromir nodded and smiled, getting up, he finally added "I will try, but as Human can be easily tempted...it's hard sometimes" Serenity smiled "I can help you with that, surely" "Thank you Lady Serenity".  
Boromir picked upt he woods and walked back to the camp. When Legoals and Serenity came back, others already have finished setting up. "Ahh...hang on, where is Froddo?" Serenity asked, that's when they realised Froddo was missing. Noone asked, but all grabbed their weapons and started to look for him inthe forest.  
  
Serenity gasped "Evil! it's coming, they are so close! stay together!" Serenity yelled, no use being quiet now, as they heard murmur of noise coming closer and closer. All tensed when Legolas took his first shot and they were swarmped with Orcs. Serenity desperatly used her own power, searching Froddo and other halflings."Froddo!" Serenity yelled, trying to attract attention from the orcs that were chasing Froddo. Some turned but they kept going after Froddo. Serenity was rather angry at her self for not able to do better. Serenity transformed in to Sailor Cosmos, enabling herself to fight with maximum efficiency.  
  
Serenity immediatly launched her 'Blazing million golden hearts' attack, clearing the area of the orcs, but more were coming their way. Serenity immediatly grabbed Froddo and other halflings and hid them under a bush entagled with huge ancient roots. "Stay ehre, no matter what happens, do not jump out! Froddo you have to live to destroy that ring! only can then Gandalf's death will be revenged, so will for another of us!" Then Serenity jumped in to the battle again.   
  
By the time Serenity ran to where Boromir was, he was already shot through with two arrows."Boromir!" Serenity yelled launching numerous light bubbles, trapping each orc it touched in a case of pureness. Boromir fell fromthe wounds, but his face seemed peaceful.Serenity finally destroyed, including the leader, who shot Boromir with arrows trapped inside the light bubble."Boromir!Boromir!" Serenity yelled, crying as she ran towards him. Serenity fell to her knees, fumbling for her crystal. "Please hold on, I will heal your wounds! surely, surely Ginzuishou won't fail me this time!" Serenity couldn't fail Boromir as she had Gandalf.  
  
Serenity stopped in her actions when a hand held her stopping her from using the crystal.Boromir with some effort shook his head. "No, I have done something wrong and I have paid for it, pelase, let me die peacefully, is Aragorn coming?" Serenity nodded as she heard rustle of footsteps.Boromir lifted her hand and kissed it. "Thank you for being here with me, I won't at least die lonely..." Aragorn finally was at their side.Srenity got up and let Aragorn send Boromir off to eternal sleep. Serenity kept crying, letting a torrent of tears keep streaming down.  
  
Serenity looked up, from her hands, realising that Froddo and Sam were creeping away fro the group. Serenity followed them.  
  
"Froddo and Sam, I did say I will be going where ever you guys will be going" Froddo and Sam startled out of their activity of getting away at the shore. Both sighed, knowing no use to argue with Serenity. Serenity smiled and wadded over to the boat."Come on, before others come back" All nodded and picked up an oar each started to paddle. Serenity looked back at the still empty shoreline of the Great River. For some reason she sighed but firmly stayed by her decision.  
  
  
Back on the shore,  
  
Legolas stood there, realising Lady Serenity has gone with Froddo and Sam to make sure they succeded.She was strong hearted, she wasn't afraid to die for a cause worthy. Aragorn silently made them realise, Froddo, Sam and Lady Serenity wanted to venture out alone to Mordor. Legolas didn't cry but realised, he had miss the halflings and Lady Serenity's warmth.They were cotinuing on their road to to gather a force to march against the Saruman's dark army, times were short...they needded to Unite man and Elves again.Legolas sighed and followed the other 5, hoping that other three will be safe, the fate of Middle earth resteed in their hands, surely...their devotion to this quest will be rewarded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:D.....Sorry for late chapter! but I need to reread the book so the next chapter might be a little later, I haven't read it for eons!  
  
So please review! yes, aren't I cruel? I seprated them ^^..don't worry they will meet again.  
  
Dream wind 


	5. Truths, Legends and Secret Children

~ Entagled Destiny~  
  
Chapter 5: Truth, Legends and Secret Children  
  
AN: Ah ha! you are about to get some insight into the origins, and truths and the reason why Galadrial called Serenity as 'Child of light'! and a detour to Mirkwood for the Froddo,Sam and Serenity and Others to Edoras to meet Eomar, Eoywan and Theodore etc.  
  
That's why it's called Truths, Legends and Secret Children, because Eomar remarked in the two towers about hearing about Galadrial, the haflings,seeing a dwarf and an elf, must be legends 'sringing' out of nowhere but the grassy plain(of course he is talking about Rohan)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity, Froddo and Sam was slightly lost, without Aragorn to guide them to Mordor they would have calculate that getting to mordor may take longer.They have long taken on foot, considering the danger they might be struck with whilst helpless in the boat.Sam and Froddo were tired, so they decided to at least get to a safe place inthe forest before resting for the rest of the day. Forest somehow gave them some comfort.They could feel the magick that surrounded them as they picked up fallen branches and twigs for fire.  
  
  
"Lady Serenity, are you hungry? I got some nice strips of bacon, eggs and some roasted root vegetables" Sam asked whilst he cooked the eggs over the fire they have prepared. "Thank you Sam, it would very nice" Serenity smiled as she cleared the ground of small pebbles and rocks that might poke their backs later. Sam nodded and put a plate in front of her, which she and Froddo and also Sam devoured hungrily. After washing the metal plates with a bit of water and clean leaves, They sat around the fire, each in their own thoughts untill Serenity gasped and quickly turned her head both ways trying to look for something.   
  
"Lady Serenity! is something wrong?" Froddo asked getting up, checking his Sting, making sure they were not about to get sieged by orcs.  
  
"No, I can't see, but I can feel of numerous energy that's coming towrds here, I am just like Men in physical senses but my mental self is alert to the energy they radiate from them selves...this one isn't bad but..what can it be? by the way, which forest are we in? I hope this isn't going to begin like in the Lothrorien Forest"  
  
Froddo also had his sword out just incase, so did Sam, they could just leave Lady Serenity to fight alone on their behalf.Froddo immediatly pointed his short Elven sword in the direction north east of himself when,  
  
"What is a woman of Man, and halflings doing here, at this time?" Froddo put his sword down as several elves with bows and arrows, wearing matching dark green and moss green clothing as Legolas came out of the dark and intot he light of the fire. Serenity out her defence down too.Sam looked at Serenity, "Well you have got your answer, Lady Serenity...we in a forest of another group of elves"Serenity blinked at the elves, and mumbled about something about wnting to learn elvish then out out her hand in gesture of goodwill between them.  
  
"We are travellers on a quest, but I believe we are lost for now...my apologies if we have intruded in your forest, we do not mean harm but just needed the protection of the forest from the orcs" The one who seems to be the leader raised his eye brow. "from orcs? well this is Mirkwood Forest, may I ask your names? and why do you all wear a cloak from the Lothlorien Forest?"  
  
It was Froddo who spoke up, before Serenity could. "My name is Froddo Baggins, and this Lady to my left is Lady Serenity and to my right is my faithful friend Samwise Gangee, the Lady of theGolden wood gave us these gifts toprotect us fromteh enemies eyes." All elves observed eachof them before the 'leader' spoke up.  
  
"Welcome to Mirkwood forest, I am Menel-Galad(Menel(elvish)=Heaven, region of stars, it suppose to to have that little symbol over the top but can't do it in txt format) of Mirkwood, My lord will want to see you, all of you" He nodded and Elves held up a shimmering globe made of glass , which gave them light to walk in the dark.  
  
(an:arghh don't ask me..I forgotten alot of the map so I can't think of the capital of Mirkwood forests)  
  
  
Serenity finally came to fair gate made of ages old wood and leaves of gold decorated the intricate patterns. They were led through several places like to of Rivendell but slightly different. They finally came to a large door and the Menel-Galad pushed open, announcing a arrival of guests. A man with unburnished golden hair and ultramarine blue eyes looked up from a large desk infront of him."Guests? Menel-Galad? I do not remember something about having guests coming over?who's this? the halflings and of the woman from...Man?"  
  
For some reason to Serenity he reminded her of Legolas.Their facial expression was largely similar.But then it seems that almost any Elves could look like that.Serenity smiled when the man who has been sitting at the large desk got up and came around to them.   
  
"Ahh, none it matter, guests that does not mean harm is welcome to my forest. My name is Thranduil, Lord of Mirkwood Forest and your name is fair lady?" Serenity slightly blushed and nodded "My name is Lady Serenity..." Thranduil kindly smiled "why do you trail off, lady Serenity? is something wrong?" Serenity shook her head helplessly then finally answered "well actually I am not from Middle Earth..I don't know how I ended up here...last time..or last thing I saw of my home was, death and darkness...my faithful friend sent me here, to keep me alive before she met her own death. It was that I awe to Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen that I am alive and well in Middle Earth" Thranduil's eyes seems to lit a little at mention of Lord Elrond.  
  
"Ah..so you have travelled far, if you were in Rivendell as the Common speech names the fair place, have you met my son? he went there to attend the Council of Elrond not long ago" Serenity puzzled "I believe I have seen many elves there, Gandalf the Grey told me that a lot of them travelled far from all over the north and east to attend the council..but name of your son , may help me" Thranduil smiled again, "He's name Legolas...He went there on my behalf"  
  
All three of the traveller yelled out in suprise at the same time, "Legolas?" Thranduil blinked at all of them, "Is something wrong? Did Legolas do something, or did something happen to him?" Thranduil slightly looked worried. Serenity hastily assured him. "No. No! Lord Thranduil! nothing is wrong, he is very brave and noble Elf, you should be proud of him, he has also gone on a quest" Serenity's heart nearly jumped out of her chest. "We were just suprised, Legolas spoke of his home quiet a lot, especially when we travelled inthe mines of Moria.." Serenity trailed off at this sentence too, making others in the room look puzzled.  
  
"My son hates, dark places, espcially in hall of a Dwarf, great or no, he still hates dark places and Dwarves, what came of things that changed his mind about what he believed?" Serenity smiled a little "He had no choice, I myself didn't like it either, it was dreary...but what we found inside, made me even feel more dreary" Thranduil looked at the halfling for a second, then looked back at Serenity. "Your Quest is?" Froddo became slightly nervous at that, so did other two.  
  
"To destroy the The One ring, Lord Thranduil" Froddo answered. "The One Ring? but..that was lost...from long ago...can it be that? now that...Sauron have risen again?" Thranduil looked at all three of them. "So are you saying that a group of people are travelling to help destroy the dreaded One ring?" Serenity gulped and answered "Yes, unfortunatly, Gandalf fell into the depths of the Moria Mines, after figting the Balrog, and Boromir from Gondor also died fighting the orcs...well I presume they were a kind of orcs....We were named the fellowship of the ring, after Froddo decided that he had carry the ring to Mordor to destroy it...But Gandalf said soemthing of traitor, someone named Saruman was making a dark army to conquer the Middle Earth" Thranduil looked at themsilently this time.  
  
"You brings tidings of dark news, my friends...Saruman was greatst of all Istaris, the five immortal wizards of Middle Earth, he use to a good man, but..now he has betrayed us in most dire of times. Gandalf fell, into depths of Moria Mines, you say? please do tell me what oyu have found there" Serenity was slightly uneasy." Well, we were hoping to have some rest when we entered it, for as oen of our companion, Gimli the Dwarf, boasted about the mines of his cousin" at this Thranduil raised his eye brows.Serenity noticed this but continued on "When Froddo finally solved the riddle, and we rushed in to get away from the lake guardian we found totall darkness, nothing was there except dead bodies every where, mostly of the dwarves who fell from great battle, it was the goblins and orcs who have conquered them...When we came to a room, one of the companions knocked a skeleton down a empty well. We all thoght it was just nothing, but rattling noises, but when it stopped falling down, we heard a cry of war drums. We were instantly prepared, for a dwarf wrote before he died in a book, registered an entry...which only it seems Gandlf could read..told us of the Drums that pounded ,which meant obviously it was a battle or near the end of a battle when this dwarf died that passage had us prepare for an onslought by Orcs or Goblins or Both" Serenity paused as Thranduil motioned them to sit down, for it was already early morning.  
  
Serenity sighed "Then we were swarmped by a flood of orcs, which we fought off, and started to run towards the bridge of Khazad-Dum, the last bridge we could cross...when we were surrounded by thousands of goblins, when the Barlog appeared, sending the goblins away, but Gandalf told us to run, when we all crossed Gandalf held off the Balrog from crossing the bridge,but as Balrog went down, it grabbed Gandalf too on its fall with it's blazing fire whip..I tried to hold onto him but I lost it..."Froddo tugged at Serenity's cloak. "Please Lady Serenity it's not your fault, you have tried your best...fate has chosen so..." Serenity looked at Froddo oddly for a minute.Then smiled.."you a right, Froddo, I Guess we all travel in a big boat with Fate, these days" Thranduil smiled "You sound like an elf but yet you only of Men" Serenity smiled braodly at this, "I am nearly 3,000 years old Lord Thranduil, I am sure I have seen a lot of things in those times"  
  
"An immortal Man?" Thranduil questioned. Serenity was confused "Well, I use to be a queen in my world..well untill something happened. Lady Galadrial called me 'Child of Light' if that means anything to you" Thranduil's face expression then became very interesting, he was staring at her, like if she was something fascinating. Serenity carefully asked, "I believe it has some meaning to you, Lord Thranduil?"  
  
All elves cried out "It is true! the Prophecy of light is true! It was only a mere legend in memories of even the Elder elves!" Serenity looked confused. "Elder Elves?" Froddo was glad he knew a little of Elve's history thanks to Bilbo. "The Elves who were born before the first age, Lady Galadrial is one of the Elder Elves..she is older then Men"  
  
(an: yes also Lord Cirden is nearly 10, 000 years old, one of the Elder elves, Elrond comes close with being born at first age, and yep! Arwen was born at least in the early third..considering Celebrian passed over the west in third age around third age 1242 and Arwen was born in third age 241, and good ness lady Galadriel was born even before 'children of Sun' came into existance (aka Men) and oh Lord Cirdan is the man with white silvery hair in the backgorund where you see the three of the wisest fo the elves recieving the three rings of power)  
  
Serenity still looked confused, "This so called 'Prophecy of light' is?" Froddo shook his head,"I don't know about that Lady Serenity"  
  
Thranduil turned away from talking to Menel-Galad in elvish, "Come and you need rest, then I will tell you of the prophecy I just said about and the legend that goes with it" Serenity smiled gratefully and followed other elves to elegantly furnished room.  
  
  
Meanwhile in Thranduil's Study~  
  
"So, finally, they have come back to Middle Earth, but that also means that darkst hour of Middle Earth have come if she has come" Hen-Galad nodded. "She is wise, but so much sadness is in those eyes one wonders, what she knows?" Thranduil quietly said. Then continued on, "I wonder if my son have taken any interest in her...for it's time my son married" Menel-Galad grinned "Maybe, my Lord but surely she may want to return to where have decided to call her home"Thranduil nodded then softly recited:  
  
"When the darkst shadows covers Middle Earth,  
They will come back, from a journey sat out long ago,  
Born before the Children of Stars,  
Higher then the mighty Maia,  
They will return to save Middle Earth  
from the darkst shadow that will ever come,  
from the land of shadows, Mordor"  
  
  
Thranduil sighed, "I wish to help but also do not wish to threaten my own people, how can or what can I do? I wish I could hear the counsel of Gandalf" Thranduil busily walked around arranging things. Elves were going to help, if Men ae going up agaisnt the dark army of Sauron, so shall they. For they were Childen of Stars, their knowledge was reveried by many of Men.Thranduil quietly said before Hen-Galad went out "May this Prophecy save us, all of us" Menel-Galad nodded in response and went out.  
  
  
hours later, in late afternoon~  
  
Serenity have woken up and taken a bath. It was wonderful to relax even just for one evening, but she was most curious about the Prophecy. What did Thranduil mean?She was about to find oas she entered a open dining room where, Lord Thranduil and Froddo and Sam sat also, plus few more elves.  
  
"Welcome Lady Serenity, I hope you have rested much, Froddo and Sam tells me of your bravery in fights and of your wisdom" Serenity looked at the halflings then answered "Thank you Lord Thranduil...now perhaps you would tell me of the Prophecy" Serenity gestured with her head.  
  
Thranduil smiled, which somehow reminded Serenity always of Legolas's own angelical expression. "Well to start I will quote the Prophecy we found less then 2 weeks ago" In clear but beautiful voice Thranduil softly quoted;  
  
"When the darkst shadows covers Middle Earth,  
They will come back, from a journey sat out long ago,  
Born before the Children of Stars,  
Higher then the mighty Maia,  
They will return to save Middle Earth  
from the darkst shadow that will ever come,  
from the land of shadows, Mordor"  
  
  
Serenity listened carefully, but was confused. "What does those the prophecy mean by 'They' Lord Thranduil?" Serenity asked. Thranduil smiled "I was about to explain that, long ago, before Children of Stars were born, which are Elves, there was a female Child born from Illuvatar, the creator Illuvatar gave this child power of light, to save people and those in need, Illuvatar gave this child power that was far beyond Maia, the servents of Illuvatar, which is represented in forms of immortal wizards on Middle Earth.Well they are sub type, for Maia do not have solid body, but as immortal wizards, their power is reduced greatly. Well this child also was gifted with an ultimate gift against darkness, we elves never knew the name, was told that it gave of silver light, so we called it that, just 'Silver Light' Elves say that the second child of Light went on a long journey, to save another world.They were called 'Secret Children' of Illuvatar, or 'Children of Light' or individually like your self 'Child of Light' I believe now you can guess why you are here, and the burden that is placed on your shoulders"  
  
  
Serenity took out her left hand and held infront of her, much to elve's curiosity, then a pin point of light appeared, making elves gasp but still watch then a eye blink of bright light engulfed her left hand, when it faded a small clear silvery crystal floated in it's place. "This is the gift I believe Illuvatar have bestowed on my line" All leaned in to look at the small crystal."Well who ever knew..we had see osmething this ancient...ancient then the Elves" Thranduil remarked. Rest of the Dinner went fine afterwards.  
  
Serenity restlessly walked the halls of the Residence after dinner. "Lady Serenity may I talk to you privatly?" a voice came from behind her.Serenity found Lord Thranduil standing there in the dim light of the candles.  
  
"I wanted to talk about my son, I am proud of him for he will risk his life to drive away the evil that threatens all Middle Earth" Serenity nodded "and, Noble and ever suppotive of the fellowship before it broke up at the great River's shore" Thranduil smiled "I been looking for someone to help him feel fulfilled and less lonely when by himself" Serenity raised her eye brow, "What are you implying Lord Thranduil?" Thranduil grinned "For somewhat I find that you will be a good queen to my people and to Legolas, he has lived quiet long, and so have you. I could see the purity and the wisdom that is covered under the mask of sweet tranquility and sadness at the same time"Serenity blushed red, at this "Are..are you saying that I should marry Legolas...?" Serenity stumbled a bit from shock. "Yes, but if you choose to return to your home, I can not stop you" Serenity was red as tomato from the short conversation. Thranduil gestured towards the moon and the stars in the sky. "The stars are very old, but you line is older then the stars, I bid you goodnight Lady Serenity soon you will be prepared and have some rest before going on your quest tomorrow again and please think about what I have said..." Then he was gone, with soft rustle of footsteps. Serenity was still red, from the offer from Thranduil.  
  
Serenity~  
  
I Like Legolas well enough but marry him~? could there be futures which the silver bowl didn't show? the new paradise she wanted to build in place of Ruined Crystal Tokyo in the future? or just stay at the original place of her line, Middle Earth? Serenity was tired from shock of her line's origin and everything.She hoped though that she will able to save this world at least.  
  
  
Far away on a grassy plain~  
  
  
Legolas~  
  
Legolas was swift on foot, but went slower since others could not keep going at his pace. He wondered how are other halfings and Lady Serenity. They were ontheir way to Edoras, the place where Theodore, Lord of Mark is resident of. They needed help to bring down the Isengard.. Legolas sighed and wished others were here. Looking up at the clear blue sky reminded him of Lady Serenity's sweet tranquil but sad eyes.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*yawn* tired so much these days..." I have roughly read msot of the Two Towers, just not the last chapter that is :D ahh sorry not so long chapter though XD...  
Dream wind. 


	6. Many Meetings

~ Entangled Destiny~  
  
chapter 6: Many Meetings.  
  
AN: I am so sorry I got the info wrong about ages and dates in last chapter ~~ Elrond marriend Celerian early third age, then Arwen was born in third age year 241, and Celebrian departed the over to the west some where in third age 2452?? something similar like that ^^ gomen nasai but that still makes Arwen few thouand years old ^^;;  
  
and yes there is more of Legolas in this! :D....And I believe there was no description of Thranduil so I presuming he looks something similar to of Legolas ~_~;;  
  
note: most elvish form I use are of Sindarin one :D...like Menel is Sindarin of meaning heaven,region of stars oh dear, yes I am hoping to learn Quenya, the language of 'Light Elves'* Sindarin is desendent of Quenya.  
  
* Read at the bottom for explanations~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If one could look down from a bird's eye view, you could see five figure swiftly moving, not fast but quiet fast rate in the grassy fields of Rohan. One was graceful but others were ordnairy.  
  
"Aragorn, are you sure this is the way to Edoras?" Gimli asked as walked behind him with his double headed axe slung carelessly to his shoulder."Yes, I been there before" "Oh..well at least we know that you know where we are heading, do you think Theorden(an:yes that's the name corrected) will listen to our story and needs of gathering an army to fight mordor?"  
  
Aragorn looked at him silently with his very expressive but cold eyes."I can not tell, but all I can say he is of good heart" Gimli asked no more and they stopped when Legolas sighted a group of men riding some horses. Of course to the rest they were just distant shapes.  
  
"Well, I hope they don't mistake us as some enemy, if they are riding on horses, perhaps they are patrolling this area" All agreed and stopepd short, waiting to confront he group, covered by Lady Galadriel's cloak.Soon after sometime they came into their sight near enough to see that they were from Rohan.  
  
"Hold!" a voice, young and determined voice shouted at them. "Who are you walking around the plains of Rohan like in this manner?" Aragorn came forward a bit and looked up at young man finely armoured on a fine Rohan breed of horse.  
  
"That question should be more pur into polite way if you knew" Aragorn said in loud but quiet tone at the same time.  
  
"How do we know that you aren't spies from mordor? these days of darkness, and I didn't see you and your group untill few   
moments ago, what can but some magick do such trickery?" the young man presumed the leader answered back. Legolas as usual came forward, to defend of Aragorn and their group.  
  
"Sir, I don't know who you maybe, but I do not think any stranger, especially of men should talk to Aragorn the heir of Isildur in such manner, for we all, led by him on a important quest, to save middle earth from the darkness that comes" Then the young turned his attention to Legolas, his face became puzzled.  
  
"You are Elf !, not that why I can guess an elf be doing on these plains, but it's been very long since our people of Rohan seen an Elf in these parts, And you say that this man in front of me the heir of Isildur? how do I know that it's the truth?" Legoals raised his fine shaped eye brows at this.  
  
"Elves never lie" he just answered simply.   
  
Aragorn wasn't so pleased at the young man's attitude, but kept his calm. "I will prove it to you, in short time, we are wearing cloaks woven by the Lady of the Golden wood, which helps us to hide from the eyes of the enemy" and in one fluid motion, Aragorn took out his Andruile(is that the right spelling?after Narsil was reforged by the Elven craftsmans?), the sword blazed with light. All cried out in one name the entire group knew , only from legends.  
  
"Narsil! Elendil's sword! it lives!" They stared at the legendary sword that ended previous era of darkness.   
  
"Indeed you are no spies! you prove to be the heir of Isildur! come, My name is Eomar,son of Eomund I am on my way to Edoras after hunting a pack of orcs not long way off from here" Aragorn put his sword back and nodded "We to indeed wanting to see Theorden about the darkness that marches from mordor and other matters" Eomar smiled at them, motioning for the spare horses of their fallen comrades to be brought forward for them. Legolas smiled as he immediatly tamed the most wild of their horses who would not let others ride him, then his previous owner master.  
  
Eomar started to talk as he they went forard again to Edoras."It's a wonder, Lord Aragorn, to hear about the legendary lady of the Golden wood lives, to see and elf with my own eyes, and even halfings! and dwarf too. It's like if the legends were springing out from the grassy plains of Rohan" Aragorn smiled uneasily, "You have yet to see, Eomar, but our main concern is the darkness that is shadowing the mordor ever darker thene before". With that Eomar listened also to fascinating tales of their travel so far.  
  
"So this Lady was just found in the forest nearby Rivendell? oh I wish I could see these fair Elven cities you so speak of!" Legolas smiled inwardly, and his thought drifted to the sky, so blue and calm that it reminded him pair of certain blue eyes.   
  
Legolas~  
  
Sounds like the riders of Rohan and others are going to be treated with my singing tonight. Legolas silently thought as he rode a beautiful reddish horse of Rohan.He wondered, if he would ever see her again. He realised...he was thinking of her more then he should.   
  
But something that bugged him was, what was the future she saw?what was in that little wooden box that Lady Galadriel gave her at partings from Lorien forest? He silently looked around him, Gimli was busy entertaining the halfings with his tales, and Aragorn was busy talking with Eomar about things he has seen and things he have done. Legolas was alone, Legolas's blue eyes looked alertly as they kept going on. Legolas suddenly stopped riding "Aragorn! there is soemthing coming, I can see it, a group of orcs?"  
  
The entire gorup came to a helt, preparing for a battle. Legolas took his bow and arrows and prepared, waiting. Sure enough, it was orcs, but the group was large but certainly frightened and was running for their lives. The group frawned at this unusual occurance, for one thing no one ever seen orcs spooked and running. They found out soon why, and no one ever forgot the experience.  
  
  
It was a ghostly of appearance, 4 women dressed in white, dressed in armours of silver and some white shimmering material with wings were chasing them. Light radiated ghostly from them, even as they swept past, the light radiating from them healed the wounds of riders of Rohan and soothed the minds. Soon they realised orcs and the ghostly women were gone over the small hill.  
  
"What was that?" Eomar finally asked "It drove the orcs frightened to make them run for their lives" Noone spoke, not even Legolas. "Legolas do you have any idea of this apeparance? any thing in your thousands of years of memory that links you this occurance?" Legolas shook his head, slightly frowning then answered.  
  
"Only thing that occured to me was that the looks of woman and their wings reminded me of Lady Serenity, just like her wings and all" All in the group raised their eye brows, for different reasons.  
  
Late at night~  
  
  
Legolas stood a little away from the main center of the camp, looking up at the full moon.He lifted his voice and started singing a song,  
  
A long ago, in distant memory,  
I searched, and kept searching for  
that one light,hoping I will catch   
even just a glimpse,  
  
Oh, how much I longed for,  
can there be such a light I am looking for?  
My salvation and my light.  
  
I still search for that one light,  
To live in the bliss the light will bring,  
I will search forever,  
flying through endless time,  
grasping even a piece of the light  
left behind  
I keep searching for,  
One day I will find it..  
One day...  
  
"Ah, I must be dreaming, for I have heard of tales of Elve's singing abilities but I never thought I will hear them" Legolas turned around at voice of Eomar.  
  
"I sing for I feel that I am searching for my light, for my own salvation" Legoals quietly replied and looked back at the moon again."Why then you are not betrothed at least?" Legolas shook his head "Ever since I learnt that song, I believed that one day that I will find it" Eomar smiled "Elves never give an easy answer, as Lord Aragorn says so" Legolas looked at Eomar meaningfully, then answered "'tis it is true that Elves isn't always decisive about something" Eomar quietly studied him for sometime then answered something he did not expect from men.  
  
"You are thinking of something or someone in particular" Legolas raised merely his eye brow hiding his suprise "Yes I do, but I will not give the answer of the thought that posses my heart" Eomar smiled "Well then Elf Legolas, I must bid you good night"  
  
  
far away from Plains of Rohan next morning~  
  
"Lady Serenity and Frodo and also Sam, these are my gifts I can give to you to help your quest, please come forward, Lady Serenity" Serenity stepped two steps forward towards Thranduil.  
  
Gently a ring was placed into her palm. Which startled her and the halfings. Thranduil smiled "This is ring wrought of silver and precious Mithril, mined from mines of Moria long ago, if you ever see my son again he should know and please do not give up for they depend on you and Frodo to save this place and infact middle earth and rest of the world" Serenity nodded "Thankyou Lord Thranduil,"  
  
Thranduil smiled and asked Frodo to come forward who have recieved a small oblong shaped mirror."Use this wisely for all three of you, Frodo the Ring bearer, our fate rest in your hand as does Lady Serenity, for this I give to ease the dark road you all face, This mirror is magically enhanced by the many lights of different stars that I have trapped, this is somewhat similar to of the gift great Lady Galadriel have given to you, but this will become large and become a shield of light, no dark force may come any where near you when you use this shield."   
  
Then he gave Sam a bigger bag that was light as a feather. "Samwise Gangee for you to protect Frodo onthis perilous journey, I give you a bag full of useful equipments.That may become great aid to all three of you when called for, please protect the Ringbearer and Lady Serenity as others will do so for you"  
  
Then he straightened up and blessed them with peace and luck. Serenity was glad, when Menel-Galad suggested that she wear some more better clothing for her journey, but did not expect it to be clothing that resembled Legolas's.Serenity wearily sighed and hoped Legolas or others won't laugh about it if they meet again with each other. After waving for the final time,Serenity started to walk slightly southward, Frodo looked at the map given by Lord Thranduil.  
  
"Well, here we are, I hope to save this world at least" Serenity remarked as they walked, "But you have already helped the Fellowship in so many ways Lady Serenity" Frodo said as he looked up from the map.  
  
Serenity smiled gently "I have greater duties and you know that too, but if the worst comes, I will have to purge the evil totally from this land and it's foundation" Frodo for some reason didn't like the sound of that. "Surely I will do my best to destory the ring" Frodo noted that her usually sad, sweet tranquil eyes were unreadable."What will happen aftwerwards? after if evil have to be purged by you?" Serenity looked at him smiling slightly, but sadly " I have power to save everything but there is a great cost to be paid for that, you will see if it ever comes to that" Frodo smiled back, trying to ease the unsually silent atomosphere.  
  
  
Nearing the gates of Edoras~  
  
"It's Edoras!" Eomar pointed to a well fortressed town not far from where they were.   
  
"Ah...It's been quiet a long time since I had a glimpse of Men made town" Legolas commented. Eomar grinned openly at that "Well Elf Legolas, it may not be fair as your Elven cities, but I hope it's good enough for we live in plains and barren mountains. I hope to see your city one day" Legolas smiled "I agree, some of the fairst city, Men fear to enter" Eomar replied, "Well, I will trust you, for I have Elves are powerful yet gentle race" Legolas nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ah, we are near the gate now, I better go and speak to the gates guards" Eomar rode forward, leaving his men and guests behind.  
  
Legolas looked aorund as he entered and tii was obvious everyone who was out were staring at him, of course, elves were the fairest among them.Also the tallest apart from Aragorn, who has blood of Numenor in him. He saw a Woman with waves of golden hair hurry down the well made fortress castle to welcome them as it seems.  
  
"Eomar! who are the guest the you bring? ah welcome back, Theoden is waiting for you" Eomar pulled off his helmet and replied "Eoywan these 5 guests I have met will be our ally to fight against the shadows that threaten us, Come with me to the hall to meet with Theoden you will have your ever curious mind satisified" The lady in white dress and golden hair nodded silently and followed them.  
  
  
Late at eveing in Edoras's castle~  
  
"What thought posses an Elf in such depth?" Eoywan asked the elf as he slowly paced in an open court area.  
  
" I have finally found my light, a light I been searching for all my years" Eoywan smiled and walked over."I never seen an elf in my life, until you rode into Edoras today, do tell me who this be?" Legolas was suprised that Lady of Rohan took an interest in his thoughts.  
  
"She is of light, her hair is beautiful as the brilliant full moon glowing, for it's silver like the moon, she posseses all the graces of an elf,yet not an elf... her eyes are sad,yet so sweetly tranquil and in those depths wisdom rests, her eyes is bluest of all blue colors I have seen"  
  
Eowyan laughed "An elf never fails to put something beautiful in most beautiful words to describe it" Legolas smiled "Quiet right Lady Eowyan, we elves loves beauty of everything, of nature, of stars, of light..." Legolas looked at her, which she was busy looking at the night sky " I believe one day I may find my light too" Eoywan quietly replied. "I wish you luck Elf Legolas and good night to you" With that Lady of Rohan walked away to her chamber.  
  
Legolas have agreed heartily agreed with Lady of Rohan that elves loved beauty in all things. Legolas shook his head,for he will have concentrate even more on the darkness that was marching from mordor and the dark army of Saruman.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Light elves : Light elves are the ones that saw the light of the two trees of Aman before they died.This includes Noldor line(the deep elves), which includes Gil-Galad(aka real name is Ereinion) whom is son of Galadrial's cousin, Galadrial.. then comes the Vanyar(whom all journeyed to Aman), Teleri line is divided there were some who went to Aman and those that remained in Beleriand are afterwards known as Grey-elves(or Sindar) then another line called Nandor who left marching of Teleri and also some became the green elves of Ossiriand then comes the elves who were not of Aman(or wasn't born in Aman, west etc I think) were called Umanyar(e.g. Elrond was born in middle earth). I tried to explain without getting everyone lost ~_~ now that I have Similarion, you can ask questions that you want to ask about the history of elves :D...ahhh you gotta love Similarion!despite sometimes I get lost my self O_o;; in tracing particular historical event and person...like Galadrial O_O;; she has lived so long...it's sometimes hard.  
  
~_~Sorry if soudned if Legolas was like love fool but when an Elf describes something beautiful they tend to make it sound like that ^^;;. read similarion and you will get my meanings, like when they describe Lady Galadrial in same fashion ~_~;;  
  
Dream wind, 


	7. Ithilril

~ Entangled Destiny ~  
  
  
chapter 7: Ithilril*  
  
  
An: ^^ getting bored ^^;; lately...  
  
* Ithilril: (Sindarin) Ithil means Moon(Actually it should be Sil or Thil but I thought Ithil sounded better since Moon gives off White or Silver light which Thil or Sil means) and ril mean 'brilliance' in Sindarin.I couldn't find the Quenya form of 'briliance' O_o;; but if anyone is interested Ithil in quenya would be Isil as in used in 'Isildur'. So Ithilril generally means 'Silver (light) of Brilliance'  
  
oh yeah one more note ^^;; since they didn't have to look for pippin and merry, they haven't met gandalf the white yet. I think they met him originally in the book after Eomar allowed them to go and look for their friends , they met up with gandalf in the fangorn forest and then they came to Edoras.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity was climbing to keep a low profile as possible.They were blessed to be covered by Lady Galadrial's cloak. Frodo was having a hard time, as the ring seemed to get heavier as they stepped closer to Mordor.So far, they have managed to escape a horde of orcs, probably hunting for them, thanks to the cloak. Serenity's entire focus came into the dark energy that seems to be moving everywhere. Soon they would have to find shelter in the barren land soon.  
  
  
later at evening~  
  
Serenity after the dinner turned the ring that was given to her by Lord Thranduil over and over again in her hand.It was made of silver, and a silver like material that was shinier and beautiful then ordnairy silver. It formed into intricate patterns and at the center it held a tiny leaf shaped emerald.Well presuming that they use Emerald in this realm.  
  
"You keep looking at that ring Lady Serenity, is there something you can see that other's can't?" Frodo asked silently.Serenity looked up "It's that material 'Mithril' that Lord Thranduil said that captures my attention"Frodo smiled, "My uncle Bilbo told me that Mithril mean 'Moria Silver'"   
  
Serenity smiled "Thank you, you seemed to know a little of Elves's complex culture more then other halflings"   
  
Frodo was the one to smile this time, "Nay, Lady Serenity I only learned from Uncle Bilbo from his adventures in his youth, he is the one gave me a mail shirt made of the precious Mithril"  
  
"You had better sleep Lady Serenity, tomorrow will be another rough day" Srenity nodded and went back to her bedroll, using a bit of her magick to seal them off from eyes, both magickal and physical and also stopped any sound being leaked. With some protection protecting them, Serenity fell asleep, weary from their journey.  
  
  
Serenity~  
  
[Dream sequence]  
  
Serenity was floating in brilliant light, like if she had just woken up from her fight with Chaos. She watched as a elegant lady, in white dress and silver hair come closer and closer. But it seems that the lady couldn't see her. Finally the lady stopped walking and was facing a being that was dressed in middle grey colored robes.  
  
"Eru, the world is empty, what is of use if the this beautiful world if empty? surely not for just watching Melkor and other Valar wrestle over the their creations and Melkor's destruction" The being was a male , he carried both light and darkness with him,so he wore grey robes to resemble that.  
  
"Ithilril, watch and observe, here is a gift I give you to save people and guide them, with what you are, you and your line will be the light of this universe.Save people but the price you will pay is that you will be keep fighting the darkness forever for the power you recieve" Eru motioned for her to hold out her hand, which she did. Serenity couldn't see what he gave her but it was something that shone with bright silvery white light.   
  
The lady named Ithilril exclaimed "Eru! this is beautiful, I want to thank you, I am prepared, so I hope my line will be too I will also give you a gift in return, to light this universe" Ithilril quickly closed her two hand and a bright light blazed inside her cupped hands. Ihtilril smiled and so did the Eru. "I will call it 'El' many will be born, so those in darkness can have hope" Illuvatar took it graciously and let it float in the dark space before him and called the Valar and Ainur before him to see the new light.  
  
"A being is born today Ithilril, they will the Eldar of this planet. They will have most beautiful voice and beauty that will reflect their love of the nature that surrounds them, The planet Valar create will be, even as Melkor constantly destroys or marrs, a mansion for my children, the Firstborn and the Follower.You as my first ceation, Firstborn shall be based on you." Ithilril smiled "It will be great, I hope in the end everything will be okay, for Shadows find Light very quickly" Eru then spoke again "You were the reflection of the perfect of the Firstborn that I create, One day I hope to find the beautiful voices and harmony of Ainur and music that use to be heard, Now Ithilril, Valar awaits you,for now they have recognised oyu as first of all my children, but Firstborn of this place shall not remember you, shall you leave the place, untill your line returns.All my children walk a heavy fate, firstly willl be the first born that will walk the heaviest and darkst of roads, before the Follower" Eru nodded to himself and walked away with Ithilril in other direction from Serenity.  
  
[End of Dream Sequence]  
  
Serenity jerked awake, and found her self in a nice tucked shelter of a rock crevice, with two halflings still sleeping not far from her.It was just dawn of morning. Serenity kept thinking of the dream she had. She shook her head to herself and quickly went to waking up other two figures still sleeping.Maybe Frodo knew what 'Eldar' meant.  
  
~several hours later~  
  
"Frodo?" Serenity asked as they walked,   
"Yes lady Serenity?"   
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"Please ask, but I can't say I will able to answer everything"  
Serenity smiled at that,  
"Does the name 'Eldar' mean anything to you?"  
  
Frodo cocked his head to the side,  
"I think once Bilbo said that it was a name for the elves, why do you ask?"  
Serenity stopped walking and motioned for them to sit down to rest.  
  
"I had a dream last night of watching the stars and Eldar being born, created by a man named 'Eru'" Frodo smiled "They say Eru is a the creator of this place,Now we commonly call him 'Illuvatar' including middle earth, he made elves and men, and dwarves I really don't know, but I think I heard that they were a creation of a Valar not Illuvatar and lastly haflings whom I believe have descended from the dwarves. I think if my memory serves me correct, from tales of the what Bilbo told me.Especially some of the great deeds and tales he learned from the elves"  
  
Serenity smiled greatefully "Thank you" So, Serenity thought 'Illuvatar, I heard from Lord Thranduil was once called Eru...interesting...'  
  
  
~~~Edoras~~~  
  
Aragorn paced around, they were indeed getting big signs of attacks on Edoras. Aragorn watched Legolas do the same, He missed the fair city of Rivendell.Golden Hall is a fine residency but he has grown up and lived alot of his life at Rivendell. Legolas would touch each tree they would come across even the flowers , since it was so scarce in the barren plains land of Rohan.  
  
"Legolas you miss the forests?" Aragorn spoke quietly. Legolas finally broke away from what ever thought he was thinking and looked at him. "I do dearly, but at any rate it's better then the Mines of Moria, there is sunlight and some form of plant life here at least" Aragorn smiled, He thanked Legolas silently for being such a solid support and defended him in anyways he can. But lately he has been thinking deeply about something.  
  
"You been thinking a lot more lately, is there something that worries you other then the evil we know that are coming?" Aragorn quietly said as he observed Legolas's unusal amount of thinking. Legolas looked at him then confessed what ever it was "It is about Frodo, Sam and Lady Serenity, they bear such heavy fates in their hands, more then us, in some way. They are alone by them selves, Only thing that comforts me me insome way is that Lady Serenity's magick and the crystal vial that Lady Galadrial gave Frodo. Which I believe will contain some kind of light. I wonder if my home is faring well, inthe south of the forest, foul evil creatures dwell, int he north we can keep out the evil but I regret we couldn;t cover more places at once" Aragorn suddenly remembered something," What do you think Lady Galadrial gave Lady Serenity? I think I saw a small box" Legolas nodded confirming Aragorn's suggestion. "Ay, I did see it too, but what really keeps tugging at my mind is, the night we were at Lorien, She was counseled by Lady Galadrial and when I asked what was that Lady Galadrial showed her in her famed Silver Mirror, she wouldn't speak of it"Aragorn raised his eyebrows in suprise. "Must be something of her future, something that could happen, or happened or will be happening, Once Lord Elrond told me of the tales of Lady Galdrial when I was younger, living under hisprotection" Legolas smiled slightly though.  
  
"Well I believe that's the Lady Eowyn coming up to us. She is dressed for a battle?" Legolas quickly double checked it. She was dressed for a battle but not the full armour like the riders and soldiers but nonethless still armed with weapons.  
  
"Ah Lady Eowyn, is there a battle coming up sooner then previosuly thought?" Eowyn shook her head slightly. "For Theoden has chosen me to lead people of Edoras tosafety, for Edoras will be besieged. Theoden awaits you Lord Aragorn, and all of the fellowship that are with you to be present as well" Aragorn smiled and slightly bowed his head."Thank you Lady Eowyn, I shall be there fast as possible"  
  
  
few minutes later~  
  
"We need to fight, sooner then we thought, but the main battle will likely to be taken at Helm's deep, We need to evacuate the people of Edoras to safety, for which I appointed Lady Eowyn to the position. Eomar will be fighting with us."  
  
A guard ran in at that moment. "My lord! a Man in white robes outside is wanting to see you, saying that you know him by the name of Gandalf" All those present , especially the fellowship stared, Legoals immediatly recovered from shock then the rest, "Gandalf! Gandalf, Mithrandir! how can this be? he fell down the deepst of abyss in the Mines of Moria in a battle with a Balrog! He is known as 'Gandalf the Grey' or 'Mithrandir'.. Let me see with my own eyes! I shall believe it then!" the guard looked at Theoden who nodded his head and motioned for few more to go with them to the gate.  
  
  
Gate~  
  
"Who is this old man?" Eomar asked. Fellowship and Theoden stopped "Saruman? is this one of your trick to spy on us?" Aragorn said as he stood some distance away from the old man standing at the gate but in white robes, and white hair.  
  
The figure smiled " Aragorn, that abyss did have a bottom, and I have become what Saruman should have been, he gathers his army faster he have crossed the orcs and goblin.."   
  
Merry cried out "It's you! Gandalf!"  
  
He ran and hugged the tall old man who smiled and patted him. "I am glad finally someone recognised me, let me tell you of the tale of what happened when I fell to the bottom of the deep abyss" Aragorn came forward and bowed and Gimli remarked as they went in " I thought that abyss didn't have abottom" Gandalf smiled " Well it did my friend Master Gimli, it was water of ice, coldest of the waters"  
  
  
Inside the Golden Hall~  
  
Gandalf told them of his tale and fight with the Balrog.Everyone was quiet, and intent on listening.  
  
"So how did you feel knowing that you were still alive? that you have triumphed over the Balrog?" Aragorn asked carefully.  
  
"It was just gladness that I am alive to fight the evil, to fight to the end. You must know, that Sauron fears the heir of Isildur, he searches him to destroy the heir" Gandalf paused "Sauron isn't so mighty as everyone thinks, so do not let fear tear you apart, Aragorn. You weren't called 'Estel' for no reason. Elves, especially Lord Elrond knew, one day, Men will able to redeem them selves one day, and continue on the Numenorian line, which he considers to be important, even more then other elves. as you already know you are a descendent of his brother Elros, and so were those all before you. Indeed, Sauron fears the heir of Isildur still"  
  
Everyone was silent, some fascinated by the story Gandalf just said, and a piece of history of the so called Numenorian kings and some silent in thought of what is to come , hope blossoming in their hearts for they now know Sauron' strength can be matched if the fate favoured them.Not a big hope but a hope at least.For Sauron fears something, not be feared as the other way around.  
  
Theoden slowly spoke up "So my old friend, you bring tidings of good news, but at any rate, a hope to the dark days that marches towards us. I fear for Minith Tirith, the fair city which borders so dangerously close to Mordor. As stories tell of the fall of fair city of Isildur, Minith Ithil". Theoden went silent for awhile.  
"I will send some aid to Minith Tirith for it is centre of race of Men. But we must fight the battle at Helm's Deep before allowing some kind of safety for the troops that may able to aid Gondor."  
  
All silently again agreed to the events that were happening faster and faster.  
  
Legolas wondered, will he ever see the sweet woods of his home free of the dark power that have taken hold of southern Mirkwood? will he see Lady Serenity and her sweet tranquil eyes again?Will Aragorn achieve what he set out to do? if they ever triumph over evil, will dwarves and elves ever be allies? Will he stay in middle earth when most of the Elder leaves for the Valinor? Much as long as he lived, he never so many questions in such a short time. He finally realised, why Lady Serenity was tired of being controlled by destiny and fate. Sometimes, they can be frighteningly sad and tiring.  
  
  
Far away from Rohan~  
  
Serenity and Frodo and Sam were hurrying they have finalyl found they kind of been going the opposite of the direction they should be going. They been going away from their destination, much to their dismay. They were now walking the Brown lands, should be reaching the southern Undeep river soon and they decided to follow the river to the Dead marshes over Emyn Muil. Were they mountains? on the map it looks like though. Serenity frawned delicately as she peered at the map given tothem by Lord Thranduil. Should they take a long way, and perhaps trying to avoid the orcs whom seems to use the northern Mordor pessages. If all goes worst, they will have to enroute to Gondor to able to go through to Mordor safer. None of them can risk their life easily when Middle earth's fate depended heavily on them.  
  
"Come Lady Serenity, I see the Southern Undeep! we don't have long to go before we reach Emyn Muil" Frodo said slightly more cheerfully. Serenity grumbled alittle before nodding and opened her wings and actually took up both of the hobbits and flew towards the river she daw not too far away. But she will have to rest at the river since her wing was caryring a lot of weight at once. She finally thought that she never been more thankful of her wings for short distant flights.  
  
  
Later several hours later down the Southern Undeep~  
  
  
Serenity and Frodo found a shelter whilst Sam cooked their dinner. Not that their was much shelter in this place but a nice low hill slope at the bank of the river.It was good enough for them. Serenity wondered, when she was 15 her and her friends went out to camping, like this but at that time, she was more innocent, and in her heart, no heaviness duty as now pressed her. She wished she was 15 again, with all her beloved friend and Mamoru even sometimes annoying but still loveable Chibi-usa. Life was light as a feather against now.Her life gotten heavier and heavier in duties as she aged, after 30th century there was some relative peace untill Chaos woke up again and threw the strongst enemy ever at her city. She have protected much as she can but she failed her loved ones and her people. Indeed fate can be cruel and yet kind. She found her line's origin here. She was gifted with history of 'The Elder', the elves by Lord Thranduil.She was amused that if at all she would like to meet Illuvatar, Valar as well. Valar whom offered home to the elves in the west, his home Valinor, and from him elves have learnt alot of knowledge and craftmanship.Serenity kept musing on as she silently ate her dinner. Including Lady Galadrial, and many of the hosts of the elves rebelled agaisnt Valar to regain the similaris jewels, even though it was all vain in the end, save Lady Galadrial only survivor. It took Earendil and Elwing to plead with Valar to help them. Her respect for Lady Galadrial rose after hearing the story, because she too came through many trials to be what she is today, like her self. She looked up as Frodo asked her if she is okay.  
  
"Are you alright Lady Serenity? not sick anywhere?" Frodo asked carefully. At the word 'Sick' Sam quickly looked away from his washings of dinner plates.  
  
"No it's alright Frodo, I am not sick, I can not get sick easily, so do not worry about me, you should worry more about the ring that you carry" Serenity nodded towards the fire and softly clapepd it twice, concentrating to make the fire more warmer without having to make it bigger. She silently thanked her powers as Cosmos, which enabled her to able to use power of fire with a little effort.But she couldn't use it all the time, it would exhaust her physically, with so many different magick going through her.  
  
Serenity couldn't sleep easily, despite being tired that night. She held her right hand up, showing the beautifully crafted silver and Mithril ring on her middle finger shine softly in the moonlight. Serenity wondered what it was called, it seems that Elves generally had a name for everything, including things they make. She wondered again about her dream last night. Could she possibly seen the first of her line?.After maybe by her reckoning, an hour or so she fell asleep into another of similar dream.  
  
[Dream sequence]  
  
"Ithilelda*, You are needed in another place, to save it's people are in great need of help" a light well controlled voice spoke. Serenity couldn't see who was speaking, but she was guessing it to be Eru or Illuvatar, who she have heard of the voice.  
  
'Eru! but how can I leave? who will create these stars?" The owner of the two voices came forward, finally visible to her own eyes. One was a lady with light silver blond hair. "Who will look after the silver lamp that hungs in the sky? and the golden one too? I know it was the Valar that created it but I am the one who looks after those lamps? They may be endagered from Melkor's malice"  
  
"I will assign the task to one of the Valar, Elbereth.But with the power I have given you, you will able to fight your brother, Chaos whom have flown there and have created troubles, go, my most loved of all children, for your destiny awaits there, but one day when Middle earth needs of your help, that your line will come back. May all of light be with you" The man, who's face was covered in grey hooded cloak raised his hand and drew a circle and a door appeared. It was a the Time gate.  
  
Serenity almost gasped at seeing the Time gate.But stayed still sfraid of being heard or seen.  
  
" Thank you Eru, I will be my best, say good bye to my mother and father" The lady with silver blond hair smiled carefully at Eru who's feature has been always hidden from Serenity and stepped through the opeend gate way.  
  
"Ithilril and Feaelda will always remember you, so will the Eldar and by those I have created, and Valar and Ainur"  
  
Serenity thought she glimpsed a glowing silver orb in a black space and a blue one further ahead. Earth and Moon, It was beautiful sight to see even a small glimpse.  
  
Eru suddenly turned around to where Serenity was, to her shock he spoke directly to her!  
  
"So Ithilrilel, you have come back. I know you been watching me and the first of the Children of Light and the second one too Ithilelda, I hope with your knowledge you posses can defeat the darkness that covers Middle earth"   
  
Serenity didn't reply but just nodded from her shock.   
  
Eru stretched his hand "Then may you go back to the reality where another day awaits you"  
  
[End of the dream sequence]  
  
With a start Serenity awoke, it was dawn. Serenity stirred the embers ofthe dying fire and woke the hobbits, whom she found had quiet similar sleeping habbits of her younger days.Serenity smiled as she was reminded of little children every time she looked at them. She would have to wonder over what Illuvatar meant over the course of the day.  
  
Edoras~  
  
Gandalf silently kept thinking on the way to the Helm's Deep.The Dream he had last night, he couldn' see who but pondered over the words he heard.He remembered that Feaelda was one of the first of the Elves. But who was Ithilril, Ithilelda and finally Ithilrilel? Their names obviously indicated that they were associated greatly with Moo and Light. Children of Light was almost forgotten, only Valars seems to remember it. Could this returned Child of Light be the key to their victory? if should Frodo fail? Gandalf kept his faith on Frodo still despite the dangers that , they may face.  
  
"What do you ponder so deeply about Mithrandir?" Legolas asked as he came up.  
  
"Ah...dreams of some hope and yet ancient of times, only Valar and some others remember it clearly" Gandalf paused "Earliest of days of Elven history, a forgotten children of Illuvatar, the Children of light was in my dream last night. I could not see whom spoke and to who. But I only recognised one name, it was an elven name of Feaelda. Whom was supposed to be married first of the Children of Light called Ithilril"   
  
Legolas took in the information with interest. "Feaelda is very ancient, he died in the battle with Melkor, as I remember in stories, They tell of beautiful silver haired lady who married to Feaelda and his family was to be ancestor of Noldor and Teleri Line. I thought she was an elf lady, whom have disappeared and nothing more was written of her or her daughter who disappeared long ago"  
  
"Well Legolas, we are approaching the Helm's Deep, the dark clouds are darker then ever. May Frodo and Sam and Lady Serenity reach the Mount Doom faster to save all of us, what is it of use if the ring was destroyed but nothing was left to save?"  
  
"I agree with you Mithrandir, this world has more history and events then we ever thought"  
  
Both nodded firmly as they rode in silence once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Warning: these names are not totally literal in meaning! it had behard really unless you have studied the language for years.  
  
Elven used in the names:  
  
Ithil: (also Isil in Quenya) Means Moon for Moon gives of White or Silver light. If it's just White or Silver light it would be Thil or Sil.  
  
Fea:Means 'Spirit' as in like Feanor, etc..  
  
Elda: Means 'of the stars' hence the 'Eldar' used to describe the elves. Whom were called 'Children of the Stars'.  
  
El: Means 'Star'  
  
Ithilril: 'Silver (light) of Brilliance'  
  
Ithilelda: 'Silver (light) of the stars'  
  
Feaelda: 'Spirit of the stars'  
  
Ithilrilel: 'Brilliant Silver (light) of the stars'  
  
The names above are not totally literal, I am not a elven language scholar so I am doing it close as I can for names of each character.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dream wind, 


	8. Making of a destiny

~ Entagled Destiny ~  
  
Chapter 7: Making of a destiny.  
  
an: argh don't blame, me, because I am gonna have to twist of Frodo and Sam meeting Faramir and Co. *grins* and Attack at Helm's deep will be uhh said in my own words...So it doesn't sound like a copy from the book O_o... A love triangle develops..oh dear...insanity of love triangle.  
  
hint. Put a Teleri elf(Sindarin) and a Child of Light and finally Vanyan elf in it and see what happens!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Serenity and Frodo and Sam spied on the large encampment of Orcs and other foul creatures. It was large, for them it was convinient to dispatch several small armies of them to different parts. It seemed like they were never ending supply of them.  
  
Serenity~  
  
Serenity thought wryly at the thought of even with her power, to get trhough them. It was suicidal mission , if she did. Arghh it meant they had to take the long way, through Gondor again, but lower. Serenity sighed and sat down more comfotably in the rocky outlook they chose, it was hidden from view, yet they could see the outside the Emyn Muil.  
  
"Lady Serenity , we will have to take the long way...I am afraid" Frodo said politely, mistaking her sigh as of being disappointed.  
  
"Oh no! Frodo, that's not what I was sighing about, because...I wish I was more strong, to get through them.But it seems like   
there is endless supply of them, like huge stash of goodies stuffed away in Mordor" Frodo smiled and Sam grinned.  
  
"Let's get moving shall we? we have a very heavy load to carry" Serenity motioned her hands and they started to walk towards Gondor.  
  
  
Helm's Deep~  
  
Nothing was as intense seeing enemy, dark ones appear like huge black waves that stayed. They seemed to keep coming.  
  
Aragorn prayed that ring bearer and those who accompanied was safe. He silently looked Legolas and Gimli, both so different, yet so dedicated to fight this evil. Aragorn smiled slightly Gandalf came up, with his sword in hand.  
  
"You carry that sword with great care, Gandalf my friend" Aragorn mentioned.  
  
"It is a great gift, of course elven origin, They make things to last...this is very old...made by one of the greatst elven king" Gandalf waved the plain sword of his in the air. Despite of looking like an old man, Aragorn suspected him to be more powerful then he showed. Like a deadly power calmly controlled under that gentle surface. He maybe of men, but he hopes in his extended life time as a Numenorian, he can come to understand Gandalf.  
  
"Aragorn, I wish My father would lend us at least 20 archers, it would make this situation less tense. They are coming in waves...I wonder if Frodo, Sam and Lady Serenity is okay?I hope my home is not totally taken over by darkness." Legolas's expression was seren and slightly worried.  
  
Aragorn smiled "I understand Legolas, I am sure, Frodo is much alive and so is the rest. I suspect you are concerned about a particular person in Frodo's party" Aragorn grinned widely as Legolas's sky blue eyes looked startled.  
  
"How...?"  
  
"I saw you, it reminded me of when I met Arwen, and was in dispair and worried.I kept thinking like you did last few days.Except of course there was some hesitation from Lord Elrond, for he wasn't ready to give up his daughter so easily and let her throw away her immortality for a Men. I promised him something, if I succed I shall be worthy of my Lady" Aragorn slapped his should gently."Love is wonderful but also can bring us chaos of emotions be careful and treasure every moment. Sometimes it is your strength when it seems the world is gone."  
  
Legolas nodded "Thank you Aragorn, Look, Theoden comes" Legolas thougth carefully over Aragorn's words as Theoden spoke to Aragorn over some stretegy. How did he know? Was that the trace of elven wisdom left in the Numenorian King Line? Was this the reason why Elrond diligently looked after Aragorn and treated him jsut like own son? because of that, he was his own brother's descendent? or did wise and respected Lord of Imraldis know more then most elves have previously thought?So many answers he did not have been formed in last few months.His eyes closed briefly and saw a intense pair of bluest eyes. It seemed so sweetly tranquil and yet so sad at the same time.He woke again to the sound of the war cry from the dark evil that awaited them.  
  
  
(An: I forgot where Faramir and Frodo met...O_o...So I am gonna have to pin point a good location for their meeting ^^...Insanity of love triangle is coming.)   
  
  
Serenity grumbled and wished she had a pair of knee high rubber boots. But her elven clothing was far more practical then her white one she wore from Rivendell. Frodo sudeenly stopped, Serenity looked up and stopped too. A company of Men coming towards them.Their banners were adorned with a white tree.  
  
"Who goes there? an elf?and halflings?" It was easy to mistake her for an elf, she had height(ever since becoming an adult she has become rather tall) and halflings, it was easy to tell.  
  
"I am Serenity, and this is Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gangee" Serenity quickly added "and I am not an elf".  
  
The young man of fine face took off his helmet and looekd at her again."You wear of elven clothing, my lady"  
  
"That's because...it was gifted by an elven lord, and please tell me where you have come from, for I am stranger in these parts of middle earth" Serenity said it quietly.  
  
"I suppose you are no harm if an elven lord will gift you...I am Faramir, younger son of the Steward of Gondor..." Faramir seems to fade before quickly recovering his voice."What of the intention that you travel in such peril times?"  
  
Serenity looked at him quietly for awhile, without speaking anything."We travel to destory a great evil, Lord Faramir to do that we musk risk our life by entering Mordor, for northern border seems to be blocked by the orcs and the like." Her voice was controlled with tones, a voice of natural authority.  
  
Faramir asked again "The great evil is?"  
  
"Sauron, destruction of Sauron for all eternity is our goal" Serneity stood in front of Frodo and Sam, sparing them the looks that entire group gave them.  
  
"The great evil? but...how can you destory it? surely not by your selves..." Faramir was starting to look concerned.  
  
"I perfectly okay, so does Frodo and Sam, we are quiet capable of it, I belive" Sernity's voice for once showing strain, but of under enormous control.Her Cerulean blue eyes was hard and bright.  
  
"Please do not mistake me, I was sondering if you would like to come to Minith Tirith with us" Faramir smiled open young man's smile at Serenity before allowing her to use one of the spare horses they usually had.  
  
  
Faramir~  
  
Faramir was so sure she was an elf, how could anyone but an elf suppose to look that beutiful? she have shown him that she wasn't and elf even though she carried a light bow and arrows just like an elf, by showing her unpointy ears. Well..what was she then? He looked at her again, she as silvery blond hair, and bluest eyes he ever saw. Too perfect for human being. Maybe in Minith Tirith she will tell him more.  
  
  
Helm's Deep~  
  
It was gruesome fight, Legolas never thanked more of his elven abilities.Many have died but Aragorn was alive, so was Eomar and Gimli. Legolas looked out around him, it was very indeed gruesome if that could describe it properly.  
  
He realised his wishes to see a pair of ceruelan blue eyes again, had kept him going through the battle without realising. They were out numbered, but they were scared of the Andruil, reforged sword of Narsil and indeed also afraid of Gandalf.  
  
He wasn't scratched or drop dead tired, but for some reason something kept tugging at his heart about Lady Serenity. What could it be?  
  
  
Minith Tirith~  
  
"Lady Serenity, please come and meet my father" Faramir carefully told her of his father's wish to see her.  
  
  
"Ah please sit down, Lady Serenity" An eldery men of maybe 60's was sitting down on plain but still elegantly carved wooden chair.  
  
"I heard from Faramir that you are travelling to destory a great evil, please sit down and relax so we may know what's hapepning, for this city faces the entry into Mordor..and I wish to protect my people" eldery man gestured to a more cushioned seat not far from him.  
  
Serenity smiled nervously and flicked out her power an so she looked composed and helped her to come down, whilst an illusion will give her time. She started with her finding her self at Rivendell.  
  
  
Faramir quietly spoke up inthe end "So, my older brother have already met you..."  
  
"Older brother?"  
"Yes, Boromir, he was such a brave person, he was a great person as I always looked up to him"  
"I tried to save him...but I guess I failed...like I failed to save Gandalf"  
  
Serenity looked oddly at calm, with that announcement.  
  
"Such is fate, I wonder if I can meet it? if I ever did, I wished that it could change the fate that I have come through..but then..was it destiny? I am not sure anymore...it's been distant memories...too many to think...do you agree not, that we all seem like chess pieces on a chess game between Destiny and Fate?"  
  
Faramir agreed immediatly. His father nodded slowly, thinking deeply. "You indicate to us that you have lived a long time"  
  
Serenity laughed, "Someone said something similar before, yes, why I am nearly 3000 years old"  
  
Faramir's fine eyes smiled at his father's eyes nearly bulged.  
  
" I thought you were.. of Men culture? are you of Numenorian line?"  
  
"No...I am immortal...back home, those who were reborn forver are considered to be immortal...for they may die physically, but their spirits are immortal and never die"  
  
A servent came into inform them it was dinner time, and Serenity was glad, because she was going to be very hungry soon.  
  
  
Next day at Minith Tirith~  
  
"Faramir! Faramir!" Frantic voice fo his father woke him from watching Lady Serenity from his room to the garden where she was walking.  
  
"A carrier pigeon have arrived with some dreadful news...Rohan needs our help, they belive there is another messing of Mordor army even after massive first wave, and many have died, and can not withstand another attack successfully...I believe I want to consult you on this" Faramir nodded, when Serenity came in.  
  
"Good morning Sir..." Serenity looked at both of their troubled face. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Rohan, an ally country is in trouble, For King Theoden of Rohan and his guest Lord Aragorn have asked for help to aid Rohan, for they expect a second wave of attack, for so may of their own died in their first victory."  
  
"Aragorn??!?!?" Serenity yelled suprising her self and the other two.  
  
"Ah...yes, they are currently at Helm's Deep. Preparing fast as possible for another onslaught. But I belive the enemy with try to clear the plain before the Helm's Deep first of their own dead. I am hoping it had give us enough time... " Faramir explained the situation and saw seren face of Lady Serenity wash over with regret or longing? Was she in love with Aragorn?  
  
  
Later at the evening~  
  
"You are going on your journey Lady Sernity tomorrow, I believe" Faramir came and sat down next to her in the garden as the night set in.  
  
For sometime they didn't speak.  
  
"I have noticed that you seemed to have some regret or longing? is there someone that you know at Helm's Deep, have regret over?" Faramir looked at her.   
  
Serenity's eyes were beautiful, almost inhumanly beautiful in moonlight. "I do, but it is for middle earth's safety for I loved my homeland so dearly yet much as I protected it to my bes tof abilities, it was gone."Serenity paused briefly before continuing,"I don't know, it's just some regret I have, also to Aragorn, Gimli and other halflings...though I wish I could have saved Gandalf and Boromir...they died and I didn't try hard enough..." Serenity's eyes were blurred by tears.  
  
Faramir did something unexpected, reminding her of Endymion. He kissed her forehead, "Please do not cry Lady Serenity, tears don't suit your beautiful face. There is nothing about our own destiny we can do about. I accepted that myself the hard way...do not let guilt over power you my lady for time for grieving can only be made when we if possibly trimph over evil, till then don't let those fears upset you" He took her hand and and looked at her.  
  
Serenity was finally able to recover and gently take out her hand from his. "I think I better go in Lord Faramir...for I need rest before tomorrow's journey...but perhaps, fate will twist again and making of a new destiny is formed"  
  
Faramir looked at her until she faded into the hallway with a slow sighing.  
  
  
That night at Minith Tirith~  
  
Serenity was asleep not totally, but at elast more peaceful then, when sleeping outdoors. Her dream were yet again something more to solve and yet added another piece of mystery to this mythical strange world.  
  
[Dream Sequence]  
  
  
Serenity was at peace in the dream, she wasn't afraid of anything, there was absolute tranquility within her. It was just great, free and wonderful all in one. She walked a strangely beautiful garden with bare feet, but it never got dirty or anything of like, instead the garden felt soft and smooth and clean.  
  
Serenity raised her head when she heard of a murmur of noises. There was a beautiful women with golden hair and her brow decorated with jewels like stars and 4 other figures aorund her. She recognised Ithilril, Ithilelda and another lady who looked similar to Ithilelda but more golden in hair color and lastly of all, her mother!  
  
Serenity wanted to run to her mother whom she haven't seen for a long time, but something seems to be holding her back. But she could hear their words clearly, as if they were in front of her.  
  
"Lady Elbereth, The Hither land is trouble again, Should the Valar and Valier just watch again before it's too late?, just like before? with Melkor?" Her mother asked the Lady with golden hair and star jewels in her brow.  
  
Lady Elbereth sighed neatly, "I do not know Ithilele, things are of Eru's creation, much as we still are masters of the planet over his children the First born and the Folloer, some are inevitable to happen. Soon if all goes well Eldar will return to the west, unless they choose otherwise" Elberth paused for a brief moment before continuing, "If all goes worst, some of Vanyan Elves, and some of the Lords of the West will go to war, for I do not wish for their total elimination"  
  
The third lady with more of golden hair then Ithilelda spoke next, "But our line have come back, from so far a place, for we have protected the dear place for so long, beyond count...gift of Eru have aided us in the protecting of the world but surely it shall be more effective when it comes back to where it started? or is that not until Mordor returns to what it was before Ithilelda left to save the other world, that we can not have the peace of mind?" She paced aorund the seat she was sitting.  
  
"Ithilnor, you should talk to other Valar, for you are the one who sat up the guardian system in the other world, I believe it will be much more easier to talk to other Valar about it then it is with me for the area is not my expertise" Ithilnor smiled and curtsied and started walking away.  
  
  
Elbereth stood up from her seat on pedestal, then addressed all those who came before her, in her line.   
  
"Today a Destiny is being made, a new Destiny. Ithilril, Ithielda, Ithilnor and Ithilele. You all know the Destiny that is being made, go, to the Hither land and help for Earendil's descendent is in trouble, the only thing Sauron fears now. Sauron shall not fell the Hopes of the Hither land" All remaining three bowed and from their hand a banner appeared, attached to a white wooden pole, It had a Crescent moon and a many pointed star sewn on it.  
  
"For the glory of the Crystal Tower! it shall rise again and bring the peace long lost!" all three spoke loudly in unison. and all of them glowed, and with a brilliant flash of light they were dressed similar in pearl and silver armour, that seems to glow with magick or moonlight and a they floated gently with their white wings. Serenity was sure she saw several distant figures coming towards them too, but she was being pulled away, by invisible force.  
  
  
The united voices of the three seems to echo around her, as if it was like a wind.  
  
[End of Dream sequence]  
  
  
Serenity woke with a start, it was just dawn. Serenity grumbled and wished that these dreams would end a little bit late, for she felt alittle sleepy still. A habbit she still hasn't got rid of completly.  
  
Serenity sighed and got up instead and realised that her elven clothing has been cleaned and layed out and there was warm fire going. Her mouth twitched and saddened at hte same time relaising that she missed Rei-chan's ever warming and wise fire that burne dinthe palace magickally. It kept the poeple warm and also told them of any future, wisdom or anything athat may concern the kingdom.But all that was gone, due to her failure to protect her people. Serenity shook her head fiercly at her self and forced herself to concentrate on the task at hand, to save Middle Earth and making her own Destiny.  
  
Srenity for once, changed her hair style and let it loose like Ithilril but sides been braided so it wouldn't get into her eyes. Serenity sighed and walked out the door to be nearly smacked into Faramir who was just about to knock her door.  
  
"Lady Serenity! I am to accompany the 300 men which whom my father have dispatched to help Rohan in their cause. I was wondering if you have any message for me to carry onto Rohan and will I ever see you again Lady Serenity? your road is heavy and dark as the Ring bearer, I wish you well and Frodo too and Sam too. farewell my lady, and I hope we will see each other again" Faramir smiled to mask his sad feeling.  
  
Serenity smiled in return, "May light protect you and your men, so much dangers out there, I pay for safety of you all" Serenity paused before speaking again "I wish you well, Lord Faramir, I am sure Boromir would be proud of you, and please send my luck to Aragorn and the rest, they will need it...and tell them keep themselves alive until I come" Serenity then shook his hand and slung her self onto her horse and so did the rest of her group.  
  
Serenity waved until she could she them no more, then finally fell silent. Serenity sighed slightly as she hoped Frodo will not be pained as they neared the Mordor.  
  
  
Helm's deep~  
  
They kept an weary eye on all around the wall more carefully, they can't make the same mistake again.There only hope was that Gondor will send someof their men to help them win this battle.  
  
Aragorn sighed quietly, Legolas was inspecting his bow and Gimli polishing his axe.It was typical ever since their first victory against the Sauron's dark army. Then someone came running in, "Lord Aragorn! please come and look! There are some people wanting to see you. if you please will follow me" the messenger gestured to the open court not far away.   
  
"I will, tell them I will see them" Aragorn said quietly but in strained voice. Aragorn thought carefully as he saw the messenger disappear before himself started to walk in the direction, Legolas and Gimli and Merry followed him to the open court.  
  
  
When Aragorn finally appeared in the open court, he saw what he didn't expected to see, a group of people clad for battle but their faces were elven. He saw the banner of the host and almost reeled back in suprise. It was white,one of the many white banners of the Lords of the west!. He have heard in legend from Lord Elrond about the Eldar days, when Earendil was still alive fighting Melkor...that Lords of the West's banner was all white, all of them.  
  
"Ahh, Heir of Isildur, We have come in a bit of hurry, but it is pleasing to meet you" One of the elven male came forward putting out his hand in friendly gesture. "Yes...but how did you come through all those orcs? I could see no other way..." Aragorn trailed off when one of the elven ladies smiled at his question. "My name is Eresion, I believe your name is Aragorn?" The Elf who came forward spoke introducing himself, then he gestured to the female elf beside him. Aragorn thought something was familiar about her. "This is Ithilnor, third Child of light, and the one next to her is the first one, Ithilril, then the second Ithilelda and the next is the fourth Ithilele. Their magick brought us here, opened a gateway to Middle earth" He paused then went on to introducing 20 more male elves that came with him. "Finally he said, well it's been distant memory since Vanyan Elves has been in Middle earth" He casually commented about it.  
  
Legolas looked at all of the Child of light and blinked "Ah..I am sorry to interrupt, but Child of Light! did I see the ladies before? chasing the orcs in plains of Rohan?" All four looked at each other and laughed "Sure you did, Elf Legolas, we were scouting the land at request of Ulmo, he felt a darkness rise and he felt it in his waters even. Now we have come to help. Mainly because Elbereth felt the darknening of the light here in the Middle earth"  
  
Nobody said anything to that. "Well, I wanted to see Helm's deep defences and everything, would you mind Lord Theoden?if I insepected them?" Theoden was too shocked to say much, so Eomar immediatly agreed and took the one named Ithilnor and Ithilelda away to show what they left.  
  
Legolas's eyes kept looking back at the one named Ithilele, she looked almost like Lady Serenity, except she had pale lavender sheen to her silver hair. Ithilele suddenly looked at him and smiled, and came up to him "Elf Legolas, is something that worries you?"  
  
Legolas immediatly stopped thinking and replied "No, Lady Ithilele, I was just thinking of someone I knew", to his suprise, Lady Ithilele smiled mysteriously then nodded when one of the Vanyan elves called to her and went away.   
  
  
Near Minith Mogul~  
  
  
Serenity felt more and more of dark energy coming from the land of Mordor as they went a step nearer to e dark land. feared by many, only few chose to walk in it. Serenity had feeling of dread creep slowly into her heart, something was gong to happen and it was inevitable.  
  
  
Helm's Deep~  
  
(AN:Every member of the fellowship's thought collection here! and maybe few more)  
  
Aragorn POV~  
  
Things are turning out for better, for now, but noone can deny the tension that is present between us, for we wait for the men from Gondor to relieve us. How much more can we stand of this, we do not know but only hope these amazing Children of light will be our hope, shall help from Gondor fail to reach us in time.  
  
They have demonstrated us of their power, just a bit to assure us and others. It seems, that to me their light, aura seems to radiate hope and light. I wished over and over again that only if Saruman didn't betray us, we could have already be closer to destroying the evil that threatens the Middle earth.I pray to Illuvatar that he wouldn't let his children be enslaved by darkness.I only hope...  
  
Gimli's POV~  
  
I sometimes wonder what goes on the heads of others, Aragorn the most. For it seems that it was already written in the book of destiny, that this was to be his. Ii only hope the evil will be over come soon.I sometimes think Elves aren't bad at all, just some past that some elves still alive to remember that war between elves and Dwarves, that resulted in thousands of years of tension between two races.I only hope this will change that.  
  
Merry's POV~  
  
I never knew this was what that, or what me and Pippin thought tobe a simple quest will become. I just hope, Frodo and Sam is okay and so is Lady Serenity and to think about it, anyone that is fighting the evil!  
  
  
Pippin's POV~  
  
I well, is lucky to be alive so far, I just hope everyone will be alive by the end of this, but even me know some of us will die in this war.  
  
Gandalf's POV~  
  
So much sadness, tension and fate yet twirls in a delicate dance with destiny. This war has reached even the ears of the Valar, it is foretelling of greater revelation and greater scale of this war will become. I sometimes wonder was this the destiny of Men?  
  
Legolas's POV~  
  
Everything is so tense, and Every turn we take there seems to be a suprise. I have now met and seen the wonderous race of Children of Light, first ever creation of Illuvatar apart from Ainur and Valar before us all. And Vanyan Elves! they had the most beautiful voice, and wonderous knowledge that has been long lost to most elves in Middle earth.I wait, and wonder the fate of the elves when this war is over, will be the darkness that triumphs, or will it be light? there is a tugging at my heart, as it has been recently, I wonder if something have happened to Frodo, Sam and Lady Serenity? I still, fear for them, even in battles, I pray for them dearly for their safety.  
  
Star of Earendil! please shine down on us your light of hope to us, help us win over the darkness that now covers the Middle earth. I pray for us all, and for Lady Serenity.  
  
Ithilele(aka Queen Serenity)~  
  
I keep wanting to see of my daughter's safety, her heart must be troubled. I have seen the destruction of Crystal Tokyo, yet I couldn't help.Every Valar, Eru and even Celebril, whom see met after coming to Valinor stopped myself, an almost impulse decision to throw myself back into the troubled world of Earth trying to save it.  
  
I wasn't happy but I was won over by Celebril's dedication and love. We were content but underneath he knew I was saddened by death of Earth. It continued untill I felt Ginzuishou's presence here in this earth that Eru have created. I knew something was about to happen.  
  
I see Menel-Galad coming, the one who is hoping to win the heart of my dear Srenity.I pray for your safety Serenity.may the Ginzuishou save you and destroy the evil.  
  
Menel Galad's POV~  
  
I have seen Lady Ithilele's daughter, through Lady Ithilele's magic I was able to see a lady of grace and beauty that seems to surpasses all those who have come before her. I hope to see her soon, I hope for her safety and everyone's.For as Lady Elbereth said, Hopes of Middle earth shall not fall.  
  
  
There was a most loudest silence in Helm's Deep as the battle drew closer and closer. But somehow in everyone's heart, they knew that this wasn't the final battle, a bigger battle and perhaps if fate faovured them, they will win that battle too.They all only hoped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wooh....:D. he he.. sorry I had to have that love triangle! a Vanyan elf against Sindarin(Teleri Elf!) XD.... If you have read Simarillion, you will note, that Noldor Elves were known for their craftmanship and knowledge(like languages and scholastic stuff) and Vanyans were noted briefly to have the most beautiful voices out of the elves and of course knowledge, and Teleri were generally known as 'Sea Elves' and they have split into so many different lines. Best example of Teleri would be Lord Cirdan the Shipwright. I think it was also noted that Vanyan elves had hairs of gold?(aka beautiful blond hair! ^_^)  
  
Yes a little boring please be patient, next scene brings us to a nice action chapter with now all of Children of light fighting at Helm's deep! and peril of the trio of Ring Bearer continues and Serenity is making history as she goes!a change that will change the Middle earth forever! *grins like an idot*  
  
okay please R+R some feedback would be nice so I can see if you want a change or not for the future chapters.  
  
Dream wind. 


	9. Blessing of a Star

~Entagled Destiny~  
  
Chapter 9:Blessing of a Star.  
  
  
AN: yes, people I am creating another clique O_o...dedicated to the Elves from ' The Simarillion' a clique for anyone to able to claim up to 5 chracters that appear in the 'The Simarillion' but in the meantime join my current Clique! quiet fresh and new...if you have your fan elf, do join the clique!  
  
http://moonbox.topcities.com/ev/splash1.htm  
  
Yes in this one, Legolas and Serenity do get to see each other! but only briefly how? I won't say everything! :D  
  
Why this cliched title of 'Blessing of a star'? because both SM and LotR, Stars play a role in representing a light, hope and of good great power.So in both the Stars are an important metaphor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Helm's Deep~  
  
Ithilele~  
  
Ithilele sighed deeply, she hadn't been a senshi for years beyond count. She has been living for almost 5000 years when she died on the moon.She was dressed in elvish fashion, for she did not want to shock the conservative males in the Helm's deep. Ithilele thought wryly, though Ithilenor wore her senshi uniform with pride, Silver and White, it gleamed like ray of moonlight inthe gloomy weather.  
  
She prayed dearly for Serenity's safety and sighed and went towards Celebril whow as talking with the Sindarin elf Legolas about bows and arrows.  
  
Legolas~  
  
I saw lady Ithilele coming towards us, I quickly bowed to her. She smiled and accepted a perculier set of arrows and bow from Celebril.  
  
It was made of smooth white silvery wood, the bow gleamed beautifully like a shy ray of moonlight. Arrows were fewer then most fully packed ones but it was tipped with nothing, it was blunt end! I was amazed.  
  
  
"Lady Ithilele! the arrows are blunt ended! how can one befall an enemy with a blunt ended arrows?" Legolas asked, curious.  
  
"Elf Legolas, there are things wonderous that you have yet to witness" Ithilele was mysterious as always in her answers. and motioned one of the Vanyan elves to come.  
  
A young looking elf came to them, running at slow pace with graceful movements.  
  
"Lady Ithilele? did you ask me to come?" the elf asked carefully.  
  
Serenity nodded "You have met Elf Legolas, Menel?" Serenity pointed to Legolas who was ready strung up with his weapons.Who inturn smiled.  
  
"Ah! yes I have briefly, Lady Ithilele but did not have much time yet, perhaps we should get aquinted with each other here now" Menel smiled and held out his hand to Legolas who took th hand immediatly.  
  
"Legolas of Mirkwood, once known as 'Greenwood the great' son of Lord Thranduil" Legolas said as the manners dictated.  
  
"Menel Galad of Vanyar, from gardens of Lorien as main residence in the west lands."   
  
Both smiled, not knowing what lay in their hearts.  
  
  
Both turned at he battle cry of the gathering black messes before the Helm's Deep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity felt uncomfortable and kept turning her ehad towards the west, as the massive amount of active negative energy seems to be massed there.  
  
  
It was dusk and they camped in a little cavern and Sam was preparing their dinner in silence but still humming a merry tune to lighten the mood. It seemed so still, but Serenity's senses told her that something will happen and she might be needed. But yet she is so far away! Serenity held up her hand and looked at the ring Lord Thranduil given to her.It was still gleaming brightly in the fire light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ithilele~  
Ithilele readied her bow, looking grim, but with her eyes closed for brief moment and kept saying something in unknown language, silently. Like if praying for the stars to bless them for another victory and bring down Saruman.  
  
  
Legolas~   
  
Legolas concentrated hard as he stared at he black mess before him.It was darker then mines of Moria.  
  
  
  
"Fire!" Aragorn shouted the start of the battle. Arrows flew but most looked at the Children of Light, their arrows immediatly flared with light at the tip as they released the strings.  
  
If one could hear them, they were chanting in an unknown language,  
  
[Japanese :P I won't since couldn't be bothered to run up at get my dictionairy!)  
  
' Ginzuishou! bring us the power within the light!  
Bring us the light, bring us hope,  
We fight to bring justice and peace!  
We are the eternal soldiers of the Light!'  
  
  
When an arrow from Children of Light hit , immediatly a small area was cleared, only piles of ashes were left of the enemy. All of the Children of light faught as the orcs and other dark creatures started to climb the wall with their strange looking weapons.Most spectecular one was a a spear like weapon Ithilele wielded, it was a long single blade, slightly curved but each time she wielded it, an orc will be sliced topieces in an eye blink or a glittering purple light will lash out , bringing deaths to several orcs at same time.They almsot crield out when they brought out siege towers and caterpaults.  
  
Aragorn shouted "They are going to siege Helm's Deep again! everyone rank out! guard every place possible! NOW!" Everyone scrambled to their positions. Legolas and Aragorn adn Gimli was at the front with Ithilele and Ithilnor.  
  
"Ithilele! Ithilele! we can't keep this up! too many of us will be dead! we need to gather the magick left in us and make a shield!now!" Ithilnor yelled out to her as they kept sending out magickal arrows and sometime using eleboratly decorated swords and other strange looking weapons.  
  
"Alright! I will initiate it! stand ready!" Ithilele spread one of her arms and hand in front of her and she became bright as a star and a beam of light shot to Ithilnor then to other Children of Light, then a soft glowing bubble settled on the Helm's Deep, all their enemies were thrown off the wall and sent flying clearly off 50 feet from the wall.  
  
Ithilele sat down hard, and so did everyone after making sure of this magickal protection will hold out.  
  
Ithilelda and Ithilril came walking fast, their magick was exhausted as well. "Ithilele, Ithilnor, we need the Ginzuishou! there is too many of them for even our power to win through without heavy loss to our side! "  
  
Ithilele stared at Ithilril, "But..." Ithilril interrupted her, "No buts about it Ithilele! we need it, if possible we may have enough power to pull Serenity through the magickal gate and bring her here, even if it's just for a brief moment till the battle ends! and No! she will not die if she wields it to full power, Eru won't allow it! so what are we waiting for! we need that Ginzuishou now!" Ithilril talked breathlessly and fast.  
  
Ithilele grimaced but they had no choice, Ginzuishou was their only salvation now. "Alright, I will open the gate, you must help me in getting enough energy to open a gateway" Ithilril grinned "No problem, Ithilele!" Ithilril smiled tiredly but put her hand on top of Ithilele's and so did other Children of Light.  
  
Ithilril started to chant and others followed,  
  
Ithilril: " I ask for the power of Light,  
Where Stars are born ...  
Ithilelda: " Where the brightst and cherished of  
Stars live within...."  
Ithilnor: " May the hope rise and soar to the   
endless heights...."  
Ithilele: "May the power of light open the Gate of Light!  
We are the Children of Light!"  
  
A brilliant Square of light appeared, then it dimmed, a beautiful door carved with strange symbols and made of clear glass.It was engraved largely with crescent moon.  
  
Ithilele stepped through the door carefully as it opened and saw to her relief and dismay that her daughter asleep tiredly from her long journeys.  
  
  
Serenity~  
  
Serenity woke tiredly as a bright light shone in her face. She blinekd several times before she realised her mother was there.  
  
"Mother?" Serenity nodded to her daughter grimly.  
  
"We need you and Ginzuishou here, Serenity, Hobbits shall be fine, place them in deep sleep and out of anyone's reach until the battle at Helm's Deep is over, you are only our salvation! hurry for we are using last of our powers to bring you across!"  
  
Serenity did not question her mother, if she said she was needded, she knew they were desperate and hanigng on their last of hopes.She knew that too well. Living for almost 3000 years half full of galatical scale wars and almost daily battles, the price of a life is worth enough for her use her powers.  
  
"I am coming, just for a minute to place them in deep sleep mother" Serenity nodded to her daughter as she placed a strong protection and sleep o the hobbits and stepped through the gate to a battle scene.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone looked at the gate again as two figures approached. One was Lady Ithilele and an elf?  
  
"Lady Serenity!" all of fellowship shouted in unison from their shock of seeing her. Legolas was first to comment.  
  
"Lady Serenity you are wearing, shades of the Mirkwood forest!" Legolas came up offering her his hand for a hand shake. Aragorn on closer inspection realised she was wearing elven clothing of Mirkwood.  
  
"Lady Serenity, glad to see you alive" Aragorn said formally and smiled at her, whilst Gimli just waved cheerfully with a short comment "Good to see you Lady Serenity!" Serenity smiled and gave them a hand shake inturn.  
  
"You are all wondering why I am wearing Mirkwood clothing? well Frodo, Sam and I got kinda lost without a map and landed up in Mirkwood forest, running fromthe orcs hunting for us...and I met Lord Thranduil and all" Serenity paused and looked out to the mess of black outside the wall."Well, I iguess it's another war...I must have lost the count of wars I have been in, died and reincarnated from...well, what are we waiting for my mother and others can't hold onto the wall forever!" Serenity then clapped her hand twice and a magnificent staff made of gold and precious jewels appeared in her hand, towering over her already tall height.  
  
"I am ready, are you feeling better mother?" Serenity quietly spoke to mother.   
  
Ithilele smiled "Yes, sure, with Ginzuishou here, it has renewed our energy and magick, I have faith in you my daughter."   
  
"But I have failed to save the Earth! how can I ...?"  
  
"Serenity, you know very well about the fates and destiny...by now I am sure. That was the Destiny of the Earth I have left so long ago...It wasn't your fault. all the soldiers of the stars keep continuing to defend the place we all have defended once. For now, we have to worry about the darkness right before our eyes, not surround our self with sadness and regrets of the past"  
  
Serenity solmenly nodded when her mother looked up to see an elf walking towards her.Her mother's face lit up.  
  
"Ah, Serenity, meet Celebril, I suppose in a sense your new father, whom I met after coming to Valinor" Ithilele smiled as teh elf took her hand kissed in lightly.  
"It's hearty to meet you Neo-Queen Serenity...I don't have much to say, even though your mother constantly talked about you...I also want you to meet Menel-Galad , my nephew, who has been waiting patiently to meet you" another elf came up, beautiful then most elves she has met with his glittering green eyes he seems very pleased yet shy, like a schoolboy admitting his love for someone.  
  
He gently took her hand and gave it a feather light kiss, "I am honored to meet you Neo Queen Serenity...Lady Ithilele been showing me about you, just about everything...I think" He smiled easily as he saw Serenity turn to her mother with a questionable look.  
  
"Mother? you didn't?..." Serenity was blushing red from both shyness and embrassement.  
  
"Ah, here comes, Legolas" Her mother pointed out gently as if to escape her daughter's question.  
  
Serenity turned and smiled as he walked up lightly and also gave her a light feather kiss to her hand. "It's been long time Lady Serenity..." He looekd at her with his beautiful, almost endless blue eyes of his, streaked with gentle concern.   
  
Serenity smiled and nodded , "More then a month...I believe..or almost there...but it seems like a distant memory...but then time doesn't seems to matter when you live long"  
  
Legolas smiled brighter, making Serenity's own heart almost lurch to a stop, it was the same smile he gave her at Lothlorien Forest, the angelical and beautiful smile.  
  
"Darkness comes faster then ever, look they have almost finished reorganising themselves...I wish for your safety, perhaps after the battle we could talk more. just a little more, before your have to go back to the Frodo and Sam?" Legolas asked, almost pleadingly.  
  
"Of course...I hope so, I wish you luck Legolas, may light bless you always" Serenity said the same greeting as if she was greeting her soldiers or senshi, like in the past.Serenity managed not to hug him, as if they were about to part.  
  
  
Battle~  
  
  
Serenity almost cringed at the battle cry from the dark creatures in front of the Helm's Deep. They were almsot reminded her of the dark force that destroyed the Earth. Serenity pushsed the dark memories to back of her mind, concentrating on the battle.She decidedto transform into her Cosmos to make herself to battle at her best.  
  
Serenity swung her staff and slammed it intot he ground before her shouting "Blazing million golden heart! almost every soldier at the helm's deep covered their eyes, as they saw speckles of milllions of golden light appear then rush towards the front line of the Saruman's army. They were relieved as almsot the entie frontline was shredded to pieces.Orc's scremaing weren't heard as they started to fire arrows again as the parts of the army rushed, seeing their infantry soldiers almost gone. There was great river of blood flowing, from all the orcs that have died.  
  
Serenity noticed something, then she cried out "Watch out! to the east of the wall! they are digging underneath! hurry!" Theoden immdeiatly gave repid orders to be ready and her mother ran tot he palce, placing a blazing patch of light to burn anything that might burst through. But some soldiers stood aorun the area incase, they somehow broke through.  
  
Aragorn was busy fighting, wielding a sword, that seems to blaze of gold and silver light, orcs seems to fear it, and exception of some brave ones, they hardly challanged him, rather, it was Aragorn who charged and hacked through the enemy that was rapidly climbing the walls fast.His face was determined and grim but he knew what he had to do.  
  
  
Legolas was shotting arrows faster then most, His movements smooth as wind ruffling silently through the forest. He was also fighting with his own swords, hacking left and right with precision and deadly target.  
  
Gimli was swinging his axe with expertise that could have only come fromyears fo practice and use.  
  
All Children of Light was fighting with magick, using their own attacks and also using normal weapons, when their magick seems to go low.But they soon recovered, thanks to the presence of Ginzuishou.Their main source of magick was nearby, giving them the strength they needed.  
  
Serenity was starting to notice of the sudden increase of dark energy, she cans ee that the Human soldiers were tiring, Serenity thought grimly as she for once in a long time stretched out her wings and surveyed the the battle fromt he high int he sky, it was almost endless battle...just that human couldn't keep battling. Serenity took out a small pinpoint of light and Ginzuishou appeared.  
  
  
All Children of Light looked up, seeing that Serneity was high up in the sky with Ginzuishou out! and ready to be wielded!  
  
Ithilele was the first one to shout out, "No! Serenity! do not use it!do not! you can't do this to me, to everyone who cares about you!" Ithilele heart almost stopped when her daughter looked down and smiled sadly yet so calm, it was scary.  
  
"It's alright, I shall be back if this could save the humans I shall use it...I failed Crystal Tokyo...I won't fail Middle Earth either!" Then she became so bright, the battle stopped, everything seems to go in slow motion, as the entire dark army was being burnt away by this brightst light ever seen.  
  
It seems to be dead quiet for how long, nobody dareed to guess, when someone cried out rushing forward to the place where a figure was falling from the sky.  
  
  
"Lady Serenity!" Legolas was crying out as he used his elven abilities for speed to full portential, to catch Serenity as she fell.  
  
  
Legolas fell to his knees as he caught her, and laid a sweet kiss to her forehead. "Lady Serenity! please please, you can't have fallen yet, I haven't yet to make you happy! after all you have happened to you, you deserve some peace and happiness! please do not go yet..." Legolas bowed his head and took her hand, to his suprise, the Greenwood Ring was placed on one of the fingers.He finally noticed a figure behind him.  
  
"She hasn't fallen yet, Elf Legolas, she needs rest, now, please bring her back in, the battle is over ...we will do our best to heal her...for she needs to go back to the hobbits soon as possible"  
  
"Thank you Lady Ithilril" Legolas sighed and held her strong yet slender body to his close and came back following Lady Ithilril.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:p Another chapter done...ack...I tried not to make the scene too romantic...if you have read my CCS Eriol x Sakura trilogy you will know what I mean by being romantic!(yes I make it sound like fairy tale romance! totally!) ^_^;; ahh and please if you wish to e-mail me, e-mail me to my alternate e-mail if you don't get a response within 3 days!  
  
meow100@wildmail.com  
  
Something is wrong with either my internet connection or the my usually fantastic e-mail service server is having problems.  
  
another cross over is coming up...this time...featuring...ahem...Elrond x Serenity! and back to first and second age! I hope to get this one out in a month or so..because I will be super duper busy!  
  
Dream wind 


	10. Matter of Heart

~ Entangled Destiny ~  
  
Chapter 10 : Matter of the Heart  
  
  
AN:No this isn't the final chapter, maybe 2 or 3 more to go. I need to attend to my other fics like Fruits Basket x SM cross over and new CSS alternate coupling fic too. And start on a Nightworld Fanfic which I had planned for sometime! since I adore the series(books! people! books!).  
  
  
No, there is no good bye but maybe some tensions between some elves, you can guess who they are! what will our beloved Teleri elf prince do, when he realize of a Vanyan elf rival?Lady Ithilril story telling? who are these Children of Light?(yes I have mentioned who they are several times before but one thing is clear, no they are not re incarnated court of Serenity. More will be explained about Evolution of Children of Light in our universe :D.) Serenity's heart is heavy, very heavy...:) poor Serenity!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Healing house of the Helm's Deep~  
  
(I forgot if they had one so I am just sticking one in ^^)  
  
A lone figure watched prone figure lying in a sturdy but very plain bed, with tender expression. His, light blond hair was hanging out slightly as he bent over and checked her health. She sounded calm, but at times,it seems she was in her nightmare. He gently took her hand squeezing gently, somehow hoping it will reassure her that someone was with her, and it was only in dreams that her nightmare lived.  
  
  
"Elf Legolas" Another voice sounded behind the lone figure's back. Another elf have entered this time, slightly lighter blond but unlike the figure who was sitting, he had glittering and deep emerald green eyes and was wearing white and grey clothing.  
  
"Is she having sign of waking up yet? Lady Serenity has been in this state for last 2 days...how will the hobbits get there? the time does not even stop for us, neither does the evil" said the new figure as he sat down.  
  
"Menel, things are really weighing heavy in my heart, when we found her near Rivendell, she woke up screaming, I believe destruction of her home was too much, she nearly died saving this beloved land because she said she couldn't save her own people, she wanted to save the free people of middle earth at least...We should have let her enjoy the little peace have at Rivendell.." Legolas looked almost down cast at the thought.  
  
  
" I also wanted to say something else, I noticed that she is wearing a ring of elven craftsman, you seem to recognise it, does it mean...?" Menel looked intot he blue eyes of the Teleri elf who seemed to be very affectionate towards the lady he has been waiting so long to meet. He did not wish for rivalry between this elf and himself, for it would definitely make Lady Serenity more sad.  
  
" I guess a much, Menel, it's the Greenwood Ring, given to her by my father, when she visited my home forest by mistake.I can not fathom what my father really meant by it, if he wished me to tell her what it meant, it is not now" Legolas paused for a minute then spoke again "I hope she is awake soon. Lady Ithilril is very skilled in elven medicine indeed, may rival Lord Elrond", both turned around as two more entered, it was Lady Ithilele and Lady Ithilnor.  
  
"You two are still worried about Serenity, she is fine, it's because what we are, and the gift Eru have placed in our bloodline, that each of us suffer yet, bring hope to the world" Ithilnor said quietly as she put her hand on Serenity's forehead.She suddenly nodded to her self then turned around to the other two figures sitting down nearby."Will you hear a story? the story of Children of Light? Serenity may will have to stay with us, Hobbits have moved on, it was hard to explain to them, what happened to Serenity...but now she can rest at least for now without worrying the hobbits, they shall be fine"  
  
  
Ithilnor smiled then begun her story.   
  
"It was long ago, before, the Eldar was created, first children was ever born, a female child, Eru called it Ithilril, for she gave off silvery light when she walked or moved and had the most beautiful voice so harmonious that it reminded Eru of the ways Anur use to be in harmony in their songs. He also created a counterpart , a brother for her called it Chaos. He was of darkness, so Eru vanished him to furthest place in this world. But later, he became a the major force, source of all darkness in another world, it was Ithilelda, who was sent to that world to protect the newely born world similar to this one. She found a similar world but shining in silver, since she loved the moon here in middle earth, she called it Ithil, or Moon as the language in that world called it... She was able to face off the Chaos's many minions he sent trying to suck out the magick and life all around the world, heaven that existed in that world, she became a soldier, a queen also. She died and came back to Valinor 6000 years later, after going to that world, I was the heir to an alliance called 'Silver Alliance' , it was peaceful, but still Chaos wouldn't quiet I had to think of a solution, something that will help to defend every planet, stars etc. I figured one way out and that was the to have a guardian system set up, each an immortal, and to be reborn...they were to be soldiers, just like me and Ithilelda born from the brightest stars, they were the Soldier of the Stars. it rewarded me, many places could be protected without me or my small army having to be everywhere Chaos attacked. I too died one day, but it was longer, 10,000 years gone by when I came Valinor, for I was born in that world. It was strange, for that world was so peaceful when not in war, but so magickal it was an enchanting world, more then the middle earth or Valinor." Ithilnor stopped then nodded to Ithilele who continued.  
  
"Then it was my turn to become the leader of the Silver Alliance or rather it was called at my time Silver Millenium. the Guardian system changed it's name also, as I adept ed a language called 'Japanese' these Soldiers were called Sailor Senshi. It was peaceful, but one big obsession or rather a dangerous love that my dear Serenity fell into, it was of the honorable Prince of the Earth, Prince Endymion. He died in that life time defending Serenity, Serenity couldn't bare to live without him so she committed suicide...her senshis or her future court died with her. I remember screaming admist the battle but could do nothing, couldn't reach her in time...I felt I failed my people...they were all dying, the shining silver star or rather Ithil was dying, I used last of my power to the gift Eru given to my line, to seal away the enemy and make sure all of them, Serenity, Endymion and her court to be reborn...so they could defeat the enemy one day....then I died too. It wasn't 1000 years alter that my chief advisors awoke and started roaming the earth to find the princess and her guardians and court. My dear Serenity also became a soldier like me, before officially becoming a queen. She also had hard time, for she have died and lived so many times, for her love of the earth and her friends and her love. She has many stories to tell, as we watched her from from Valinor. She was to be the greatest one of us all, for she been through so many tragedies that are countless but her will power was so strong, that even Chaos couldn't touch it. Her court was the most dedicated and loyal to their death.Serenity been named Ithilrilel by Valar, I believe someday another leader will be born in that place we have left will lead the war for the peace that have achieved of the past gone by...I was 5000 years old when I came to Valinor..it's been sometime since I had to face trouble..." Ithilele trailed off and smiled at sleeping figure of her daughter.  
  
"Lady Ithilele, how long will it be before Lady Serenity will wake up?" Legolas asked still holding Serenity's limp hand, looking worried from his heart.  
  
"Not long maybe if possible tonight, but she won't able to speak for long. Maybe one of you can sing her a song, for she had innate love for nature and stories. all things mythical. If I remember right from her days on the moon." Ithilele smiled gently before waving her hand over Serenity's face letting a almost invisible dust of glittering silver light settle onto her face."Well Menel, please come with me, and Legolas will be on the duty for the day, if he wishes, then you will change so he may get some rest." Both Children of Light exited the room quietly, leaving only two elves again.  
  
"Well Legolas, I trust you will take good care of Lady Serenity, ah, and sing her a song, I shall be here when you are to retire, please do call me, do not hesitate...thank you for being so kind to Lady Serenity, for I know Lady Ithilele loves her daughter very much". Menel silently smiled and before he exited the healing room, he looked at Lady Serenity once more with a look of longing then finally exited the room.  
  
  
Legolas wasn't sure how long it has been, when Serenity woke up slightly dizzy from her pains.  
  
"Lady Serenity? how are you feeling?" Legolas carefully asked, afraid to give her any slight shock. He looked at her, with her elegant but still slight hand in his.  
  
"I am fine...Legolas? where are we? we aren't dead?" Serenity asked slowly, as if waking up from a long deep sleep, that have lasted one hundred years. First she did not notice her hand in his, but rather trying to get up but her weak strength failed her.She managed to prop her self up with help from Legolas against the bed head.  
  
"No , Lady Serenity, your light washed away all the evil that was present, I felt it die away, saving many lives. Ah! the light was so beautiful, even though it was so bright, I had to turn away, I could still feel feel that beautiful feeling of hope and love wash over me. I am sure, everyone, even the men felt it too...such a beautiful light, can only come from someone so beautiful in their heart" Legolas smiled as he looked up at her, to his suprise who was blushing slightly red.  
  
"Thank you Legolas, if I remember correctly, you have requested for me...wait, how long has it been? since I fainted?I got to return tot he Hobbits!" Serenity tried to get up but failed again. Legolas immediatly stopped her.  
  
"Please, Lady Serenity, they have moved on, for the time will not wait, your mother Lady Ithilele assured them that you are fine and gave them her blessing for protection against evil. They shall be fine." Legolas start to look worried, then smiled easily again "Would you like to hear a song? Lady Serenity?" Legolas began after Serenity silently nodded.  
  
" In the fair land of Ithil,  
A long land lost,  
No one have, not even the Elda,  
have laid the eyes to this  
magickal kingdom of a distant memory,  
  
A lady who will sing to the stars,  
her voice sweeter then the sweetest notes  
of a melody.Her touch would bring happiness,  
Her eyes of brightest blue will  
make the stars smile, Her sweet hair of silver,  
radiate with silvery light that will  
make one wonder of the great silver  
lamp that hung in the sky,  
was fused in to her.  
  
She was fairest of all,  
She was hope of all,  
  
When the first Elda woke in the far east,  
They were enchanted by this beautiful  
lady who were like glimpse of true beauty  
in the wind,  
  
Oh, fair land of Ithil, where shall you  
be reborn?  
When the hope of all have come again,  
shall you return?  
Shall we return to the Birth Place of the  
Elda? when will we lay our eyes  
on this fair kingdom?  
  
I still dream of the fair lady of silver,  
Hearing her sweet voice in the he winds of the   
forests not tainted by evil.  
  
Ah! the Lady of the fair land of Ithil!"  
  
  
Serenity smiled, it was beautiful.  
  
"That was beautiful Legolas, thanks for making me happy" Legolas just smiled with an expression that seems to be uplifting, like an image of an angel, Serenity noted with interest.  
  
"If it made you happy, Lady Serenity I am glad, with my whole heart. The ring you wear, I have noticed...you are wearing the Greenwood Ring" Legolas pointed out gently. Taking her hand and brushed his soft lips to her fingers, especially the ring.  
  
Serenity was blushing red, then finally found her words to answer "Yes, Lord Thranduil gave it to me, but he did not explain what meaning it carries? perhaps you could?" Serenity trailed off, her curiosity was alive again, with this beautiful but mysterious ring.  
  
"Ah...the Greenwood Ring takes it's name from the name of my fair home before the dark forces occupied the southern part of the forest, it was called 'Greenwood the Great'. I remember still, all it's beauty in this largest forest ruled by an elven lord or lady"Legolas paused then went on "That ring was usually worn by the Lady of the forest...but also for protection against the dark forces" Legolas gave her an ambiguous answer, much to her her diappointment.  
  
"Lady Serenity I have something I wish for you to know, before anything else could happen..." He swiftly closed the small distance between them and held her finely boned face close to his." I have a feeling I must confess, for I believe I have found the soulmate I been looking for...In you I found feelings that wasn't awakened by even the fairest of elven maidens I have known in my life...I can no longer bear to ponder this question myself..for I have given my heart to you Lady Serenity..." with a catious approach, he laid his lips on her soft lips, and both knew they found something they been looking for all their life, finally, for the last time and finally. Legolas smiled and let her head rest against his chest as she breathed fast trying to catch up, after their kiss which turned pasionate. It was a feeling they both longed for but never found it truly until that moment. The air betwen them seemed warm and safe, no darkness could appraoch them, it was haven.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry for short chapter, but I needed an interlude of some sort O_o;; and had to have that confesison out! *ahh...I will have draw that out!* Yes if I have any time I will be drawing some selected scenes from the story ^^;;.  
  
Urkkk I know,I know, I am not use to having to write out passionate scenes or even romantic confession...lol~ wait...I should have made it more dramatic? yes no? anyways! now they will be together! till end of the story!since I never liked what happened to the story of Arwen and Aragorn, I would like to make it more happier for both of them in the end too ^^;;....I won't spoil what happens after Aragorn dies O_O;; because that's the sad part..without him, she lost delight in life and all in other words, she loved Aragorn too much in my opinion, but still an undying love till the end, at least she gets to she what gift Eru have given the Men after their death, unlike most of other elves! who will be mostly stuck being alive forever! if they don't get killed.  
  
But could this happiness of Legolas and Sernity last long and finally be forever be happy again? what's this kingdom called Ithil O_O;;?all comes next chapter!  
  
Dream wind, 


	11. Choices and Promises

~ Entangled Destiny ~  
  
Chapter 11: Choices and Promises  
  
Why such dramatic title XD....? because there are choices that needs to be made and promises are born!  
  
Thank you for all the reviews! ^____^;; Oh yes you will get to see even more of Menel, in this one, so far, I haven't given him enough characteristics, so this story might be expanded longer then I thought O_O;; maybe 4 chapters more? and yes it's definite! I am going to twist the end of the Return of the King, and make it happier for all of them! including Aragorn and Arwen ^^;;. hey they suppose to have lived a long time, considering Aragorn is Numenorean, he must have lived at least over 200, he was already over 60 when the trilogy started so Arwen must have lived long too.  
  
sorry for spoiling about some sad aspect about the ending of the Lord of the Ring. :D.....*runs away before anything gotten thrown*  
  
I shouldn't be listening to Star Wars love theme music O_o;;;  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Menel~  
  
He was feeling nervous, in some way, but also felt sad.Why he felt so, he did not know, but something tugged at his heart. His usual ever deep emerald green eyes looked slightly dull as he opened the door to Lady Serenity's room. It seems Legolas was looking out the small window nearby.  
  
"Legolas, Lady Ithilele asked me to relieve you, so you can have some rest." Menel asked his voice was calm despite some unsureness inside him.  
  
"Thank you, Lady Serenity woke some hours ago, she is sleeping again." Legolas smiled and laid a small kiss to her forehead before heading out. Menel's green eyes nearly wavered with that gesture, which infinitly showed of affection towards Lady Serenity.  
  
  
Menel sat down near Serenity who's soft breathing was more sounder then before. He silently watched her finely boned and beautiful features, her silver hair so long it spooled around in shimmering silver pool around her. Menel reached out a hand to touch her lovely face, when Serenity fluttered open her eyes then managed to sit up by herself before realising who was next to her.  
  
"Menel? where is Legolas?" Menel felt his heart lurch when she asked that but answered calmly, "He is taking a rest now, I came in not long ago.Is there anything I can do for you, Lady Serenity?" Menel asked his voice so gentle and his eyes streaked with concern.  
  
Serneity gazed into his eyes and held themm for sometime, before asking "Can you sing me a song? I love the voices of the elves, Legolas always sang to me, when I felt down and I loved it. it seems that all elves are gifted with such voices and abilities"  
  
Menel simply smiled, and nodded "Vanyar's strongest point is poetry and singing, we love them, if you come to the garden of Lorien, you you can hear them sing all the time.I hope you can come with us, when the war is over" To Serenity's amazement, Menel lifted his voice, in almost unearthly voice she ever heard, she wasn't inthe healing room of the Helm's Deep anymore, she was in tranquil space of peace.  
  
"  
In the forests of old,  
Their leaves, ever green,  
They sing the song of life,  
  
Oh, the mighty Valier of  
the Forests, so long ago,   
Your children have come and  
touched our heart,  
  
In the far east,   
Where Elda was born,  
A kingdom was lost,  
So fair, yet only  
in memories of the mighty Valier  
of the Forests,  
  
O great lost kingdom of Ithil!  
I long to lay these eyes upon the fair  
land of legend, older then the stars,  
land where hope was born for all,  
O fair kingdom of Ithil!  
  
"  
  
Serenity realised he stopped singing, "You speak of this lost kingdom of Ithil, so did Legolas in his song, tell me of it's legend, much as you know" Serenity asked quietly, curious that both sang of this lost kingdom.  
  
"Valier is one of the ladies of the West, she planted forests and plants in middle earth, She said she had given someone a most fairest of all places to someone but she did not tell me who. She said it was so enchanting and beautiful, words fails to describe this beautiful kingdom...but nobody no, Elda laid it's eyes the fair kingdom, for before Melkor destroyed the legendary kingdoma dn covered it with evilness.But they sing of a lady who seems from that fair, for she was so fair, we called 'Lady of the Ithil"...but nobody really ever knew her name." Menel told her what he knew of the legend.  
  
"Thank you, but the battle is not over, there is a bigger battle waiting ahead...it's darker, for we will face Sauron I fear.." Menel was watching her, intensly, " Do not fear, my Lady Serenity, I have promised to give my life if it will protect you...for I dedicate my heart to you, for someone so fair, with evenly beautiful heart. I have given my service to you" Menel took her hand and laid it on his cheek, making Serenity blush but also guilty.  
  
Menel looked at her, with longing plain in his eyes.  
  
"Menel... I .." Serenity began but she almost startled with the reaction from Menel, He laid a quick kiss to her palm and brushed his lips to hers, making her almost yelp out, which she stopped in time. "Menel, please, no, this isn't....Legolas... will be hurt!"  
Serenity managed to say it loud.  
  
Menel looked up, 'It does matter none, Lady Serenity, for you deserve love of everyone, I laid my heart at your feet, even if you do not take it, if I can see Lady Serenity is happy, I shall be happy knowing so" His gentle emerald eyes was quivering with tears, then it spiled over. Serenity felt guilty for saying it aloud, almost smacking a 'No' in his face, his feelings were genuine, and she refused him none too gently.  
  
"Please Menel, do not cry, for it's my fault your tears for me are not worth it, I confess for I found deep feelings with Legolas, a feeling that can not be shaken away but be part of me always. I do not dare say much more...for darkness still at hand" Serenity wiped away the tears streaking the angelic expression of Menel.  
  
  
"I shall still giver my life to you Lady Serenity...you have won my heart, every time I watched you from Valinor, to the earth you lived...more I saw, even mortal faults, your innocence, love for everything and your light captivated me, Valar and Valier were proud of you, So was Illuvatar, as Lady Ithilril says so. Lady Serenity,if everything seems to be fading remember the Light of Earendil, our brightest star, and remember those who love you, you have heavy road as Aragorn and Frodo.But if you remember, you will find hope and become the brightest star in heavens"   
  
Menel smiled slightly shakily but his eyes wre bright. He smiled and took her hand as she nodded and laid back on her propped up pillow, pondering her life.And the choices she has to make...life or rather love was easy on Earth for she only loved and ever loved Endymion, the Golden Light of Earth that faded away, when married him, long ago, he told her, that she will eternal, even if he and her friends were gone, one day. Was it that he saw this destruction , the inevitable destruction coming? Perhaps was there curse on her bloodline, that in the end, they will be lonely always? the price every member of her bloodline paid for their acceptance to be the ultimate light? be the champion of light? to become the soldier? was it that way? Serenity grimaced at the thought.  
  
Menel smiled and took out some elven bread, "Lady Serenity, I believe are hungry since you did not have breakfast..." He seems almost grin. Serenity noted with dismay, "You know about my appeptite habit?" Serenity asked as she took three of the breads he offered.  
  
"Yes Lady Serenity, your mother spared you almost nothing in showing about you, I guess I was delighted, for that childish charm and innocence that was ever present..." Serenity was frozen in her motion, "She spared almost nothing?!" Serenity was blushing mad red from embrassement.  
  
Then someone knocked on the door, it was Legolas as Menel opened the door.  
  
"Ah! lady Serenity, you are up and eating! I am glad, Menel, Celebril wants to see you, so I have decided to take the post for now" Menel nodded and smiled thanks and turned to lady Serenity. " Shall you be okay? Lady Serenity? Anything you wish to be sent over?" Menel asked smiling, to which Legola's eyes widened a little.  
  
"No it's alright, Menel, thank you for your kindness" Serenity answered, not seeing Legola's widening of his eyes. Serenity settled back as Menel exited.  
  
  
Serenity smiled at Legolas, "Menel is a fine fellow, I must say, but nobody can be fine as you Legolas..." Serenity smiled wider as Legolas too her hand and looked at her with loving look that was so tender , it made her heart almost break.  
  
"My Lady, fairer then the famed beauty of Elves....I will one day make you happy, only happiness, so you may never have to see or feel pain and unhappiness ever again....with the Greenwood Ring, I wish to propose to you, of....a possible marriage between us, when this war is over, if you wish, shall you be the Lady of the Forest?" Legolas asked honest voice, his eyes glowing lightly in as of expecting an answer that only can be.  
  
Serenity's own eyes wavered, she wasn't so sure, but what has she got to loose?She can't always grieve over her past, like her mother said before. Serenity gently touched Legolas's face smiling, "Of Course, what else can I answer? From this day on, I promise you, for all eternity, under the stars...." Serenity finally smiled brightly and let her self be hugged by Legolas, who own tears of happiness were flowing down his perfect face.  
  
"Lady Serenity, I am so happy, I can not describe the feeling my heart feels, right now, I hope soon, we will be over with this war...you deserve so much and more..." Legolas looked at Serenity with fond affection. "It feels like thousands of years of loneliness been washed away, I finally found the light I been looking for..." Serenity recalled the song he first ever sang to her.   
  
"It seems, that our Destiny was entangled, somehow...somehow yet I do not feel I belong to Middle earth yet..." Serenity silently trailed off, covering her own elegant hand over his larger and just as elegant hand. It seems that to her, it was two hands that was meant to be joined, over time, over the stars,love prevailed and have become both of their strength, at darkest times.  
  
  
Later in the Evening~  
  
Serenity was finally able to walk around, there was a murmur as people saw her often with the Mirkwood elf Legolas. Often smiling and whispering to each other. But for them both of their destiny was heavier then ever when Aragorn called them all.  
  
Aragorn carefully looked at each of them, then he finally announced "Lady Ithilril wants to speak first"  
  
Everyone's eyes looked towards a white robed figure gracefully walk across the front and stand in a almost majestic posture.  
  
"I want Everyone to Know, we will be walking in the 'Path of Dead'...Secondly, there will be a battle the last one, we must gather our strength, Saruman has been defeated, not quiet, but his power has been broken, he does not command the power anymore. We must defend Minith Tirith...that's alI I wanted to say, Aragorn you may say what you wish to say"  
  
Aragorn presumed his position careefully, now in dark moss green and black robe of fine quality he looked much like a king then a ranger."As you have heard we are going through the Path of the Dead, Any objections?" Aragorn looked around, "Any questions before we march off to Gondor tomorrow?" The question was only met by silence and even more silent stares.  
  
Legolas suddenly stood up and spoke up "I would like to make an announcement, I have proposed to Lady Serenity not long ago and she have agreed, I believe the stars have blessed us, both of us" He was met with mixed emotions.  
  
Menel was horrified, Lady Serenity and Legolas? He tried to picture her as an elven queen with Legolas at her side as a king. Menel wanted to walk away from the scene but managed to keep himself calm and stoic faced and seated. But inside his heart was hurt, very hurt no anger was there, he couldl not blame either of them, they were both happy inside and he shouldn't grudge anyone's happiness.  
  
Serenity was suprised but could not help smiling lightly, she was afraid of hurting Menel, if she smiled more. But she had to accept what has been announced, for she promised him for all eternity under the stars.  
  
Ithilele gasped but calmed her self as Celebril laid his hand on her arm to calm her down. Ithilele was hoping her daughter would choose the elven youth she respected, but she chose the elven prince, whom by all respective but she did not quiet know enough of. What was the relationship between her daughter and elf Legolas? Was it more, already there when she came to Middle Earth, alone?  
  
Aragorn couldn't have expected more, and by the looks of it, Gimli was already congratulating Legolas and his future bride. Himself finally went over to Legolas gave them his blessing too. Gimli was already making comments about some fine crafts from his homeland Erebor to contribute to Legolas. Aragorn wearily thought about Arwen, he missed her terribly, but for Middle Earth's sake, both of them were willing to sacrifice. He gently touched the Evenstar pendent hanging from a silver chain. He smiled discreetly as he found his purpose and hope again. Arwen's strength as Evenstar of her people always been his hope and light in the darkness.  
  
  
  
In a dark earth below the ground~  
  
  
A small pin point of light apepared in the small natural cave below, it shone of hot white light, it felt a supressing and dark presence over itself, it had to awake other, for it felt that finally the Hope of all have returned.This place shall be of it's former glory, every step the Hope takes on this land shall bring back it's former beauty and glory beyond time.It lay silently and waited, surely the Hope was coming soon.  
  
  
Helm's Deep night~  
  
"Lady Serenity?" Legolas gently called her as she stood to watch the stars in the night sky, it wasn't the beautiful woods of Lothlorien but it reminded him of that night.The night that placed this undying bright burning light in him, which he did not see until they parted. "What is that you think so deeply?"  
  
Legolas strode over smoothly and held her hand gently and brought it to his lips kissing the finger feather light. He was wearing a darker blue shirt and a dark blue grey velvet robe, slightly decorated along the sleeves and shoulders. It seems to twinkle like the stars but very lightly.  
  
Serenity turned, her eyes seemed sad, yet somehow, deep wisdoms and knowlege beyond her years seems to be hidden under those sad eyes.She felt something more then they expected was going to happen. It sounded Cliche like bad day time drama from her teenager days in old Tokyo but to her, it was another nightmare to be faced, it seems to her, everyone seems to be dreading about 'Path of the Dead'. She smiled silently in reply.  
  
"Everything will be fine, I promise that for you Lady Serenity...everything shall be fine" Legolas smiled slightly sadly and gave her a kiss on top of her head. To which she replied with a hug, which lasted, how long he couldn't remember but it was right, Their destiny was indeed entangled. What will the Path bring for them?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
o_O;; So they are off to the next step before they go to Gondor, then to Mordor. so three chapters with next one, Godor and Mordor one and an Epilogue. I am definitly doing an Elrond and Serenity one O_O;; I don't care if the elves only suppsoe to have one soul mate!  
  
Do not listen to Star Wars Across the Stars (Love Theme) when you write any angsty, romance fics...they make you melancholy! ;_;;;  
  
Lol~ Well you can look out for Elrond and Serenity one? but well...I am writing an original story called 'Tales of Many'. So me pretty busy in fanfiction writing.  
  
Dream wind. 


	12. A path no mortal will walk

Entangled Destiny~  
  
Chapter 11: A path no mortal will walk  
  
This is the Excerpt from the "Passing of the Grey Company"  
  
Words of Elohir to Aragorn from Elrond whom Aragorn considers him as a father and Elrond considers Aragorn as his son. And Legolas asked about the Words of the Seer Aragorn replied to the little prophecy down below. After all Aragorn lived in Rivendell since he was like 3? till he was in early 20's then he became a ranger and wondered around but considered Rivendell as his home.  
  
Elohir to Aragorn: Bid Aragorn Remember the words of the seer and the Paths of Dead  
  
Malbeth the Seer in the days of Arvedui, last king of fornost 's words   
  
Over the land there lies a long shadow,  
westward reaching wings of darkness.  
The tower trembles; to the tombs of kings  
doom approaches, The dead awakens;  
for the hour has come for the oathbreakers;  
at the stone of the Erech they shall stand again  
hear there a horn in the hills ringing.  
Whose shall the horn be? Who shall call them   
from the grey twirlight, the forgotten people?   
The heir of him to whom oath they swore,  
From the north shall he come, need shall drive him  
he shall pass the Door to the Paths of the Dead.  
  
Thank you....uh...the final hours are approaching for school terms down here in Australia! ~_~;; I shall trying to get out many chapters as possible before I don't have time for it anymore. towards the final projects etc is due.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eowyn was not well, from her brother, she heard of Aragorn is to ride the Paths of the Dead, for her, it was a path no mortal shall walk.It was only man with no fear that may path the door, was it different for the heir of Isildur? She did not know but she was trying to stop him , if not then to ride with the Company he is taking.  
  
  
Aragorn was talking to lady Serenity as most called this fascinatingly beautiful woman, who seems to be wise as the elves, for her she meeting the two sons of Lord Elrond of Rinvendell was enough for her wonder at the mystery of the elves which were lost to the Men so long ago, save heir of Isildur.They were just as beautiful as all the elves that happens to be around Edoras.  
  
"Ah Lady Eowyn, what is that you are in haste?" Aragorn addressed, smiling.  
  
"Lord Aragorn! you are to walk the Paths of the Dead! a path for no mortal!" Eowyn said tensely, watching for reaction.How can he be smiling still?  
  
Aragorn smiled "Lady Eowyn, I shall walk the Paths of the Dead, for it is already written in to the fate, so the words of Malbeth the Seer appears to have told" he paused and turned to Serenity, "Lady Serenity, shall you ride with us?"  
  
Serenity smiled, "I shall, for I fear and not fear the death, I have been to death and back again, it chases me endlessly, yes I shall ride with you Aragorn...I prefer not be left behind.I and other Children of Light shall be the light in Paths of the Dead" Serenity smiled at the golden haired woman in front of her." Do not be afraid Eowyn, for we are and will be safe in the Paths of the dead. But you shall not ride with us"  
  
Eowyn's face faulter ed "But Lady Serenity! I am so longing to fight, I am not a home, cook and sew woman! I am a soldier too, like you are" Eowyn was pleading but Serenity's face never changed.  
  
"You have duty to your people, Eowyn, that is important, there is nothing like seeing your beloved people die because you only cared about your selfish desires or whims. I been though enough, I lived nearly 3000 years, for I was able to defeat my own desires and whims as a queen, a person who suppose to look after her own people, like a good shepered. If you can live that long, you will understand my words one day perhaps...Only Eru knows"  
  
Eowyn suddenly was silent, when Aragorn spoke "If for not this war, I shall be walking in the peaceful fields of the Rivendell, a place that I grew up in, and love with dear heart"  
  
Serenity smiled down at the younger woman with a regal face " be at peace, defend your people, Eowyn, for their life, each of them are worth each place in your heart. I bid you well Eowyn, for we are to ride swiftly to the Paths of the Dead"  
  
Aragorn gave her a polite kiss to her fingers and also parted as well wit the Company.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity rode silently on her white horse at side of Legolas silently smiling at the Curse of mumbling from Gimli trying to ride on his own.  
  
"My Lady, you are smiling of something, what is that you find amusing?" Legolas asked silently, not noticing Gimli's discomfort. Serenity smiled wider.  
  
"It's Gimli's try at mastering a ride" Serenity answered simply, trying not think of the tension that ran through the company. "He is trying very hard"  
  
Legolas finally looked over to Gimli who was making some progress over his mastering of the war horse he was on.Legolas smiled "Master Gimli is trying hard, Lady Serenity, making a good effort" He smiled wider and nodded and went on riding again. Even he felt not too sure of the Paths of the Dead.  
  
  
Riders were getting nervous, Aragorn have stopped and was talking with Eomar. Also Elohir actively talked. Whilst most Vanyan Elves were talking amongst themselves, Children of Light also but Serenity was with Legolas, talking with their hands held together. It was odd sight, if anyone ever saw them from a distance.  
  
  
"Are you afraid Lady Serenity?" Legolas quietly asked, gazing into her eyes. Searching for any sign of fears or any at all, What will he find there? What will they experience there? but he promised to keep Serenity safe, and with honor he will do that even if it cost him his life. He smiled as she silently shook her head  
  
They followed with Aragorn at lead tot he Doors and entered Dark place among the deepest mountains the place where no mortal wanted to walk or pass. It was certain that the legend was very right.It was dark, darker but not as when Serenity faced Chaos. It sent ripples of darkness and death through her body, as it was for most. Only Aragorn seemed to baring it in silence, Gimli was already grumbling about the presence of the dead , Serenity could not help but agree with Gimli, were she more frivolous she would have said also similar thing. It was so dark, like the unending depth of darkness she found in Chaos.   
  
They finally came upon the tombs of the King, seven of the tombs were covered with rocks and dust of the time. Aragorn remarked about the tombs, that seven of the tombs were already covered with grasses of time out of nine tombs. Serenity wasn't sure what was that they will be achieving here. But her answers followed.  
  
She saw a ghostly company following them, when they passed the Paths of the Dead. Was this their solution to defeating the dark army that marched? She thought it was a long ride, when she came into the darkness, To her and other children of light felt small humming of pure energy not far, no far away but it was awakened and waiting for something. Serenity smiled discreetly at her self, it will be long hard battle, with amount of negative energy she was feeling the dark army was big, almost endless. They were to march to Pelennor Fields, to Gondor.  
  
They were all riding in a path that no mortal shall walk , as Lady Eowyn have said. They were almost like hanging on, to the last of the freedom that was left, last resistance to Darkness of Sauron. They had to win this or let world be covered in darkness.  
  
  
Reaching Gondor~  
  
Serenity looked carefully as she entered the border of Gondor, The main place where Human lived. It was a typical scenery from country side on Earth, people stared at the company especially at the elves and the Children of Light. They were to them almost ethereal beings, She was use to it, as a queen most people will give her that kind of looks. But she wasn't aware of it, but of the change of feelings in the company that she felt. Curse the ability to able to feel so many things, mentally, Serenity thought. Sometimes, when she felt sadness, despair or darkness, some of it was so great it could tear apart her mind. Serenity bowed her lightly as they kept marching on.  
  
  
"Serenity" Her mother called her.  
  
"Yes Mother?" Serenity gently nudged her horse to go forward a little so she could talk to her mother.  
  
"Is something wrong? You seem a little disappointed? are you disappointed in me mother?"  
  
"Well not exactly, but in someway, in one aspect yes."  
  
"It's not about Menel is it? I couldn't help..well I guessed so. aI feel really guilty for hurting Menel, he is a nice elf for sure, but for me, Legolas been what I perhaps never been able to see or feel until then...not even with Endymion, much as I loved him, he wasn;t that bright burning light I been looking for...one that will never die..."  
  
"Yes, you have said correctly, I liked that youth Menel, after I died on the Moon, when I woke up I was in the Lorien garden, and he found me first, I mean Celebril he brought my mother to me, realizing that I was another Child of Light. I met Menel after wards, he was totally fascinated the first time he laid his eyes on you. He would sometimes beg me several times a day to show you and your world. To Him he loved all your faults and everything, he would delight in talking about you. He would feel sad when you were sad, he would grieve when you sacrificed yourself and he will smile again when you came back alive. Perhaps he is hurt, he is rather silent then usual. If things can not get changed, he would be your brother, adopted brother of sort I suppose. But please I beg you Serenity do not forget him...ah...Menel is coming towards us." Ithilele smiled and waved to the Vanyan elf who rode a little more forward.  
  
"Lady Ithilele and Lady Serenity" He gave a light kiss to Serenity's hand, smiling lightly. But Serenity knew better, behind those serene face he would feel sad and depressed. If an elf can get depressed. Serenity smoothly masked her own face each might betray her own mixed emotions.  
  
"Menel, how is the ride so far? It must been long time or maybe even first time, that a Vanyan elf has stepped into Gondor" Ithilele smiled and asked politely.  
  
"Interesting..but nothing can posses my heart other then the thought that it does posses" Menel looked at Serenity with slightly clouded emerald eyes, not the deep shining emerald it usually is. Menel smiled for Serenity and asked her "How goes my fair lady?"  
  
"Eye Opening, as Merry or Pippin would have said, I haven't been around this world a lot yet, I just hope there is a light at the end of the tunnel for us. We walk a path that no mortal will tread willingly...a path of fate, destiny and all rolled into one. as lady Enowyn said to Aragorn that we are walking a path no mortal shall walk" Serenity paused, "All these free people will become slaves, of darkness if we let Sauron win, we have to give everything we have, I would dedicate my life for an middle earth free of this great darkness. Darkness never dies, for it lives in most mortal's hearts.."  
  
"You speak of wisdom beyond own near 3000 years, Lady Serenity" Menel's compliment made rather Serenity blush.  
  
"You speak of same words as Lord Thranduil of Mirkwood Forest" Serenity said or rather commented generally.  
  
"Mirkwood?..I do not remember a forest called Mirkwood..."  
  
"It's my home, once a beautiful forest use to be called 'Greenwood the great', untill southern half has bene run over by dark forces" Legolas said as he came up also.  
  
There was a bit of tension as two elves greeted each other tensely, as Legolas eyes the other elf with tenseness and politeness as required but without heartiness in any of his words of actions, same was with Menel.  
  
Ithilele watched same tenseness and close observation that almost was discreet, can only be seen fleetingly in her crystal blue eyes. But to her to Serenity it was plain.  
  
"Ah....How is everyone so far? we are about to stop for a short time for a rest" Aragorn came up, not showing even a teeny bit noticing the tenseness in the air between the two elves. He hardly ever showed emotions, especially when he had to lead to large number of people.Which was good thing, other wise who knows Sauron might have won over them half way already. Serenity shuddered at that thought silently and smiled at Aragorn.  
  
"So far okay, Aragorn, I hope to...achieve what I want to achieve I jsut hope somehow Eru will give me some mroe help. I am not sure for what but it would be comforting or at least knowing that way" Serenity wearily eyed the company she rode with, as she found Ithilril was sweping her magick through out the entire company revitalising them.Soon Ithilril herself was absorbing her own from Ginzuishou that rested in her small broach.  
  
"We are to reach Minith Tirith soon, Lady Serenity. I believe you will also meet Faramir there, younger brother of Boromir" Aragorn said with a gladdening smile, whilst Serenity drifted back to her stay at Minith Tirith. The shy young brother of Boromir who was every inch a leader hidden within. Serenity sighed and nodded replying "Lots of things await us, even beyond Gondor and stretching beyond to Mordor and maybe even beyond" Serenity turned her head to the side, never noticing the puzzled look on Both Aragorn's and Legolas's face.  
  
  
Serenity thought carefully, as she rode calmly, it was just that she may look calm outside but she was all confused like a new born baby trying to make it's way around the world. She felt small with Middle earth stretching out almost infinitly before her and them. She was somehow relieved of some of the burden....she remembered at her sight of Gandalf after she recovered from the battle....  
  
(Flash Back)  
  
"Gandalf! it's you! I thought I failed you!" She flung her self at the old man hugged like if there was no tomorrow. Gandalf chuckled and patted Serenity's head.  
"Well, my child, you seem to have done well, so haven't failed me so far. Your heart is brighter them ever, burning with an undying light of goodness. I am glad to see you Serenity" He chuckled again letting Serenity believe that he was indeed the Gandalf the grey, she met before. Her mother smiled and so did the rest fo the fellowship. To most it was like seeing a child with a grandfather.  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
  
Serenity felt heavier then ever and looked up smiling lightly when a hand laid on her arm gently.  
  
"I am okay Legolas, we shall be okay....I hope"  
  
"My lady, with you, light will triumph...they shall not be defeated.."  
  
"Thank you Legolas..." Serenity turned her face away and let the tears spill. How long has it been since she came here? it seemed so long ago....  
  
'I shall live for you my friends, revenge the death of the brightest stars and the blue jewel of the heavens...I shall sick justice for your deaths...and forgive me.."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Ackk don't kill me I did not have time at all really, I may able to get another or two out within a moth time but last chapter maybe on hold for awhile.:)  
Oh yes ^^ sorry for squashing the Passing ofthe grey company chapter , I just couldn't be bothered or have time to eleborate the part on the 'Paths fo the Dead'  
  
Yours truly...  
  
Dream wind 


	13. The Battle of All

~ Entangled Destiny ~  
  
Chapter 13: The battle of all.  
  
AN: Phew I finally decided on a plot and stopped a dreadful writer's block! The battle of Pelennor Fields.  
  
Ah That part about what happens to Arwen and Aragorn is in the index under 'Story of Arwen and Aragorn' but hey this is my story so ...you will just have to read the epilogue! This is the perhaps the last or the second last chapter. I am not sure if anyone is patient enough read about all the happenings O_O;;; it took me a good 4 days to read that book, few hours each day!  
  
To all my reviewers! thank you thank you ^^ *gives them all a big mega huggle*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Most elves and Children of light have covered them selves to mostly to spare themselves from stares of the residents of Minith Tirith. Serenity ideally looked or rather peeked from her hooded cloak, She saw a soaring white tower. Serenity's heart wrenched reminding her of the sky piercing high crystalline spires of the Crystal Tokyo. She and the rest of the companion was ushered into the great gates made of sturdy material and passed through several gates and motes.Finally she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Lady Serenity!"   
  
Faramir smiled and came out with his father and several more officials present.  
  
"How have you been Faramir? it's good to see you again and I hope your father is well?" Serenity asked in politeness.  
  
"Not as bad...What happened to Frodo and Sam? did...?"  
  
"No! they are fine, still journeying on...I joined the battle at Helm's Deep, thanks to my mother who brought me there to help. Oh and meet my betrothed Legolas of Mirkwood" Serenity's blue eyes sparkled at mentioning of the Elf beside her.  
  
"Nice to meet you! another of the fellowship! I am owed to meet the elves as we were delayed to going to Helm's deep as we had to fight of several troops of orcs our selves..." Faramir smiled and the introduction ceremony began.  
  
Later at the evening~  
  
Serenity and Legolas were at a fountain of the palace of the Minith Tirith. Serenity and Legolas were both silent, each deep in their thoughts but their hands were held together.  
  
"Lady Serenity, do you remember the day you came to follow us? from Imaldris? I never knew, by destiny it will change my life forever.But I was curious about you though, but when we stopped at Lothlorien, I felt that I saw something in you, that I haven't seen, but I still did not realize this is what I haven't felt with other maidens among the elves"  
  
Legolas serenely gazed at her blue eyes, which he thought still possesed the sadness and tranquility and also the sweetness that seems to somehow able to be entwined in her eyes. Serenity smiled in response.  
  
"yes,I know I was wrapped in grief, I had to do something to trying to start anew perhaps? maybe but I was lost, for once in thousands of years I was lost... now I have found my feet again..it's perhaps a light shining in my dark path. Lord Elrond have shown me before we left, that my path shall be dark, but if I do not give up I shall find a light that I always thought I have found long ago but would not find till the right moment."  
  
"Lord Elrond sure has very keen foresight, Lady Serenity..." Legolas smiled gently, as he was wearing a white robe of some kind, a particular elvish pattern she noticed that a lot wore, similar to what Lord Elrond wore when he was looking at her, after she woke up.With slender silver decorations at edges of the sleeves, neckline and the wide sash belt, he looked like if he just stepped out of some fantasy manga story, she read ages ago as a teenager, as Usagi Tsukino not Neo-Queen Serenity.Her self was wearing a simple white elvish white gown , her mother insisted her wearing, also much like some fantasy styled medieval dress, with a simple silver belt and trim at the wide scoop neckline.  
  
Legolas leaned in and Serenity felt the serene sweetness of their love.When their lips met, it was a sweet moment yet also ...also something of a different feeling for her. Legolas drew back and leaned his forehead on hers, his hands lightly scooping her face.  
  
"Serenity, always the brightest light in Middle Earth's dark path... I shall always be with you...always my hart has been given to you...nothing else, not even the sea will sway my heart, Lady Galadrial have given me words that if I ever lay my eyes on the sea my heart will sway ill eventually go sail to the Valinor....unless I find the light I been looking for so long"  
  
Serenity gazed up at the elf she met, and fell in love with, unknowingly...He was perfection, he was her knight in shining armor.He was part of her soul.  
  
But neither of them noticed the dark figure standing shadowed by the shrubs nearby watching them.  
  
  
Faramir~  
  
Faramir managed not to choke with shock and this elf whom she have announced as her fiance. He wished that this problem did not exist, he wished he was more then just a man, even Numenorean...but Numenoreans were almost gone except Lord Aragorn.He was as tall as the elves and have grown up with elves, Lord Aragorn bared a lot of elvish traits, with life he knew will be longer then most men. How can he find another lady whom will touch his heart? Was also a curse Men suffered or has to suffer?  
  
  
Menel~  
  
Menel was enjoying, playing a small harp like instrument. He always enjoyed music, sounds that will make heaven cry.He was Vanyar, most loved of all elves among the Valar and Valier. He played a song he learned very long ago, it sang of the Valinor and of the old days before the first age in middle earth.  
  
"  
In the days of stars,  
Darkness that fell on  
once beautiful Hither land,  
a light shone, among the darkness,  
  
under her feet, greens will  
sing, Stars will guide her path,  
She carried a torch that  
guided the Eldar,  
  
She would sing of the   
stars,voice that will make the  
heavens move,  
but when Valar came,  
to rescue the children of   
Eru, She disappeared,  
like a whisper in the wind,  
Her footsteps only leaving a  
memory among the Eldar...  
  
Lady of light,  
Lady of Hope,where  
does thee tread?  
Do you remember,  
the darkness of the  
Hither Land?  
  
Lady of Hope,  
the light that shone  
in the dark land of   
Middle Earth...  
  
"  
  
Menel looked up at the sound of someone clapping. It was Lady Serenity, standing there by herself, shimmering illusion, he was sure.She was wearing elvish clothing and was standing there, almost like if the moonlight took shape of person.  
  
"That was beautiful, but the lyrics almost like if...it was singing of what's happening to middle earth" Serenity looked up to the moon, and ruefully looked at it."Legolas has been summoned by Aragorn and Lady Ithilril to discuss something along with Gimli and few others too"  
  
Menel smiled and nodded " It was a song that my mother would sing when she sees the night sky, and thinks of middle earth..and of the far east, the birth place of the elves in the middle east, beyond the Misty mountains...and further then anyone really or any elves for the matter of fact have gone since the Great journey"  
  
Serenity smiled and shaped something in the air swiftly and a curious looking, but big instrument appeared. " They called this instrument 'Piano'...I gradually learnt it...listen to this song with your heart..it's short but song for all"  
  
"  
  
Beyond this star,   
and another,  
my journey continues,  
  
When shall I rest?  
How can I say,  
what my heart desires?  
  
When can I see  
the light again,  
where shall I be?  
  
Would my haven be   
just beyond this star?  
I still follow the path,  
among the star..."  
  
  
Menel smiled, " that was beautiful Lady Serenity! I didn't know you could sing!" Serenity laughed, richly.  
  
" I was told that Children of Light also was gifted with talent for the singing by my mother..." Serenity's head bowed again at the remembrance of an earlier conversation with her mother.  
  
[Flash back]  
  
' Serenity, I know I have talked to you about this topic before...but really are you happy with Legolas?"  
  
" Mother! you know I am, much as fate have trialed me so much, thrown almost everything in my path...are you willing to deny me of my happiness, perhaps before darkness falls?"  
  
" Serenity, do not talk that way, I am not, but my heart was hoping you had choose Menel..."  
  
" I know that Mother, but my heart is telling to love Legolas, for he is your soulmate, someone you had never be happy without...how else can I say?"  
  
"I guess as much...be ready tomorrow, tomorrow the day final battle will begin in the Pelennor field.."  
  
" You mean the final battle?"  
  
" Maybe my daughter..maybe..."  
  
[End of Flash back]  
  
Serenity finally came into focus to see her own beloved Legolas standing in front of her, with Menel behind him.  
  
" Are you alright Lady Serenity? Menel came in saying that you weren't wake up from your thoughts...and I got worried"  
  
Serenity put her hand to his cheek " Sorry my love...I got you worried"  
  
" It's alright..knowing that you are still here...I am glad with all my heart"  
  
He lifted hr hand to his lips and gave her feather light kiss.  
  
  
Next day~  
  
There was massing of Orcs and other foul creature over previous night. Serenity cringed as she looked at them. They were sub-servient of the darkness that threatened the middle earth, they were like sacrifices.  
  
When the terrible battle cry rang out, the battle began.  
  
Serenity was fighting again, she hacked left and right with Hotaru's Glaive, which was very efficient at clearing a number of orcs and some other creatures in a blink. But they were so many, like endless...army of black creatures that destroyed her Utopia.  
  
" Lady Serenity! look behind you!" Legolas yelled , not far from her. Serenity tried to fight and turn at the same time, it was hard when you are not fighting in the air, especially when surrounded by fighting all around her.  
  
" No!!!" Serenity screamed anguished as Legolas threw his arms in front of the orc that tried kill her, Serenity screamed, and screamed. Not again....why the ones I love so dearly have to die? Someone from MInith Tirith immediatly hitched him up and carried him away,Serenity was fighting, almost blindly but her desire for revenge was burning bright. The evil had to die here, at least almost defeated, this battle was one will push the advancing evil back.  
  
It was ugly battle, many falling on both sides. But the terror came from the skies, the remaining nazugul have come in to the battle riding a dragon like dark creature. Men were loosing, it was evident. Even Lady Eowyn, who have joined them later was fighting with all her strength would allow.  
  
" Ithilrilel! Ithilnor! Ithilelda and Ithilele! gather your magick and spread your wings we are to fight the Witch king and his army! Men can not win this battle at this rate! remember hopes shall not fall!"  
  
All Children looked at each other then nodded discreetly and several dark creatures were vanquashed totally as they shone of bright light and all of them were flying in to the dark sky, they were torches of light, it seems to give the free people of middle earth a hope and renewed strength.  
  
Ithilril shouted to the leader the witch king.  
  
" We are the Children of Light, we shall be your fall! we shall vanquash the evil from middle earth!"  
  
"All of you shout with me!"  
  
" I am the light! I am the star that shines brilliantly, the light that will destroy he shadow I am the hope, I am light that is within your heart!"  
  
Each single one of them repeated her, each forming a circle around Serenity, with her in the center. A brilliant silver light shot across the lengths, all of them glowing in blinding light of silver, Ithilril started to sing, and naturally rest followed. Their song was truly heavenly, it seems to rise, keep rising to the stars perhaps.One could here their soft words, if they listened with their heart.  
  
"  
  
We tread the ground  
of darkness,  
Eru, will you let  
your children fall?  
  
We walked, fought and made  
the stars,  
we were the light,  
will you let darkness   
enslave your children?  
  
Listen to us,  
Eru we sing to   
you,  
let this evil be  
destroyed forever,  
Forever...  
  
"  
  
A furious blinding light poured all over five of them, infusing into them. They seems to the stars themselves, then Ithilril yelled clearly across the sky.  
  
" I am the light! I shall be the one to vanquash to you to the dark depths of the forbidden place! Eru shall destroy you forever!" And the blinding light surged forward, if it had arms it grabbed all the forces of darkness present on the field, taring them apart, truly vanquishing them.  
  
Finally when the light died down. Apart from the defenders of the middle earth, the force of the dark army was gone.Like if they were never there it the first place. Serenity felt faint, they had their magick infused with Eru's own power, enabling them to destroy the entire army of darkness present on the battle field.Serenity knew all five of them were falling, Serenity felt blissful darkness come over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O_o;; Now they march to Mordor! yes the last chapter is coming! thank you ever so much for reading my story ^^.  
  
Dream wind 


	14. Steps to the Heaven

~ Entangled Destiny~  
  
Chapter 14: Steps to the Heaven  
  
Hi~~~~ *everyone sweat drops* sorry for not updating the fic :) I started on my Elrond x Serenity fic and update my CCS alternate coupling fic too.Thanks for keep reviewing or commenting on my story ^^  
  
No Legolas will not be killed...it will be a happy ending for all :) yes I am that sappy!  
  
And yes this is the final chapter! a long one, since a lot will be happening and a short epilogue afterwards. I will always treasure all the   
comments etc you made...*starts crying like if there is no tomorrow of happy tears and puppy dog eyes*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity(healing house of the Minith Tirith)  
  
Serenity managed to open her eyes, that seemed to weighed down with lead weights. Serenity whispered " Legolas?" to a blurry shape above  
her watching, it felt like if she have just woke up in Rivendell. "Lady Serenity! you are awake at last! it's been a almost a week since you fell  
in the batttle at Pelennor fields" It was Menel, not Legolas. Serenity felt if there was two thousand lead weight on her body.Serenity managed  
prop her self up with help of Menel.  
  
Then something struck her thought, " Is.. Legolas...?"  
  
Menel looked at her with some, perhaps fear? in his ever so amazing green eyes?Serenity's lips quivered fanitly, as shee waited for Menel to   
answer.  
  
" No, Lady Serenity he is alive, but I fear he is not far from death...would you like me to assist you to where he is placed?"  
  
Serenity nodded and with a help of a maid, she managed change into a simple white robe and with Menel supporting her body, she managed   
to get to the room where Legolas was placed. Menel gently opened the door let her in. Serenity was sat down by Menel near Legolas and he  
left quietly to a nearby room incase, any one of them would need help.  
  
  
Serenity paled at sight of Legolas, he was deathly pale, his eyes were closed. Like if the death was on it's way to claiming him.  
  
" Legolas?" Serenity mamanged to whisper, but there was no response, with a quick action, she looked at his chest, saw that he was still   
breathing, but very shallow. Serenity stroked his cheek gently, it was cool, not cold yet, still some warmth somewhere. But this time, she will   
not let him die..she can not...she will not let him die.  
  
Serenity gently laid her face on his chest, hearing his heart beat, weak but still beating. The time went on,for Serenity it didn't matter.  
  
" Serenity...?" a weak voice sounded, making her jerk up, looking to see that Legolas was awake, his serene beautiful blue eyes were very   
quiet.It seemed to see the next stage of life....among the stars.  
  
" Legolas! why? why did you try to save me? I can be reborn...but you know you can't be!you shouldn't have my love...not even for me.."   
Serenity let her tears slip, Legolas gently let his weak hand run through her long silvery hair.  
  
" I promised to you...remember? I as an elf, will always keep that promise I will perhaps see you among the stars...I know that you can be   
among the tars, talk with them and be with them...you were my brightest star.." Legolas smiled, but it seemed that life was going from him.   
Serneity clasped his hand, then she remembered something.  
  
[Flash back]  
  
Galadriel smiled at Serenity and presented her with a small polished wooden box decorated with silver."Do not open it, Child of Light, but   
when time comes you will open it. Use it wisely" Galadriel gave a kiss on her forehead."May all stars look after you, all of you"  
  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
Serenity with curiosity looked into the small pouch she carreid around with her all the time, and took out the box. With a few second look at   
the elegant box, she carefully opened it, for she felt that she needs to use the gift of Lady Galadrial.  
  
Serenity gasped, it was a starseed! it lay on small cushion of velvet but the star seed was already gleaming with warm pulsing light of a star   
inside. Soon it flared to life in colors of green and silver.Serenity held it up in wonder , then realised what Lady Galadrial meant, with her gift   
of foresight, Lady Galadrial gave her this gift.  
  
Sernity gently scooped it up placed it above Legola's chest, it hovered for awhile then burst into brightest light then when it died down, it was   
already one with Legolas. Legolas wasn't deathly pale anymore, his breathing was better. Serenity relaised the sight she saw in   
Lady Galadrial's mirror dish was what could have happened. or was it..someone else she was crying for? Serenity shuddered at the thought.  
  
Serenity seeing Legolas was alive, fell asleep near him, her dream Eru was once there again, waiting.  
  
[Dream sequence]  
  
"Eru!"  
" You have done quiet well my child"  
" But why do the people I love so much have to be hurt?"  
" Yes, I know, but things will change soon, my child"  
" What do you mean?"  
" When you go to Mordor to siege the Barad-Dur and Sauron's dark army"  
" We..."  
" No my child, something has been waiting for you for long time, it has heard of your voice from afar, across the different realm, They say   
beauty of Middle Earth was reborn with Undomiel, but most never met Children of Light before, they are the steadiest light, they are the   
hope, they are the touch that will never fade or die in darkst of darkness. They are the immortal light."  
  
Eru moved around, and puased before talking again.  
  
" Ithilril led the elves through the dark middle earth, On their journey from far east to Valinor.They called her 'Lady of Hope'. But their   
singing has prophecied something else.You will see that prophecy come into action soon my child"  
  
" But.."  
  
" No child, wait and see...remember the song of the mysterious kingdom of Ithil"  
  
[End of Dream sequence]  
  
Then Eru was gone before her eys, she was falling, and falling. Serenity awoke with astart, to see Legolas looking down at her, whilst   
cradling her head close to his chest.  
  
" Lady Serenity are you okay?" Legolas asked, his blue eyes, still concerned.  
  
" Yes, I am glad...I am just glad to have you here with me...I thank Lady galadrial for this foresight... I still can remember fearing that I can't   
stop this time too the death of another one of my loved ones..like in the past..I felt so ever so..chained by the ever seeking eyes of fate and   
destiny and so on"  
  
Legolas looked at her, for sometime in dead silence.Then he spoke, " Lady Serenity, I promised to make you happy...and I will keep that   
promise...for elves shall not break their promise...once promised, till the end of time it shall be that way." Legolas still craddled her head, letting  
her sigh alittle bury herself away from the harsh reality of the world, just for that little moment.  
  
" When are we marching to Mordor?"  
  
" We will be going soon....but shall you be with us Lady Serenity? for even the great high king Gil-Galad and king of men Elendil fell in the   
siege of Barad-Dur...I will not let you risk your life...but it is sad how fate still cruely has control over how...how we will be"  
  
" No! I shall be with you always, if I die, I shall be next to you, catching your soul, even if I have chase all over the heaven...I will catch your   
soul and keep you safe, and so you shall never be lonely..."  
  
" Then we shall be together, for this fate we will taking our stride together..."  
  
Both stayed quiet, enjoying each other's confort, perhaps immersing in the last ravel of dreams and hopes before the coming final days.To   
them it will be shall all the hopes fall.Even in this serene comfort, there was a hint of deperation of trying to run away from the fate, time and   
destiny altogether.  
  
  
That evening~~  
  
Serenity was walking in the healing gardens when she saw Menel and Faramir together, she mused at what they would talk about. In her eyes,  
only few humans accepted the presence of the elves and genuinly friendly to them.  
  
Serenity turned to legolas who just picked a fresh flower, in shape of many petaled Poppy but so white it seems to glow in the fading sunlight   
and the crescent moon that was climbing up the sky.  
  
" For you Lady Serenity"  
  
" Thank you Legolas"  
  
Serenity smelled the sweet fragrance, somehow distanly reminding herself od the silvery flowers that grew on the Moon.They would sway   
and somehow sang a song so soft only one can hear it if they knew it was there. It was peaceful...for now, but tomorrow...was tomorrow, she   
should enjoy herself now.  
  
  
Faramir and Menel~  
  
(AN: well thanks for suggesting that!)  
  
"It's been very long time...I only heard of the awakening of men.I already have crossed the Sundering Seas and leaving in the Valinor"  
  
"What is Valinor like, if I may ask?"  
  
" It's beautiful, wonderful and a blissful land" Menel paused briefly then continued,  
" My uncle Celebril met Lady Ithilele when she was found unconscious in the Garden of Lorien by me, I brought to her and she just woke up  
, and my uncle fell in love with her her on sight. From her I learnt about her daughter Lady Serenity, I would watch her every day, growing   
to love even her faults as when she was young, I would grieve for her, when she died and be happy again when she was reborn...but when   
she finally came here, her soul already found it's other half"  
  
" You mean?"  
  
" Yes, Elf Legolas was the blessed one of us all to win the heart of Lady Serenity"  
  
" From what I hear, from Lord Aragorn, she was found by Lady Undomiel, in nearby forest from Imaldris"  
  
" So since the fellowship was formed there, you mean, when she came with the fellowship...and before breaking up...her heart already   
found it's lost half?"  
  
" Very much, eventhough she didn't know it...I believe Elf Legolas felt it somehow, but did not know how to interpret it"  
  
" Elf Legolas have done well, he has won a fair lady and her heart! but I wish...I was more then just a man"  
  
" ah! but man had the gift of Eru upon their doom, to be free of all kind of physical bindings. I am not sure what happens to elves, when they   
die but it has never been said"  
  
" But I might had more chance being something else other then man"  
  
" No, Faramir, we are both children of Eru and unlike dwarves, or others we are children of Eru, only ones he originally made, we are   
blessed, I believe he won't let his children be enslaved by darkness"  
  
" well since you say, I will have my faith in you and Illuvatar"  
  
" Thank you Faramir.."  
  
  
Next day~  
  
Aragorn walked, searching for a particular person he wished to talk to, and fortunatly for him , he didn't have to search long.  
  
" Lady Serneity, shall you come with us?"  
  
" Yes, of course, what else can I say? I just hope Frodo and Sam are safe..."  
  
"But you have already done enough, this might be the time where we might be a fight for survival or total victory"  
  
" Do you doubt yourself Aragorn?"  
  
" What..do you.."  
  
" I meant, do you not have any faith in your self?"  
  
" I am worried, but I am feeling confused towards this campaign"  
  
" Then remember those you love, especially Lady Arwen, whom is praying for you"  
  
"Thank you, I shall tell the rest of the west host so"  
  
" Yes, we will all be in for a very long ride this time"  
  
" and by that you mean..?"  
  
" Just a saying from my old Earth"  
  
"I will take my leave, if there is anything less to talk about, the dark forces are gathering again"  
  
Serenity nodded, wearing her typical Mirkwood Elven clothing.  
  
  
To Barah-Dur~  
  
Serenity was dreading, the center of the cause for this evil, her body fought the darkness which were battling a presence of pure light.  
  
They have entered Mordor, well crossing into it at the any moment.  
  
The ground shook, Gandalf shouted to trying to sto the earth quake, but other Children of Light were calmer then, drop of water hanging in   
suspence in a deep water cave.  
  
Then to her shock glistening crystalline tower rose, it was massive, almost like if it could pierce the sky. Everyone turned to Ithilril when she   
spoke next,  
  
" To home, the home of Children of Light, so long ago I have fled once most beautiful land on earth!" Ithilril smiled when Menel asked next,   
something Serenity always quizzed over.  
  
" Were you the lady who led the elves with a torch of hope to Valinor, the lady with silver hair and with a torch that shone in the darkness of   
middle earth?"  
  
" Yes, it's been so long.."  
  
" But why did you flee, was it the coming of Morgoth that made you flee this land?"  
  
" Yes, very much, he was terrible, to see and hear, I was only with few those who lived with me, we couldn't win, we weren't so versed in the  
art of fighting back those distant days, so we fled with the last host of Teleri elves, whom now lives at Aqualonde as Lindar. But before I left,   
I left my mark on the land so one day when another hope has appeared it will appear and these Crystalline towers are my mark of this land's   
once wonderful beauty"  
  
The tower was pulsing with glistening silver light, it spoke to those present in their head, in their heart and to their soul.  
  
" Do not be afraid, the hope has finally come...she has come, stars shall shine brightly once more and beauty to the middle earth shall be   
restored...welcome to the Heaven"  
  
"Heaven?" Faramir asked,  
  
"Yes, Faramir, this was the original Heaven...dear Lord Cirdan never forgot the land and named his places as Heaven"  
  
"Shall we go then? Dark forces are stronger here, there is still a lot of darkness that resists the light that is dawning in this dark world"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Each step Serenity other Children of Light took, a wonderful life of greenery sprang, spreading and more Crystalline towers shot up,   
singing of the hope. Most it wasn't a fight filled journey as it always been. Dark creatures, moved out of the way, trying to flee the coming   
wave of pure light. For Serenity though she felt the Ginzuishou flare up higher in power, much to her dismay, much as things looked postive,  
a big fight between her and Sauron lay ahead.She looked next to her, Legolas who was also looking at her startled then smiled.  
  
" You are worried at heart Lady Serenity"  
  
" Aye, I am the final battle lays ahead, the Sauron is directing all his remaining forces at us, I mean all of them!I can feel huge wave of   
darkness to counter us coming towards us"  
  
Legolas frowned slightly, hiding his worry inside.  
  
" Well what ever happens to us, I shall be with you Lady Serenity, surely we can't loose now..."  
  
" Thank you Legolas, for that encouragement.."  
  
" We all need it Lady Serenity"  
  
Immediatly, Serenity and the elves looked up, suddenly and their eyes went wide in worry.  
  
" They are coming! Sauron is throwing everything he have against us!" Ithilele shouted making the army tense for battle, but then there was   
sky cracking roar of Sauron and suddenly all the dark forces were racing towards the bubbling lava pit of Mt. Doom.  
  
Suddenly theflaming giant eye that was Sauron looekd towards at Serenity!  
  
Serenity decided this was her part, her final fight perhaps, she had to win it for other's sake.Serneity sprouted her soft glowing white wings   
behind, lifting her selfin to the air, coming almost level withthe flaming giant eye.She held otu the Ginzuishou, almost reminding her of the   
scene where she and the 'Wise Man' of the Black Moon fought so long ago.  
  
Serenity glared at the never blinking eye of evil, then held the Ginzuishou above her head and an intense white beam of light shot from   
above, piercing the grey clouds and and made the already glowing Ginzuishou even brighter.She was like a shining hope...the Hope that was sang in the song that always in the songs about the lost kingdom of Ithil.  
  
Then at the same time as the Sauron roared, and the minute the One Ring fell in to the Mount Doom, a pure white light shot from the   
Ginzuishou and struck the Mount Doom, and the flaming eye. But even with the destructionof Sauron from Middle Earth the Ginzuishou   
kept on going, enveloping the entire land of Mordor..  
  
Distantly, Serenity thought she heard of Legolas shouting for her name, but she felt not faint but enlightened. Then she saw a man in Grey   
hooded cloak coming to towards her.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"You have fulfilled your destiny Ithilrilel, Your country shall be the Heaven once more, the home I have gicen to the Children of Light...it   
shallbe the steps to Valinor..a chance for enlightened mankind with pure heart to enter the recreated Tol Eressea near Valinor...and live   
peacefully"  
  
" Eru! how can I ?"  
  
" You did not die yet my child"  
  
"Then do you mean I won't live forever?"  
  
" No you shall, with your chosen, the once lost kingdom of Ithil is alive once more, when you wake, you will see what once was Mordor"  
  
" What happen to Sauron?"  
  
" Sauron does not exist anymore"  
  
" I thank you for your lending of strength to Ginzuoshou"  
  
" Do not thank, for I did say that I will not let my children be enslaved, now you will wake up"  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
" Lady Serenity?'  
  
" Legolas?"  
  
Legolas wordlessly clasped her hand close to his heart, she woke up somehow she was back in Crystal Tokyo! No, she was in Ithil. No...now   
she confused her self.He brought her hands to his lips, kissing it lightly. Serenity came back from her confusion, no she was in Middle Earth   
at least.  
  
She looked at Legolas who was wearing a white elven robe, and a long ice blue sash. He was still holding her hand in his. She was in a room,   
on a bed, reminiscent of her Crystal Tokyo days.  
  
" Where am I? how long has it been since the battle?"  
  
" It has been almost two weeks, lady Serenity I thought because for the Middle Earth's sake...that you were put into eternal sleep...I feared   
as much, ah! my heart is bursting with emotions, I still can feel that fear, if I hold you close you will just be a dream...but I believe in you, even  
if it was just a dream.aye, and Aragorn asked us to attend his Marriage to Lady Arwen Undomiel, even Lord Elrond and happily agreed, for   
Aragorn has acheived his destiny as well"  
  
Serenity carefully listened, then quietly asked  
  
" Where are we?"  
  
" We in the once what Mordor use to be, the fair land of Ithil"  
  
"And Lady Serenity, your mother have suggested a ceromany soon,before they return to Valinor"  
  
Serenity grinned with some effort, " I shall be very happy to oblige her"  
  
Legolas laughed and they held each other together, " As you wish My lady, your wish my wish"  
  
  
3 weeks later~  
  
" Will you take Lady Ithilrilel of Ithil as your lady and forever loved?"  
  
" Yes"  
  
" And will you take Prince Legolas of Green wood the great as your beloved and respected lord?"  
  
" Yes"  
  
  
Serenity was dressed splendidly in white and silver robe, with a feather light veil adorning her head with her newly made circlet. It glistened  
like ever burning star.Legolas was equally dressed in white and palest shade of green and ice blue, adorned also with golden neck piece   
symbolising his lordship.  
  
Thranduil smiled and tied their hand with a silk ribbon, and sprinkled them with fragrant water, giving them a blessing in elvish,  
  
" May your heart always be one,  
May your light shine together,  
You shall always be one with another"  
  
Legolas smiled down at his love, and soulmate. Everything was going to be alright...even for Aragorn and Arwen.  
  
[Flash back]  
  
Serenity smiled and presented both of them with her wedding gift. Arwen blushed lightly ans opened it, and gasped .  
  
" It's.."  
  
" Yes, You both been through so much...you will need it, it shall be one with you, you shall be like us, eternal immortal like the stars that never  
fade...look! it's ready to become part of you!"  
  
The floating light burned brightly briefly then became one with both of them, Arwen gasped and Aragorn did not say anything but his face   
was good enough to tell of his suprise and expected pain.  
  
" Why?" Aragorn asked slowly, coming back from his suprisd state.  
  
" You will one day become an immortal..you are the last of Numenorean, and with a heart is so noble, you shall be one that will shed light for   
al of those who live in dreary life, this land is the steps to the Heaven, the original Heaven...but also the gateway to Valinor the blessed realm"  
  
" Thank you..."  
  
[End of Flash back]  
  
  
" Legolas, I guess, you will stay here, I must say this city isn't half badly built...but there is nothing grand as the stone hall s of the dwarves!"   
Serneity laughed at Gimli who still stiffly had pride in dwarve's craftmanship.  
  
" Thank you Master Gimli, but these are tougher then most thinks..perhaps more then Mithril."  
  
" Hmpph! still "  
  
" Master Gimli, Lady Serenity can show you something amazing that only Children of Light can build, come let us show you"  
  
Gimli grumbled something about elves still trying to be superior, Serenity grinned inwardly. Everything was crystal clear, fate has   
finally rested it's case with her.  
  
  
Menel came up, smiling when Serenity was alone, whilst Legolas went to talk to Elrond and Ithilele.  
  
" Lady Serenity, may Eru bless both of you"  
  
" No, may he bless you most, I thankyou for your kindness, it shall always have a place in my heart"  
  
Menel smiled and lightly kissed her hand.  
  
" You are truly, the hope everyone has been waiting for so long"  
  
" Thank you"  
  
" Ah! here comes Legolas"  
  
Legolas then smiled and talked with Menel.Everyone was happy, soon those leaving for Valinor shall leave through the magickal gate   
created by Children of Light.Serenity smiled once again, when Legolas swept her into a dance.  
  
(This song is part of Lunar 2 'Eternal Blue' the opening song!)  
  
A destiny lost.  
A bond thats been broken.  
The memories, of a time  
that slipped away.  
  
Just open your mind  
the way lies before you.  
A doorway to the heart  
you seek to find.  
  
Love can change the key you hold  
into a gilded chance.  
So tear memory from your mind  
and make it so real.  
  
Blue Star above me,  
Your mystic shimmer tells of love.  
I should know.  
Whisper your secret.  
To soothe my doubt and calm my fear.  
  
Blue Star above me,  
When shadows lengthen and the dark  
looms ever closer,  
Turn on your shine and hold me near.  
  
When the comet pulls the bow,  
The stars begin their dance.  
  
The time when destiny and hope,  
Will give birth again.  
  
Then if its to be,  
I'll find a glimmer of the life,  
I should know.  
Only that moment  
can show what I hold so dear.  
  
Until that that moment,  
I'll find comfort in the love  
within my slumber.  
Turn on your charm and hold me near.  
  
Blue Star above me,  
Your mystic shimmer tells of love.  
I should know.  
Whisper your secret.  
To soothe my doubt and calm my fear.  
  
Blue Star above me,  
When shadows lengthen and the dark  
looms ever closer,  
Turn on your shine and hold me near.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
The End!  
  
oh and the coming Epilogue! comments etc shall be much loved and cherished! ^______^  
  
Dream wind, 


	15. Towards the future

~ Entagled Destiny~  
  
Epilogue: Towards the Future  
  
  
AN:Thank you all! this was my by so far the msot popular story ^^ I am so rapt! *everyone else gets squashed by mega-mega-sweatdrop*  
  
Yes a little present for those have kindly reviewed my story a little pic of them in art nouveau style is on the way! and one more suprise , read in the end!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Fourth Age, the year King Elessar was to pass his life away from mortal way of life. But When the time came, Both still youthful as the days of the fall of Sauron journeyed towards hidden heaven of Ithil.  
  
  
" Estel, I wonder what of others, the elves that remained behind, I heard Lord Celeborn and Lord Thranduil is still at the Forest of Eryn Lasgalen and East Lorien. Still ever speak with mankind? Man seemed to have spread so far, even hobbits have become rare to see, all but hidden away. My father shall be happy in the blessed land? but fate have been kind to us" Arwen still considered as most beautiful among men and elves, was still youthful, nor aged or showing signs of aging.  
  
Aragorn or as now known as King Elessar, replied his eyes still ever shining with love for this beautiful heavenly lady by his side, " Aye, Lady Undomiel, Elven kind have hidden them selves away, even when most of the world will be filled with Menkind, they will   
still be there, only if one from mankind truly wish to find them for peaceful reasons one shall find it, days will come when they will talk of our adventures as legends and stories, but only those who seek truth will find that it is much alive. Only few of mankind will maintain the tradition of the elves, binding them selves to the nature, appericiate it and enchanted by them and also use the power that is within the nature. Aye, yet again, my Lady Undomiel, it has been 10 years isnce we last been to Kingdom of Ithil. come I am sure Lady Serenity have something waiting for us" Aragorn hurried his horse a little more and so did Arwen.  
  
Kingdom of Ithil~  
  
" Ah Serenity,Aragorn and Lady Arwen is to come today, do you wish for Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian to meet them, I believe Lady Celebrian wishes to meet her son in law at least once" A graceful figure robed in rich blue with silver twinkles embroidered into the hem and dressed also i ndarker blue robe asked a slim figure dressed in pure white with trailing robe made of semi-transeculant material.  
  
" Yes, I am soon going to open a gate for them to come through it has been sometime since we have last seen them."the slim figure turned, showing of a beautiful women that seems to put everything that is pure and beautiful to shame. She smiled, still making Legola's heart to stop and stare at her enchanting smile.  
  
" Mother!"  
  
" Yes my child?"  
  
Serenity turned back to see her daughter, second youngest child, running up, her hair od platinum blond like her father but eyes of endless blue like her mother, came running up the small flight of steps to where they were. She was the sixth Child of Light for only Females were allowed to be Children of Light, as Eru decreed.  
  
" I heard that King Elessar and Lady Arwen is on their way here! finally after ten years! mother and father, do you think we should start preparing now? I mean for their arrival?"  
  
"Ithilel! Do you have to bother them, they won't be arriving for at least another day!" A taller figure walked up to the tower look out, a young man , obviously an elf, with silver hair and crystal clear blue eyes.  
  
" Ah! but we haven't seen them for some time I wish to be ready! this is their last time they are perhapes seeing Middle Earth if they choose to enter Valinor!"  
  
"Yes, most unlikely that they had do"  
  
" Oh ! you wreck the mood Eleridir!"  
  
Ithilel huffed and puffed and walked off, with her older brother following behind her, trying to apologise.   
  
Serenity smiled wryly, Their three children, two sons and one daughter have grown up wonderfully, but they had stopped aging at ageof 21 years, their life time was like their mother's they will be counted in mankind like ways of calender.  
  
" Ah! the younger are have so much joy of innocence in their heart! We have seen so much, we knew not it tis ain't so.But the world has changed, even now, we are fading away into the memories of menkind as legends and just mere story."  
  
Serenity gathered herself into his arms, nodding silently and let Legolas gently pop his chin on her head. They rested like this, for sometime against the seat which rested against the pillar of the pavillion inside the crystal spires that was dotted through out the land of Ithil, the true Heaven.  
  
  
Gates of the Ithil~  
  
Aragorn quietly said the password which allowed them to visit this hidden kingdom.  
  
" I am the last ,  
I am one with the star,  
I am King Elessar"  
  
The Forest in front of them changed, revealing a whole new different forest pathway for them to follow, the magical gateway slowly closed after they enetered safely into the Ithil.  
  
" Aragorn! Lady Arwen!" Serenity cheerfully waved over to them. Still showing the childish innocence in her manners of cheerfulness.  
  
Greetings were exchanged as they went towards the Crystal City, they said this city was the most beautiful of all cities, but the land near it was surorunded by a very wide river then a heavy magickal fog hung over. In the distant future, human named it 'Avalon', a mysterious place surrounded by fog. Where the brave and noble hearted rested.  
  
Arwen and Aragorn were suprised, their own eyes went big as saucers, when two figures emerged, it was Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian!  
  
"Father! Mother!" Arwen ran over hugged them both, for she haven;t seen them ever sicne the beginning of the fourth age and her mother mid third age. It was joyous occasion, with all the fellowship complete, they had a wonderous feast, entertained by Serenity's magickal shows inthe sky , with Gandalf who insisted on helping out in the fireworks. Gandalf formed the last spectecular fire work in shape of the Crystal City.  
  
Serenity leaned against as she watched others still merrily dance around in Legolas's arms whom had his chin rested on her head.  
  
"It's been a wonderful day..."  
  
Serenity smiled then it faded, for she has seen in her crystal.  
  
"Where there is light, the darkness follows also"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
:) yup that's right a sequal! maybe the Destiny and fate is done with Serenity, but not the next child of Light! yes unfortunatly, Serneity and Legolas ends up getting involved again for the fate of the mankind.  
  
'A road that is walked again'  
  
watch out the next sequal from me ^^  
  
Thank you! those who have read my story! especially my beloved reviewers! *blows the kisses*  
  
Dream wind 


End file.
